Ls Qs and As: The New Version!
by EowynsPen
Summary: As ilovewriting23 can no longer continue this story, I have taken L into my home for your sakes. Ask away!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is EowynsPen and L. ilovewriting23 has passed on ownership of the story "Ls Qs and As" to me. So this is it… I hope L will be as good to you while in my home as he was in hers!

So review with your questions!

Please no flames! I don't know what I'm doing! L's directing this show!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! L's Q's and A's is BACK!

Disclaimer: me no own. He *jerks thumb at L* owns himself, and I own me (al least… I think I do…) and we own our opinions, but other than that, nada. The concept of this story isn't even mine. It was left to me after ilovewriting23 gave it up.

**mello rox my sox:**

**hi L i have some questions**

**Mello- hey get back in the closet**

**hi EowynsPen remember me i write ask Mello anyway now time to ask L**

**1) whats your favorite animal**

**2) have you ever been stalked before**

**3) what would you do if one of my best friends glomped you**

**4) do you like hugs**

**5) whats your favorite color**

**6) and what kind of music do you like**

**bye bye thats all i got for now**

**-mello rox my sox**

Dear mello rox my sox,

(EowynsPen: Of course I remember you! You rock!)

1. My favorite animal is the housecat, as it is a coy, finicky creature, still managing to remain aloof when they depend entirely upon their host, yet can survive on their own if forced to. I admire that. They fascinate me.

2. Yes, I have, but me being a master at disguise, they did not find me.

3. I would probably use my capoeira skills, assuming I was under attack.

4. I don't mind them.

5. My favorite color is probably either black or white, as they are simple. Then again, they are shades, but I will assume they count.

6. I like to listen to classical music when not working on a case. I find it soothing.

Goodbye.

**rockangel160:**

**Alright then, I'll repeat myself so that the next update I get isn't a**

**transfer notice. **

**L...**

**Do you read Batman comics?**

**Do any of the characters remind you of people in your life?**

**Does Misa remind you of anyone in Batman?**

**Is Near British or American?**

**Where is Matt from? Is he French? I just get this French vibe...**

**How many girls have you come across in your life?**

Dear rockangel160:

Sorry about the confusion.

1. I have perused them occasionally when undercover, but have never had any time to actually read them.

2. Characters? In what? Batman? If so, I already stated above that I never had a chance to read them.

3. She seems the type to be a kidnapped female in distress.

4. I don't usually get involved with the Wammy children, but I believe Near was born in the USA.

5. Once again, I don't get involved, but Mattwas born in England. It's possible he has a French ancestor.

6. Countless. I see them all the time. From a window, in the street, in a sweet shop… do you honestly expect me to keep track?

**puddingcup:**

**yay! L! normally i don't read the L question things because there are so many**

**but i know who you (EowynsPen)are! ... well, at least i know you ask questions**

**on Matt and Matsuda's stuff :D yay!!**

**so how are you, L?**

**what color undergarments are you wearing at the moment... sorry, random**

**question, but if you had read the story i just read, you would understand.**

**do you wear contacts?**

**that's all for now :D**

**-hugs L and leaves-**

Dear puddingcup,

(EowynsPen: OMG! You're reviewing my story! You, the awesome writer of interactive fics! Yay!)

1. I am fine, thank you very much.

2. If you must know, white.

3. No, I have perfect vision, except for a slight aversion to extremely bright lights. However, research has shown me that this is common among the human species.

4. Thank you for the hug.

**はじめまして。**

**日本語を話せ****ま****すか****？**

**I have a few questions to ask you L. ^_^**

**, how come we have the same birthday? I made yo a cake but sadly Mello**

**stoled it -.-"**

**2.I know that your successors (excuse my english, I'm stil learning.) have**

**nere seem you, Mello beeing the expection, so how did you meet him?**

**, since this have been bothering for a few, your views on B, After the**

**LABB Case you should admire him somewhat, right?**

** did you feel when Kira murdered him?**

** you like doing the commericals in Japan?**

**, what your opinons on Mello and Near secert affairs(They have met**

**serectly ing the manga, based on various foreshadows and such)Is it**

**questionable?**

**! Now for the question that even the mightly L would never get, B would**

**be proud, So... here it goes.**

**2+2+DEATHNOTE= Chair, So 2/2=?**

**^_^ Good luck.**

Dear Uzura,

Nice to meet you too. Your Japanese is very good. I hope you don't mind that I'm replying in English, I just want to be fair to your fellow reviewers. Because of this, and also (as any person who communicates in more than one language knows) it's a pain to translate (there are so many words with unique meanings and literal translations in all languages!) please review in English only from now on.

Go ahead and ask. That's the whole point of this, isn't it?

1. We likely have the same birthday because we were born on the same date. That should be obvious, shouldn't it? Thank you for your thoughtfulness with the cake.

2. Don't worry, your English is fine. What is your first language? I'm not quite sure what you're asking. Are you asking how I met Mello? I was visiting the orphanage and realized I had a few days to spare. I was about to contact the ICPO and officially take on the Kira case, and I knew I might not survive. I saw Mello and recognized him from pictures. I invited him to come to a café with me, and I told him three of my greatest adventures. I knew I might die and I wanted somebody from the next generation to know about me, remember me.

3. Beyond Birthday was an extraordinarily intelligent man. I admire his determination, but he had the wrong ideas. He would never have made a good successor to me.

4. I felt for his death as I did for all of Kira's murders; with an increasing determination to catch Kira once and for all. His murder was no less and no more to me than any other criminals'.

5. They were simply a part of the business, although I will admit that I like attention, as per human nature. Unfortunately, attention is usually what puts me in danger. I was taking a risk.

6. Likely they were meeting to (in Mello's case) insult, but they might have been attempting to make up their differences. I doubt they succeeded.

7. 2, if you go by Levithianon logic.

**x-Skullz-x:**

**Hi hi's L :)**

**Hope your enjoying staying with EowynsPen :) (Also hi Eowyns =])**

**Okay, question time XD:**

**1: I know you must be getting sick of the whole can I have a kiss, can I have**

**a hug thing and the high-five has already been done so...Can I have a piggyy**

**back while wearing a panda hat? XD...pweese? :)**

**2: Will you wear the panda hat? :)**

**3: I have Joker boxers (Yes, you had to know =]) What boxers do you wear?**

**:P(Yes, I think of these things =])**

**4: What do you smell like, Rhiannon says sweets but then I thought you might**

**have a certain deodarent or something(I like lynx :P)?**

**5: What smiley face do you like better :) or =]?**

**6: If you were asked to play seven minutes in heaven would you?**

**7: If you were FORCED to play seven minutes in heaven what would you write to**

**go in the hat? :)**

**8: If you've seen Batman: The Dark Knight who do you liek better- Batman or**

**Joker?(It's okay to like the bad guy XD :P)**

**9: What super power would you most like to have?**

**10: If you were offered an endless suply of sweets and cakes and anything**

**else you desire would you be willing to (*cough*live with me*cough*) sleep**

**with Kira? :P :P**

Dear x-Skullz-x,

Hi! - EowynsPen

Yes, I am. She's nice to me and feeds me.

(EowynsPen: Well, what else am I supposed to do with you? Prop you in a corner? Maybe frame you on a wall? Tch. Lol, jk, I'm happy you're here!)

1. … no…

2. If I must…

3. Lovely. I wear white boxers, if you must know.

4. …I don't really smell myself…

(EowynsPen: He smells like strawberries!)

Hmm… *sniffs* Well, what do you know, I do!

5. I suppose the second

(EowynsPen: I like the first one better!)

6. …maybe…

(EowynsPen: L, you're such a pervert!)

7. Hmm… perhaps "devilishly handsome", or "genius detective", ooh! What about "mysterious"?

(EoywnsPen: You're so vain… I like the last one though!)

Me too.

8. I haven't seen it.

9. hmm… Invisiblility would help when investigating…

10. I already have an endless supply of sweets, as I have more than enough money for a lifetime supply. As for my other desires, I believe you must work to get your wishes granted, and do it with your own two hands. So, no.

**Yuka-Chan16:**

**To author: lol. I bet you'll do a great job. :D**

**To L-san:**

**Hi L-san(curtsy). How do you do? lol. **

**Anyway..**

**1)Do you agree that the actor playing you in the live action movies portrays**

**you quite nicely? (lol. Me and my sister thinks so. :D)**

**2)Writing or Drawing?**

**3)Stories or essays?**

**4)Will you read the MelloxMatt story that I'll post here?**

**5)Will you review? (lol)**

**6)Would you like a cookie? (hands over cookies that have a chocolate upper**

**part) It's my father's...Sh...**

**It's inappropriate to ask questions then leave without a token of gratitude**

**so here (hands over strawberry cheesecake). (Waves and smiles) 'Til next**

**time!**

**~Yuka-Chan16~**

**:D**

Dear Yuka-Chan16,

(EowynsPen: Thank you! I needed that!)

Thank you for the curtsy, but let's do away with formalities, please. There is no need.

1. I don't think so, actually.

(EowynsPen: Well I definitely don't! I watched the movies and laughed at their suckishness! Sorry to all fans of them, but EVERYTHING was wrong! I was laughing my head off, especially at Misa's creepy stalker dude that stole her used tissue from the trash can! But I reeeaaally didn't like the portrayal of L. He sat all wrong, didn't do the holding-thingees thing properly, and L doesn't have an arrangement of random sweets on a table, he orders exactly what he wants at the time, like two scoops of mint ice cream or five chocolate eclairs. Sorry, but I hated it.)

*ahem* Sorry about her, you get used to her rants.

2. Hmm… writing, although I have doodled in the past.

3. Impossible to say. Stories are for entertainment, essays are for work. There are too many variables and you haven't specified what for.

4. I'm sorry, but I have so many cases, I don't have the time.

(EowynsPen: I'll try, though!)

5. EowynsPen probably will.

(EowynsPen: You betcha!)

6. Thank you.

Oh, how polite! Now, which to eat first, cookie or cheesecake? Cookie or cheesecake?

(EowynsPen: WAIT! *checks to make sure they're not poisoned* Okay, you can eat them!)

Thank you again!

**Tajiri:**

**Hello L-kun:**

**1. I hope you don't mind if I call you "kun" instead of "san" (would be worse**

**if I called you "chan" lol)**

**2. Who do you think is worthy of being your successor, Mello or Near?**

**3. When did you discover you liked sweets?**

**4. Who taught you how to play tennis?**

**5. A little problem to keep you amused:**

**Two painters must paint a big room. Painter A can paint it alone in 4 hours.**

**Painter be can paint it alone in 2 hours.**

**How many hours will they spend if they paint the room together?**

**(the answer is not 3 hours)**

Dear Tajiri,

1. I don't really mind… and I suppose that even if I did, I couldn't stop it, anyways.

2. They both have good and bad traits. Mello is too emotional, being rash and headstrong when wisdom and contemplation is needed. However, that is a sign of a true warrior, and he is one of the most loyal people I know. This is both a strength and a weakness. His greatest strength is to act fast, and his thinking is not limited by rules and the law. However, his inferiority complex and jealousy for Near blinds him, and while his ambition drives him it also drags him down. Near, however, is too thoughtful, and pushes his emotions away, so he is almost inhuman. His calmness is an asset in many cases, but it leaves him cold and unfeeling. He also tends to overanalyze things. While his intelligence is great, even perhaps at my own level, he has no social skills and relies entirely on his team members to take care of everything he thinks up. He values results above all else, and fails to see the deeper meaning in things. I don't think that either Mello or Near are up to succeeding me. If they could get past their differences and work as a team, then I might have something to work with. At their current position, however, even Matt, with his carelessness and uncaring nonchalance would be more considerable.

(EowynsPen: I like Matt! And I like Mello better than Near. Near's a meanypuss.)

3. When I was four, Watari gave me some sweets from a sweetshop while he was taking me around town. I took some with me and, working on a problem, ate some. I found that it accelerated my thinking process and, as the taste was delicious, resolved to have them whenever I was working.

4. Watari. He got me a tennis racket and some balls when I was eight. He said playing would help me with stress from my case and would clear my thinking. As per my personality, I worked doggedly at the sport until, out of curiosity, I entered Britain's junior league championship and won.

5. I'd say either one hour or five hours. If they work together, they could get the job done in one hour. If they are professional painters, it is likely they will bicker and criticize one another, prolonging the process. Unless I have a detailed analysis of their personalities, I cannot say an exact amount of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! Hope you liked L's answers! I can't believe it's chapter three already!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, that'd rock. Sadly, I don't.

**Starrise57:**

**YEAHHHH!!!! YOU ROCK EOWYNSPEN!!!!!!! I told you you could do it!!!!!! even though u didn't believe me... but you're doing GREAT! even hiding L from your parents and everything, you're awesome. Tell L that I admire his courage to flaunt his white boxer over the www.**

Dear Starrise57,

(EowynsPen: Thanks!!! But I knew I could do it, I just wanted some encouragement as I was a bit stressed, with the history thing and all.)

Oh, she does a great job at hiding me from her parents. I don't really get why, though…

(EowynsPen: If they knew there was some guy in his twenties living in our house, they'd freak! Especially since you don't wear socks!)

I hate socks…

(EowynsPen: Me too, L. Me too.)

Umm… alright, thank you for admiring my "flaunting"

**mello rox my sox:**

**EowynsPen hi we are talking in Pms now arent wee :D**

**Mello: get back in the goddamn closet**

**i dont wanna i wanna ask L questions**

**Mello: L really okay ask him y7ou all you want**

**1) so if my friend hugged you she would get hurt i thought you were a master**

**in the brazilian martial arts that is what it said in the how to read**

**2) can i hug you**

**2) were you and BB ever friends**

**3) did you have a 'relationship' with light**

**4) are you a secret ninja from the moon**

**5) do you like turtles**

**6) have you ever stalked anyone besides Light before**

**7) did you ever have a crush on any girl**

Dear mello rox my sox,

(EowynsPen: Ja!)

1. Yes, but capoeira would be better in this case, as I would not know who's glomping me.

2. If you must.

3. He was simply another child in the orphanage. I only ever saw him once or twice.

4. No

5. Turtles are nice. They have a good primary defense, but little hope if the enemy gets in their shell.

6. I have _followed_ many people on suspicion of being criminals.

7. Yes, in fact I have.

**AkumuKitty9797:**

**Okay, L, I have some questions for you. . .**

**1. What is your favorite band? (In case you care, mine's Linkin Park!!)**

**2. . . .Do you like yaoi? (Sorry, I must know. . .XD)**

**3. Do you like pie or pi (3.14) better? Why? **

**4. Do you like cherries or strawberries better? You don't have to answer why**

**if you don't want. . . :)**

**Anyways, I'm giving you a hug and all, cuz you're incredibly cute. . . and I**

**think this fic is coming along nicely!**

***AK***

Dear AkumuKitty9797,

1. Hmm… I don't listen to music as often as I'd like, but Reliant K is fairly good

(EowynsPen: I like Nightmare!)

2. …well…

(EowynsPen: Oh, dear lord. He's a pervert in all forms, so I'd assume he does.)

… I hate you, EowynsPen

(EowynsPen: Love you to, L.)

3. Pie. Pi has too many definitions. I dislike words with more than two or three definitions. They're imprecise. Besides, Pie, when made correctly, tastes good.

4. They are both yummy. I suppose… strawberries.

(EowynsPen: Me too!)

*sigh* thank you for the hug. It is appreciated.

(EowynsPen: You like the fic? OMG! You rock! Have cookies!)

But those are mine!

(EowynsPen: I'll make you more!)

**master holykira:**

**hi l**

**rain here**

**1) do u like pandas cause i have a hyper-active friend who luffs pandas.**

**2) do listen to any other kind of music besides classic?**

**3) aww! i ran out of questions but here are some strawberries from my bf's**

**dad and can i have a quick hug**

Dear master holykira, aka rain,

1. I do like pandas. They are a fascinating species. I have donated to save them from extinction and am proud of it.

2. Yes, but classical helps me unwind. I listen to the others purely for enjoyment.

3. Thank you and yes you may have a hug.

**YoutubeGirl:**

**Hi L -waves hand crazily-**

**1)Have you ever cross-dressed?**

**2)Did someone ever prank call you?**

**Me: I can picture a drunk Matt doing something like that. Or Mello on a sugar**

**rush.**

**3)Do you know how to surf?**

**4)How many places have you been?**

**5)Do you get annoyed when people say you look like a panda?**

**Me: You do look like a panda! A cake loving panda but a panda noneless!**

**6)How many languages can you speak? **

**Bye and have a plesant day!**

Dear YoutubeGirl,

1. …Yes, but it was just one time, and it was for a case.

2. No. My numbers are not available to the public (or the governments, for that matter), on secure lines, and are scrambled five-fold. However, after I gave the Kira task force my number, Matsuda called me by accident. He sounded very embarrassed when he realized he was talking to me. He'd been describing his "weirdo new boss guy" to a friend. Matt and Mello never had my number.

(EowynsPen: I can picture it too, lol. L, why didn't you give them your number?)

For exactly that reason.

3. Actually, I don't. I've only been on a beach three times. The first we had to rush and I was getting ice cream, and on the next two I was trailing suspects.

4. All the continents, and a fair amount of the countries. I haven't spent very much time in Africa, though…

5. Slightly, but long ago I learned that appearances, and what people say about them, do not matter.

(EowynsPen: To you, yeah. What about someone trying to get a job? Eh? Eh?)

Then the employer should look at their skills, not their looks.

(EowynsPen: The world doesn't work that way, L.)

*sigh* Unfortunately.

6. What do you mean by "speak"? Do you mean that I am fluent in, that I know enough to get by in, or that I know at least few words in? Because there are different numbers for each.

Thank you.

**Xtreme Spirit:**

**Hi L, Ryuzaki, Lawliet, or whatever you want to be called, I'm XtremeSpirit**

**(however that's not my real name, for you see I also have a fake name...a**

**couple of them in fact ;)) But you can just call me Treme for short. **

**I just want to tell you that you are who I aspire to be :) (Oh God I hope**

**that doesn't sound creepy or anything...) I want to grow up to be a detective,**

**especially one for the FBI,it sounds like such a thrill! What advice can you**

**give to me about becoming a good detective? **

**Also a few other questions: **

**1.) What was it like growing up in the Wammy House? Lonely? **

**2.) What was your most recent dream about? Wait, let me rephrase that: What**

**was the your most recent dream that did NOT involve cake, chocolate or any**

**other kind of sugary treat about? **

**3.) Do you believe in reincarnation? Or rather what do you think happens to**

**you after yo die? **

**4.) What do you think of teenagers with eating disorders (i.e. Anorexia**

**Nevosa)? Considering your own eating habits, what would you say to a teenage**

**girl struggling with an eating disorder? **

**5.) What do you think is your greatest accomplishment other than the Kira**

**case? **

**6.) *looks over past questions* did you know that you had so many fan girls**

**willing to spend quite possibly their life savings on buying you cake? You**

**lucky dog, you...**

**7.) Do you have any regrets? **

**8.) Why do you suppose so many people assume that you're gay? **

**9.) Umm...*shuffles feet* would you ever consider going to get coffee with**

**me? Maybe some cake? On me of course *blushes***

Dear Treme,

Please call me L for these questions. Don't worry, aspiring to be a detective is a great thing. Just remember; it won't be easy. You have to work your way up, but never settle for second-best.

1. It wasn't too lonely; I had Watari. The other children in the orphanage weren't as gifted as me, so they avoided me. Only after I started solving world-famous cases (when I was eight) did Watari turn the orphanage into a place to create my successors.

2. I had a dream last night that an angry wasp was trying to sting me.

3. I can't say for sure, but I believe we encounter something far beyond the realms of human imagination.

(EowynsPen: That's deep. I always thought we went wherever we expected to go.)

Hmm… plausible.

4. I think they are like any other teenagers with diseases. I would probably wish her to get well soon.

5. When I made my first friend.

6. I wish they wouldn't. I can get cake on my own, I don't need them to work so hard. Besides, they could never find me.

7. Yes. I have been very lonely for much of my life. I wish I could have made more friends… among other things.

8. Likely because there were very few females involved with the Kira case, which has been publicized. People wish to pair me up, but they have "slim pickings" as the saying goes when it comes to females.

9. No, not at all. It would be my pleasure. *smiles*

(EowynsPen: Hold on, L! We don't even know where she is! How can you possible go for coffee somewhere?)

Hmm…

(EowynsPen: OH! I know! I'll take you to Turtlebread Café! Then you can both much on coffee and sweets from wherever you are! You can imagine you're together!)

…

(Well, I think it's a good idea.)

**watergoddesskasey:**

**dear L**

**i have a few questions i would like to ask...**

**1. would you eat a chocolate covered bug? (i prob would)**

**2. say if you could get a year supply of cake for free but you would have to**

**kick a puppy would you do it?**

** do you make time to shave? im suprised they never show you with**

**5oclock shadow.**

** you were handcuffed with retard light how did you two manage to go to**

**the bathroom without being to embarressed?**

** many licks does it tack to get into the center of a tootsie roll pop? **

**6. what is the meanest thing youve dome in your life?**

**7. im terribly night blind and tend to run into crap in the dark do you have**

**any trouble navigating in the dark?**

**8. why does mello look like a chick? **

** time i hear mello's name i get hungry for mellow cups do you? (like**

**reeses but with marshmellow in the middle)**

**i guess thats all.. oh wait...**

**9. whats the meaning of life? is it 42?**

Dear watergoddesskasey,

1. It depends on what type of bug. If it was a poisonous one, then no. If a grub or other edible and unharmful bug, why not? I've had some before on cases. Some are quite good.

2. I have no need for free cake. I have an adequate supply on my own. Besides, hurting living creatures for selfish reasons is against my morals.

3. I shave after I shower…

4. I was not embarrassed, as it is a natural bodily function. Raito yelled at me a lot, though. He seemed embarrassed.

5. Depending upon the size of the tongue and the vigor of the licks, around 3,564.

6. I yelled at Watari once when I was stressed out and he suggested taking a break. I was sincerely sorry and apologized to him immediately. He was very good about it and forgave me.

7. I've heard that eating vegetables increases night sight. However, I have no trouble in the dark because all the sugar I eat charges up my brain, which, in the dark without a case to work on, needs to do something, so it focuses on my eyes.

8. I have never been under that impression. He simply has slightly longer hair then many males.

9. I've never heard of them… I must try them someday… so no, but I do tend to smile on the inside when I remember how he got that particular name.

. This is something debated every day. There is a large possibility that there is no such thing as the meaning of life. I think reserving judgment on the matter is wisest for now, but if you really want to know what I think, crack this code:

WKH PHCQLQJ RI OLIH LV VRPHWKLQJ BRX PXVW ILQG IRU BRXUVHOI.

**Art is a bang XD:**

**Yay Questions! **

**Hajimimashite, L-sama! I would like to interro- Ahem, I mean ask you a few**

**questions, if you don't mind ^^ I'll try not to repeat.**

**1. Do you like your name? I mean L Lawliet, that is...**

**2. Do you prefer "Light" or "Raito"?**

**3. When did you start sitting like that?**

**4. What do you think of Near's (and Mello's) tactics for cornering Kira?**

**5. What are your thoughts about Light?**

**6. This is completely random, but why does Matt smoke? Doesn't he know it's**

**bad for you?**

**7. Why don't you ever show your face when investigating?**

**8. Do you think Shinigamis' are evil?**

**9. If you had three wishes, what would they be? All of them!**

**10. How does it feel to have so many fans?**

**11. Who is the most interesting person you've ever met? Choose from: Light,**

**Misa, Near, Mello, Matt, Matsuda, Soichiro, Aizawa, and whoever else is in**

**your investigation team...ane me. XD**

**You're awesome, L-sama! I wanna be a great detective just like you! And go by**

**the letter V or something...Oh yeah, here's your cake! **

***hands over giant cake with a hundred strawberries***

**Sorry for all the questions :) I'll be sure to ask more later. And**

**EowynsPen-san, you did a wonderful job ^^ Where would the world be without**

**"L's Q's and A's?"**

**I almost forgot, can I have a hug? *puppy eyes***

Dear Art is a bang XD,

1. It's a good name.

2. I called him Raito, because it would be considered unusual for him if I called him by the meaning of his name in a different language. I don't mind when people use either.

3. When I was very young. I couldn't solve a case, so I started contorting myself around in my chair, trying to get comfortable. I reached that position and all my thoughts fell into place.

4. Near's were clever, but not close or personal enough for my liking. Mello was too rash, but his unpredictable tactics did a lot to keep Kira on his toes.

5. Light was a criminal who was committing heinous hypocrisy.

(EowynsPen: I like to think of him in a different way. Remember when he lost his memories of the Death Note? L and him were almost friends. He still had the same morals, but he was a completely different person. I think there were two sides of him; Light and Kira.)

6. Likely he does it to shock people. Perhaps when he and Mello joined the Mafia he was given one and got addicted. I have been told it is very hard to quit. He most definitely knows it is bad for his health.

7. It puts me in danger. While you might think it selfish, I must save my own skin for the sake of the world. Think about it. L, the world's greatest detective. If you got rid of L, your chances of getting away wit a crime go up dramatically. If an enemy got a picture of my face, it would be simple (for anyone with intelligence) to track me down.

8. Shinigami are an enigma to mankind, but from studying the ones we came into contact with, I came to this conclusion. Shinigami are neither good nor evil, they are a part of nature, like the seasons, or we humans. Some can choose to do things we humans consider morally wrong, but others do not. There are good and bad Shinigami, just like humans.

9. Hmm… a cake, a strawberry, and a sunny day.

10. It makes me pity others with them more than I used to.

11. Mello. I don't think a single person can argue that he is interesting… in one way or another.

Thank you. Why V?

Thank you for the cake.

(EowynsPen: EowynsPen-SAN? As in the honorific! OMG Someone used an honorific after my name!!! I feel so loved! Thank you Art is a bang XD-san!)

Oh. Yes, I suppose you may have a hug.

**Yuka-Chan16:**

**Yay! Glad to be help to you -glomps authoress- ^__^**

**Hi again L-san!!**

**More questions!!**

**1)Ice cream or snow cones?**

**2)favorite animal?**

**3)favorite dessert?**

**Here! A strawberry cheesecake!**

**I'll be back with more questions! I'm writing this before school,now I've got**

**to go!!**

Dear Yuka-Chan16,

(EowynsPen: …thanks… I think…)

1. Ice cream. They come in more flavors.

2. The housecat.

3. Hmm… vanilla cake with strawberries on top.

Thank you.

**Tajiri:**

**Hello again, L-kun:**

**I hope you don't mind if I keep a smooth conversation going. The brain needs**

**its own food, be it thinking or talking.**

**1. Did you ever want to kill someone?**

**2. Now we enter in personal grounds. Have you ever been in love?**

**3. Is your hair black or blue?**

**4. Another problem, so you may pass your sleepless nights doing something.**

**Don't worry, this one is easier than the other one:**

**You are flipping a fair coin with two potential outcomes: head and tails. In**

**your first 9 tosses, the outcome of each toss is heads. What is the**

**probabilistic outcome of "heads" being the correct response for the tenth**

**toss?**

Dear Tajiri,

Go ahead. I recommend fish.

1. Do you mean, actually wish to end someone's life, or simply be furious enough to think it as a passing thought? I have never experienced the former, as I pride myself on keeping detached. However, some would-be detectives and police are so mindlessly infuriating that I wish they'd all go away.

2. Do you mean, in love as in I want to spend my whole life with someone and are entranced by their very existence, or just a crush?

3. *sweatdrop* My hair is black, the edges just look like they have a blue tint in a certain light, like all black hair.

4. It depends. Is the coin in mint condition? What type of coin is it?

Now, some of you *ahem*Tajiri*ahem* have been asking me questions and riddles. I think this is nice, but please make sure it can actually be solved, and that there are not too many variables, when it is a practical question. For more abstract riddles, I enjoy them a lot. If you're wondering what they are, take a look at the riddles asked in the riddle battle between Gollum and Bilbo in J.R.R. Tolkien's "The Hobbit". Thank you! -L


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! I'm so glad you like this story! L will be happy to answer any questions, so long as they aren't too vague.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be here? Scratch that. If I owned it, would what's on here be so awful?

**Tajiri:**

**First of all, a hug, because I'll get a little closer:**

**1. Can I be your brother ^^?**

**2. What was the worst illness you had to experience?**

**3. Have you ever travelled to other countries? Which one was the most**

**interesting?**

**4. Have you ever had a different haircut? Or at least combing your hair...**

Dear Tajiri,

1. …No. Besides, that would put us both in danger.

2. I have a very strong immune system, but I remember once having a very unpleasant experience with the stomach flu.

3. Many. All of them were very interesting. It depends on what you're interested in.

4. I comb my hair. And I don't feel it's necessary to fuss over hairstyles. This is natural for me. I just trim it every now and then because Watari says it's healthy for it.

**master holykira:**

**hey l,**

**i guess i would agree about the classical. it can be helpful and so does**

**regular music. right now i'm bored out of my mind cause i'm in england working**

**with my uncle (somewhere i have no clue)**

**1) is it easy to be a detective? i have asked my father this but he won't**

**tell me. i am a detective but nothing good has come up for cases.**

**2) what was A like before he died?**

Dear master holykira,

Oh, well I hope you find something that interests you.

(EowynsPen: Like fire! And knives! And pointy things!)

Please excuse her. She's ready to kill her father.

(EowynsPen: Not kill him! Just… maim him a bit.)

1. The bigger a reputation you have, the easier. It also helps to have friends in useful places. However, it is never easy. Even the little cases can be surprising once in a while. It also depends on how old you are. If you're, say, 15, not many people will hire you when they could have someone who's 34.

2. A was an intelligent person, kind, but shy and reclusive. He was up to taking action if the situation called for it, but in the end he was overwhelmed.

**puddingcup:**

**sorry for not reviewing on the last chapter. i've been busy.**

**oh, and if you're wondering why i haven't updated on Matt and Matsuda's**

**stuff, it's because i've been busy... which stinks because i REALLY have**

**to get working on some of my Twilight stories too... so yeah, that's why i may**

**not update as soon as i would like... anyway...**

**oh, and i also haven't read any of the other questions or answers due to the**

**fact i don't have as much time as i would like, so if these seem repetative,**

**my apologies :D**

**1. do you listen to Linkin Park? i'm listening to them right now :D i like**

**them.**

**2. what's your favorite genre of music?**

**3. watch movies/tv? which movie/show is your favorite?**

**4. Ever seen 28 Days Later? if yes, what's your opinion on it?**

**that's all for now!**

**bye!! -hugs L-**

Dear puddingcup,

It's perfectly alright.

(EowynsPen: Don't worry about it! I updated early!)

1. I've heard they're good, and have been meaning to listen to them once I got the time.

2. Hmm… classical helps me relax.

3. Yes, in my free time. I found the televised Miss Marple mysteries to be fascinating. I've started to read the books.

4. No, but I'll try. Unfortunately, I don't have much free time, so I might not get around to it.

Thank you for the hug.

**Yuka-Chan16:**

**lol. My...I like asking stuff...lol.**

**Good morning L-san..(yawns)**

**1)Any tips on how to act like you? My friends and I are doing a roleplay and**

**they picked me as L...**

**2)Favorite color?**

**3)Can you hug the author for me? I just felt like giving a hug =3**

**4)Can you hug Light for me? He's my second favorite character.**

**5)Matt or Mello?**

**6)Mello or Near?**

**7)Matt or Near?**

**Well...that's it for now. Bye (waves) Oh and here's another cheesecake. I**

**don't know which flavor is that. They ran out of strawberry cheesecake for**

**some reason or other...**

**~Yuka-Chan16~**

**:D**

Dear Yuka-Chan16,

1. Find a difficult case and solve it.

(EowynsPen: Try the sitting thing. Not many people can get it right, but I've found that, if done properly, it really does help you think! Also, worry your lower lip with your thumb.)

2. Black. It's simple, although it is a shade, not a color.

3. (EowynsPen: Aw, how sweet of you! *hugs Yuka-Chan16*)

Actually, she asked me to hug you, EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: Nani? *reads question again* Oh… *blush*)

*blushes slightly* Erm… *hugs EowynsPen*

4. …If you wish…

(EowynsPen: Yo, Light!)

Light: What?

(EowynsPen: *points to L* He's gotta hug you.)

Light: W-what? No, I can't do this.

(EowynsPen: *holds up bag of potato chips*

Light: …Fine.

*L hugs Light quickly, the goes back to the computer*

Light: *takes potato chips and leaves*

(EowynsPen: …)

5. Matt is too careless. Mello, professionally speaking. As in terms of who I like better, don't make me choose. They're like my children.

(EowynsPen: Awww!! :3)

6. Both. They both have major strengths and flaws.

7. Near, professionally speaking.

8. Thank you. It looks like blueberry-pineapple-watermelon.

(EowynsPen: …)

**omg Mello did you hear L thinks you are one of the most interesting person**

**yay**

**Mello: really omg I LOVE YOU L!**

**pst L dont you remember the time when you got your first cell phone and Matt**

**and Mello were on a sugar rush and called you like six times watari got so mad**

**at you**

**1) *hugs L* thank you my friends deserves the hug though she isnt feeling**

**well**

**2)have anyone ever attacked you witha vase**

**3) do you like vampires (not twilight)**

**4) how do you feel about yaoi itself with light or BB**

**5) are you spiffy today ^^**

**bye bye L**

**mello rox my sox**

Dear mello rox my sox,

Thank you, Mello.

Of course, but I didn't count that in the prank calling question as they weren't prank calls, they simply missed me. They were five at the time.

1. Thank you for the hug. I hope your friend gets better.

(EowynsPen: Oh I feel for her I'm sick too! High fever, headache, sore throat, coughing, the works! L here has to take care of me! And you wouldn't believe how hard it is to sneak him food when I'm sick!)

Don't worry about it, just focus on getting better.

(EowynsPen: Awww!)

2. Yes. Many times.

(EowynsPen: Oh, poor vase! Don't hurt the poor vases!)

You wound me, EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: Awww It's okay I love you too L, you're right up there with the vases and the daffodils!)

…

(EowynsPen: Actually, scratch that. I don't like daffodils. You're with the vases and the birdies.)

Go back to bed. You're still sick.

(EowynsPen: I'm IN bed, L! I'm writing this in the soft, warm cushiness of cushy!)

Let's move on…

3. I don't believe they exist. I find the entire concept fascinating though. It makes you wonder who first thought it up.

(EowynsPen: My mom's scared of them! She says that when she was my ae she read _Dracula_, and every night she brought it downstairs and hid it under things so it wouldn't be in the room with her while she slept!)

4. Hmm… Well I can picture Light with someone from his college, but I don't think BB ever had time for a relationship.

5. Why yes, I am "spiffy" today!

Goodbye.

**Art is a bang XD:**

**W00t! L-sama answered my questions! ^^ Since my name is long, you can just**

**call me...V? Eh? Why V? Because V is a cool letter. See, it goes up-down-up,**

**and looks like a L when held sideways...and sounds cool. Ve. XD**

**Hello again, EowynsPen-san! I'm glad you like the honorific ^^ Now**

**questions!**

**L-sama:**

**1. Do you feel annoyed because there are so many questions? **

**2. What's your favourite season?**

**3. Yay! *hugs***

**4. Who did you have a crush on?**

**5. Do you ever change clothes? Or do you only have one outfit/copies of the**

**same outfit?**

**6. Why does BB-san look so much like you? Did you copy his appearance, or did**

**he copy yours? Oh, and I haven't read the book yet, so no spoilers please!**

***hides under blanket***

**7. Do you believe in God? **

**8. Would Raito make a good God?**

**9. Is Near by any chance a robot?**

**10. Who do you think has the coolest name?**

Dear V,

(EowynsPen: Cool! I had a camp counselor once who lived in Zimbabwe. Her name was suuuuper long, so she never told it to us, but it started with a V so she had everyone call her Vee! She rocked!)

1. No, they help me pass the time while caring for EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: Stop it! You make it sound so… weird! I'm just sick! Jeez!)

2. Spring. It's a good season to think.

(EowynsPen: I personally like the rainy season best! When it's a light, warm rain!)

3. Thank you.

4. Erm…

(EowynsPen: Ooh! Come on, L! Tell us!)

…

(EowynsPen: L, come on! You promised to answer every question! Even the personal, nosy, intrusive ones!)

Look, EowynsPen! A robin!

(EowynsPen: Birdie? Birdie? Where? *runs around looking for the birdie* BIRDIE! BIRDIE!)

*types quickly so EowynsPen won't notice* If you want to figure it out, tell me and I'll put a riddle at the end of the next chapter!

(EowynsPen: L you liar! No birdie!)

Lie down, EowynsPen. You're still sick.

(EowynsPen: I think I'm getting delirious or something. I could have sworn you just looked concerned for my physical health.)

Well, normally I'm concerned for your mental health, but it isn't that big a difference. I'll take over now, okay?

(EowynsPen: Sure, just promise to type what I say, kay?)

Fine.

5. I have a lot of jeans and shirts that look similar. I don't really bother with shopping, so I just find something I like and order a lot of it.

6. He copied me. B was obsessed with being better than me, but to do so he felt he had to first become me. He also used heavy makeup and hair dye.

7. I'm not sure. I'm agnostic. I consider it to be the one mystery I'll have to die to solve.

(EowynsPen: I'm a Kititanian!)

8. No. He's to self-centered.

(EowynsPen: So he'd be a perfect god!)

No.

(EowynsPen: Yes! Lots of gods of mythology are selfish!)

…True. I suppose it depends on what type of god you're talking about.

9. No. Near is human. His DNA was checked when we were finding out who his parents were.

10. I'm not sure which is the "coolest", but Mello's name has an interesting story behind it. Matt started calling him that because he was so 'melo'dramatic, and the name stuck.

**animorphsfreakgirl:**

**hi L! i love u! ok**

**1. have you ever read twilight?**

**, hug... kiss...high five...I KNOW! can me and my friend jess eat dinner**

**with you at the task force buliding?!**

** for you and mello-kun**

** you mad at BB for pretending to be you?**

** you think misa is pretty?**

**6. RIDDLE TIME!**

**in marble walls as white as milk**

**lined withskin as soft as silk within a fountain crystal clear**

**a golden apple doth appear**

**no doors are there to this stronghold-yet theives break in and steal the**

**gold**

**7. what is your opinion on cheese? both the food and the imaginary friend**

** you ever have an imaginary friend?**

**ok, that's it. love ya boo! ;D**

Dear animorphsfreakgirl,

1. No, but EowynsPen has.

(EowynsPen: It was a fairly good book, but not as great as everyone keeps making it out to be.)

2. Sorry, but the task force building is now owned by an insurance company, and if I leave EowynsPen for too long she'll probably end up killing herself or others.

(EowynsPen: I'm not _that_ bad… maybe…)

Beside's, she's sick.

(EowynsPen: You care because?)

You're nice.

(EowynsPen:…)

You feed me.

(EowynsPen: That's more believable.)

Sorry for getting sidetracked. A hug or high-five will be fine, but please don't kiss me.

3. Thank you very much!

4. No. Actually, I'm flattered. However, I also pity him.

(EowynsPen: For copying a creeper?)

No, for copying someone at all, losing his individuality.

5. Yes, I suppose she is pretty, in a goth-Lolita sort of way.

(EowynsPen: She wears too much makeup.)

6. An egg. Excellent riddle by the way; I love those types.

7. Cheese as a food is good. I have no knowledge of an imaginary friend named Cheese.

(EowynsPen: Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese! )

8. No, I was always a terribly realistic child.

(EowynsPen: One of my friends has an imaginary enemy. His name is Clyde. Clyde is EVIL!!!)

You sound like you have very interesting friends.

9. …You love me?

…Did you just call me "boo"?

That's it, guys! Read and review, please! And please send L riddles like the one animorphsfreakgirl sent! Thank you!

Please review. EowynsPen gets extremely bored when she's sick, and it ruins our days.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! L and I are charged up and ready to answer questions!

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a girl named EowynsPen. She owned nothing. The end.

**mello rox my sox**

**oh yea that was funny mello told me all about L and so many sugar rushes oh**

**the memories pst L i kidnapped Mello so he will do ask Mello**

**1) can i be your friend**

**2) oh no your sick EownynsPen your sick why dont worry me and Mello are**

**coming over to cheer you up ready Mello **

**Mello: why the hell are you dragging me into this**

**^^" expect us we will visit you**

**3) L are you making soup and other stuff to make EowynsPen feel better**

**4) do you like tuxedo cats i love them they are my favorite kind of cat :D**

**5) have you ever been kidnapped by a fangirl**

**6) did you have a close relationship with all the kids from the wammy house**

**7) Near called you a loser how do feel about that personally i hate near**

**thats why i kidnapped Mello**

**Mello: damn straight wait what**

**bye bye L oh and heres some weird fangirls fanart inform yourself *hugs L***

Dear mello rox my sox,

How interesting. EowynsPen tells me she's a fan of it and is awaiting the next update.

1. Of course! I would love to have you as my friend

2. (EowynsPen: Yeah it's awful. Oh thanks! Mello, you hurt me with your unenthusiasm!)

3. Yes I want her to get better because when she's sick she has nightmares.

(EowynsPen: He made me soup yesterday for lunch! Unfortunately Dad walked into the kitchen at the last minute so I had to shove him under the table.)

4. They are enjoyable.

(EowynsPen: They're cute!)

5. Does EowynsPen count?

(EowynsPen: No, because you came to me after ilovewriting23 left.)

6. No, I tried to keep myself detached in order to not show favoritism.

7. I don't particularly feel anything. Words tend to bounce off of me.

Thank you for the hug. What fanart?

**puddingcup:**

**Miss Marple. Really? isn't that by Agatha Christie? lol i'm reading the**

**Hercule Poirot novels instead of Miss Marple.**

**that's awesome!**

**Have you ever watched Star Trek? if yes, which is your favorite series and**

**favorite episode? I'm watching the Original Series right now.**

**I might now be able to ask questions for a while, so if i seem to disappear,**

**that's why. I really need to work on all my other stuff :D**

**bye! -hugs-**

Dear puddingcup,

1. Yes, it is.

2. Only a few episodes.

(EowynsPen: OMG I love Star Trek! My favorites are the Original Series and the Next Generation, but Enterprise is okay too! My favorite episode is in the Next Generation when Q is mortal for a short time!)

3. It's perfectly alright.

**Art is a bang XD:**

**V is back again, L-sama! And yes, V wants to know, so will L sama put a**

**riddle at the end of the chapter? XD**

**1. Can I be your friend? *puppy eyes* Pretty please with a cake and**

**strawberry on top?**

**2. Who are your parents? Who are Near's parents? Who are Mello's parents? Who**

**are Matt's parents? Who are BB's parents? Who are- I should shut up...**

**3. Do you believe in ghosts?**

**4. Why does the Kira case need the co-operation of the Japanese police? Just**

**wondering ^^**

**5. If EowynsPen-san is with you, then doesn't that mean she has to move**

**hotels every three days?**

**6. What's your IQ?**

**7. Lets see...riddles...uh...Well, I heard a few, but maybe you already**

**knew...oh well, here's two:**

**a) A man takes a bus to work each morning. His factory is in the middle of**

**two bus stops, both one hundred metres from the factory. The bus route takes**

**him from bus stop 1 to bus stop 2, passing his factory (they are in a straight**

**line). And yet, each time, the man always gets off at bus stop 2. Why?**

**Was that confusing? Well, next one!**

**b) Cinderella was lying on the floor, with a pool of water surrounding her**

**and rocks and glass. She was dead. How come?**

**And in case you've heard of any of those, I have one more ^^ Sorry if you've**

**heard of them, or if they're too easy. Not everyone is a genius like you**

**are...**

Dear V,

Well, I suppose.

1. Of course!

2. My parents are persons who are currently deceased. I'm afraid I can't reveal the rest, as that would violate Wammy's privacy contract.

3. No.

4. Because I needed manpower to carry out my orders, and they were a government organization located in the area. Besides, it would be rude to investigate in Japan without their consent.

5. No, I am staying at her house, which is why all information about her must be kept secret.

6. It doesn't have a set number, as the people who see the test results tend to faint when they see mine. Besides, it grows even now.

(EowynsPen: Is it just me, or is his head swelling?)

7. a) because the factory is inaccessible, or less easily accessible, from his side of it.

b) Either someone killed her, she committed suicide, or there was an accident. I should think that would be obvious.

8. Thank you.

(EowynsPen: Oh, now you've done it! He's getting a big head again!)

**x-Bayley-x:**

**Hello L-sama,**

**Please call me Bayley, I as most people have a few questions for you.**

**1. What do you think of children or teenagers.**

**2. You have a big fanbase, so how do you get out and around without being**

**glomped to death?**

**3. What's your favourite animal? I know people associate you with Panda's.**

**But you might have a different preference.**

**4. Do you prefer, Chocolate, boiled lollies, or cakes?**

**Here! A Strawberry shortcake made with love! *Gives cake***

**Bayley**

Dear Bayley,

1. They are nice. I don't tend to concern myself with them.

2. I wear disguises, or send Watari out.

3. The housecat. This has been asked several times before.

4. Hmm… cakes. They sometimes have all three.

How thoughtful!

**AkumuKitty9797:**

**Hello, L. I have returned to ask you more questions!**

**1. Are you a ninja?**

**2. If you have listened to Linkin Park yet, what is your favorite song by**

**them? (Mine is Numb ^.^)**

**3. Do you play video games? If you do, what is your favorite one/series?**

**(mine's the Legend of Zelda series!)**

**4. If I gave you a waffle, would you eat it? **

**5. And lastly. . .**

**Boxers or breifs? XD**

**Thanx for answering. . . oh yeah, and I'm not leaving without a hug. . . or**

**else I'll call Light in here. . .**

Dear AkumuKitty9797,

1. No, I am not a ninja.

2. I have not listened to it yet. I will have to remember that song. My laptop is being repaired by Watari at the moment, so I'm using EowynsPen's. I shall note it in EowynsPen's sticky application.

(EowynsPen: Sticky application? Wait… Wait No! DON'T OPEN THAT APPLICATION!

*having already opened it* EowynsPen, what is the ma- oh.

(EowynsPen: I told you not to open it.)

3. No, I haven't the time. I believe Matt is fond of that game.

4. Boxers.

You may have a hug.

**Yuka-Chan16:**

**lol! It's okay! -hugs back- ^__^**

**L-san,thanks for the tip,you too EowynsPen-san!**

**1)If a boat was sinking,who would you save:Matt,Mello or Near? Sorry...I let**

**you choose again ^_^;**

**2)To the above question:Why?**

**3)Would you hug me? It's okay if you don't though,it's just a question and I**

**would be content with a handshake.**

**4)Tell Light I love him,please.**

**5)Please tell Misa to stop with the clinging on Light...It's annoying..-ahem-**

**for my friend.**

**6)Would you ever be in love with Light?**

**7)Can you hug EowynsPen again? For me?**

**Here! -gives cheesecake- It's kiwi...I think...?**

**Bye!**

**~Yuka-Chan16~**

**:D**

Dear Yuka-Chan16,

You're most welcome.

(EowynsPen: Yeah!)

1. I would go down with the ship, as I would be captaining it, and tell them to make me proud and work together to save themselves.

2. It would be a good exercise for them, because if they work together, they could become a team even greater than I was.

3. It's fine. *hugs*

4. Um, he's not here.

(EowynsPen: Hold on. *dials numbers* Hello?)

Light: Who is this?

(EowynsPen: It's EowynsPen*)

*real name edited out for the sake of L's security.

Light: What do you want?

(EowynsPen: Hold on. L has something to tell you.)

Light, there is a girl named Yuka-Chan16 who loves you. She's very nice and polite.

Light: Wait… what? Yuka-chan SIXTEEN? Huh? Aren't I a bit old for a sixteen year old? Or is it a part of her name? Ryuzaki, I don't under- *gets cut off by L hanging up*

5. (EowynsPen: My phone bill's gonna go through the roof with all of these long-distance calls… oh well, I'll just tell dad that I'm calling Mer.)

Mer?

(EowynsPen: It's my German contact's codename. *dials numbers*)

Misa: Hello?

(EowynsPen: Misa? It's EowynsPen)

Misa: Hi EowynsPen! What can Misa-Misa do for you?

(EowynsPen: There's this girl named Yuka-Chan16 that's jealous of you and Light, and wants you to stop clinging to him.)

That's not what she said, EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: *covering the mouthpiece of the phone* L, I'm on the phone!)

Misa: Hmph! How rude! Light-kun loves Misa, and Misa loves light! This Yuka-Chan16 girl needs to find her own guy.

(EowynsPen: Kay Misa. Bye!)

Misa: Bye!

(EowynsPen: *hangs up* Sorry I told her for you L, but you would have not used tact.)

But you did not use tact either, EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: Because I didn't want to.)

6. No.

7. She's still sick.

(EowynsPen: What's the question? *scans question* Oh…

Well, Yuka-Chan16 did ask, so… *hugs EowynsPen*

(EowynsPen: *hugs back**blush*)

Thank you for the cheesecake! Yum! Kiwi!

(EowynsPen: I like kiwi too!)

**animophsfreakgirl:**

**hi L! yes i called you boo! would you rather be called honeybunches?**

**okay, more questions.**

**1. cheese is the crazy one from fosters who says "i like cereal" do you like**

**him?**

**2. if you had the choice of never solving another case again or only solving**

**cases involing potatos, whitch would you choose**

**3. if you don't like boo or honeybunches, can i call you mr. sugar?**

**4.(not a question)you are liek so smartical! you must have an iq of liek**

**3,0,0**

**5. okay riddle solver...**

**old mother twichet had one eye and a long tail that she let fly. every time**

**she went through the gap she left a bit of her tail in the trap what is she?**

**6. since you're british, do you say blimey and go on "holiday"**

** you like potatos?**

**, you have'nt read twilight... what about warriors? it's about kittys**

**that kick each others butts!**

** some one put sugar on tsuki(that's what i call light)'s nose, would you**

**lick tsuki?**

**10. could you burn nears toys for me? thnx**

**11. and could you get me a date with matty-kun? i'll make it worth your while**

***waves hugemongous lollipop in L's face***

**luv ya, hate tsuki! byebye boo, honeybunches, or whoever you are!**

Dear animorphsfreakgirl,

*twitch* no.

1. I've never heard of him.

2. Cases involving potatoes. They can be interesting. I once solved a case in which an assassin was after the leader in the soy bean market. I suppose it's much the same thing.

3. Please call me "L"

(EowynsPen: Mmph! *muffled laughter* Mr. Sugar? Honeybunches? *chokes*)

4. I'll take that as a compliment.

5. A needle and thread. Please, try upping the difficulty level.

6. No. I don't tend to fit stereotypes.

7. They're a bit bland.

(EowynsPen: I love baked potatoes! Yummy!)

8. No, I haven't.

(EowynsPen: I have… My friends got scarred for life…)

9. It would be contaminated.

10. No, I'm afraid not. I have no reason to, and that would be cruel, like someone taking away my sweets.

11. That lollipop has artificial flavoring. I don't want it. And I believe Matt is busy with his studies.

(EowynsPen: LOL! L that whole "I don't want it" thing sounded like some high-and-mighty regal person saying, "Your offering is inadequate.")

My faithful readers,

One of you has asked for me to reveal who my, ah, crush is. This is a riddle telling her code name. If you can solve it, I will give you another as to her identity, aka her connection to me. -L

My first is in apple and oak but not tree

My second is that with which we can see

My third is in danger and daring, and yet

Is not in repentance or even regret

My last and final is always first

This secret you know now is my worst


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all!

Disclaimer: L owns the world. I own me. Nothing else.

**Yuka-Chan16**

**Misa! That's not what I meant!! I just thought you should cut off some of the**

**clinging on Light! It's slightly disturbing... And FYI I have my own guy..who**

**kinda likes someone else...-sniff- T_T**

**L-san,you would die in order to save them? That's sweet!**

**Light-san,That's part of my name! And I'm just as old as you are well,3 years**

**younger though.. Sadly..**

**M'kay..Questions!!**

**L-san,**

**1)What do you do when Mello starts joining a strip club?**

**2)What if Near is an alien?**

**3)What would you do when someone says that he knows you are L and he's Kira?**

**4)It's okay for me to hug you? Yay! -hugs lightly- Can't abuse**

**privileges,right?**

**I wish you and EowynsPen-san are here to watch me be little miss emcee**

**today..lol.I'll just send you a video :D Cheesecake? -hands cheesecake- It's**

**kiwi again. I like kiwi too! Bye!**

Dear Yuka-Chan16,

Hold on.

(EowynsPen: *dialing numbers* Hello? It's EowynsPen.)

Misa: Yes?

(EowynsPen: The girl from the other day says she didn't mean it, she just thinks you should tone the clinging down a bit. Besides, she has her own guy, even if he doesn't like her.)

Misa: But Misa loves to cling onto Light! It makes her feel safe and it makes him feel manly!

(Muffled) Light: It does not!

(EowynsPen: Is Light there too? Can you put him on?)

Misa: Sure!

Light: Hello? Misa say's it's EowynsPen. How are you?

(EowynsPen: Fine. Hey, remember that girl we told you about the other day? Well 16 is a part of her name and she's your age.)

Light: Um… Alright then, well.

(EowynsPen: Bye!)

Light: Goodbye.

Yes, I would, if necessary.

1. I suppose I would send him back to Wammys, maybe put him in for counseling. If it's his passion in life, though, then I suppose I shouldn't step in the way.

2. There is only a 0.012% chance that Near is not from planet Earth.

3. It depends on who they are.

4. It's perfectly alright.

(EowynsPen: Everyone can hug L! Except creepers. Wait… does that mean I can't hug him?)

You're not a creeper, EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: Awww, you're so sweet...)

Thank you for the cheesecake.

**Art is a bang XD:**

**V is L-sama's friend now! *dancez* And now V has more questions as well as**

**the riddle answer ^^ (I think) **

**1. What is Wammy's privacy contract?**

**2. Is it possible to succeed L (you) when the person has parents?**

**3. What other hobbies do you have other than eating sweets?**

**4. If you don't believe in ghosts, do you believe in Aliens?**

**5. How do you think the Nazca Lines were made? (The weird picture lines**

**thingy)**

**6. Have you ever gotten sick of sweets?**

**7. a) Wrong answer for the riddle, L-sama! The factory is accessible**

**perfectly from both bus stops. Continue guessing ^^**

**b) The second riddle: It was an accident ^^ But what sort of accident,**

**involving rocks and water? (Precise answers are annoying, I know)**

**Okay L-sama, I'm going to try and guess the riddle at the bottom now :) It is**

**most likely wrong, but I tried my best. So...A...I...D...A? Is the answer**

**Aida?**

Dear V,

Yes you are my friend.

(EowynsPen: Yup! Now, L, you take over. I need to go explain to dad why the phone bill's so high.)

1. Those of us connected to the orphanage signed a contract saying that in no way may we compromise the identities of the Wammy children or their families without their provable, explicit permission.

2. Yes. You wouldn't have the advantage of Wammy's though, unless you were exceedingly brilliant already, in which case your parents would sign you over to Wammy's if they so chose.

3. I like dancing.

4. There is a high chance that there is life other than that on Earth.

5. It shouldn't have been to hard for a race of their intelligence. Simple drag a tool deep and wide enough into the ground, and you form pretty pictures. Likely they made them very small at first, just drawing, then converted them to a grid, increased the scale, and put it out on the land. I personally think that's what happened.

6. No.

7. a)Then he must have had a contact on the bus, a girlfriend or associate.

b) She was attacked. She was beaten with rocks, thrown at her until her glass slippers broke and she fell unconscious. Then she was stabbed with an icicle, which melted soon from her lasting body heat.

You… I have been beaten. You are correct. Bravo. You did well.

**mello rox my sox:**

**really you will be my friend yay you rule L**

**Mello: im sorry EowynsPen for hurting your feelings **

**aw that's so cute**

**Mello: shut up**

**1) so have you ever thought about dying your hair**

**2) do you like different people i mean cuz being normal is overrated ;D**

**3) have anyone ever pulled any funny pranks on you**

**4) did you ever pull any pranks on Light **

**5) if you could have a fish would you**

**6) did you ever get lonely being by yourself cuz there ish thish guy he**

**always sitting by himself i want to talk to him but maybe he likes being alone**

**tell me your thoughts**

**7) did you ever have your first kiss**

**8) do you like orca whales**

Dear mello rox my sox,

Thank you.

(EowynsPen: Thanks Mello!)

You're back?

(EowynsPen: Yeah. Sorry, it took longer than I thought to convince Dad I wasn't a juvenile delinquent.)

1. When I was tailing a suspect, yes.

2. Being normal is definitely overrated.

3. No, I was too clever for them.

4. No, but he seemed to think that me putting sugar in his coffee for him was a prank.

(EowynsPen: L, it wasn't so much you putting sugar in the coffee, but putting a bit of coffee in the sugar.)

5. I wouldn't have time to take care of it. However, they might help me think.

(EowynsPen: I had two fish once. Then the big one at the little one. Then he committed suicide.)

6. Yes, I was lonely, but there are many people who prefer being by themselves. However, I suggest you do talk to him.

7. Perhaps.

8. Yes. They are an interesting species.

(EowynsPen: I heard the funniest story about them! This one time-)

EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: Right. Sorry.)

**puddingcup:**

**heh, i can't seem to stay away... this is just too much fun! but i won't give**

**a bunch of questions, because i've still got stuff to do.**

**have you ever watched the Sherlock Holmes episodes? i'm watching one right**

**now!**

**did you know that they're making a Sherlock Holmes movie starring Robert**

**Downey, Jr? I think it'll be AWESOME!!**

**Ever heard of the artist "Vitamin Strings Quartet"? they do orchestra**

**versions of a bunch of popular songs... they're AMAZING!**

**well, that's all for now! bye! -hugs-**

Dear puddingcup,

1. No, although I have read some of the books.

2. I did not know.

3. No, I haven't.

(EowynsPen: I'll have to ask my friend… she's really into stuff like that.

Thank you for the hug.

**Kody777666:**

**Hey L! Wassup? I am quite new on fanfiction. I am Kody Jeevas. Nice to meet**

**you!**

**Nora: And I am Kodys best friend, Nora Skyler.**

**Kody: So to start off with you're riddle.**

**"My first is in Apple and oAk but not tree." So A**

**"My second is that with which we can see." An eye so I**

**"My third is in Danger and Daring and yet,**

**Is not in repentance or even regret." So D**

**"My last and final is always my first." So A again**

**In conclution your crushs codename is Aida**

**Nora: I have a therory that Aida=A. The same A that killed him/her self. But**

**I think that B acually killed her and-**

**Kody: Anyway! On to questions!**

**Nora: Hey**

**1. Did you know that EowynsPen is falling for you?**

**2. How sure are you that you are not a ninja?**

**3. My turn for a riddle: (I don't know if anyone asked you this and, frankly,**

**I dont care)What has 4 leg in the morning, 2 legs in the afternoon and 3 legs**

**at night?**

**4. Nora: I...im going into rabbid fangirl mode**

**Kody: Lawliet, If a person who didn't know Nora was you I would run**

**away...fast**

**Nora: Wait...you..love m-**

**Kody: -covers Noras mouth quickly-**

Dear Kody777666,

It is nice to meet the both of you.

*sweatdrop* you solved it… I knew I should have upped the difficulty level.

Sorry, your theory is incorrect. Aida was not A.

(EowynsPen: Why is Aida's name the answer to your riddle, L? And will you finally tell me what the answer's supposed to mean?)

At the end of the chapter all will e revealed.

1. (EowynsPen: *anime fall* N-NANI?!)

*strawberry halts in journey to mouth* Really?

(EowynsPen: That's news…)

Are you sure?

2. I am 100% sure.

(EowynsPen: *still shaky with shock from the last question* Really? I thought you said you were 99.99999999999999999999999999998% sure.)

I reevaluated my thinking.

3. A human. I the "morning" of our lifespans, we are infants that crawl on our hands and knees, effectively making four "legs". In the "afternoon" of our life, we are adults, and walk upright on our two legs. In the "evening" or "night" of our life, we are old and weary with age, using a cane as a "third leg" to get around on three "legs".

4. Please restrain rabid fangirls.

**Girlycard666:**

**Ryuzaki! You have awesome hair!^.^**

**Mkay, Question time!**

**1. What is your favorite time of day?**

**2. Have you ever tried dating? Or any relationship with a women like that?**

**3. Como te llamas?-If you can answer in the right language you win a funny**

**Light video that he can never recover from. Not Yaoi.-**

** do you think of Matsuda?**

**5. What is your reaction to the new perfume by Gwen Stefani called 'L'? It**

**uses the same font as you.**

**Adios Ryuzaki-kun!**

**-Girlycard6**

Dear Girlycard666,

Thank you.

1. I enjoy the afternoon.

2. No, I haven't had the time. Besides, most women reject people like me.

(EowynsPen: Aww poor L!)

3. Me llamo L. ¿Hablas Español?

4. Matsuda is not the most intelligent person, but he has a good heart.

(EowynsPen: He isn't very smart, and doesn't have much common sense, but he is very wise. *nods head sagely*

5. Many people use the Old English typing for formal things. It's a strange coincidence.

Hasta luego.

Dear all,

Some of you have solved the little riddle I put at the end of the last chapter. Bravo. Now I suppose you want to know what all of it means.

Yes, Aida was my crush. She helped me on a case once, then, perhaps a year later, she had a case of her own, and managed (I don't know how) to track me down. We worked on that case together, and I asked for her help on several others. Unfortunately, on a drug-dealing serial killer case, Aida was fatally wounded from a bullet and some knife wounds. She died not long after she was hurt.

(EowynsPen: She was your crush? I'm sorry, L. I wrote the entire story on a fanfic, but, truth to tell, I don't think that I should post it.)

Thank you, readers.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! We're back!

Disclaimer: Do I look like two authors of a manga? Last time I checked, I was one person. I own nothing!

**ember-chan:**

**OMG L!!**

**I've been trying to find you for 5 freakkin months and i find you writing on**

**?? grr...**

**anyways, some questions!!**

**1) Why did you use ryuzaki as your alias name?**

**2) I hate science. On a totally unrelated subject, how do i achieve world**

**domination?**

**3)Next time your on an uber-tough case can I help you?!? kay, i might not**

**seem like it now, but i can be REALLY smart, i just have a sugar rush...**

**4) and lastly, I want to be a detective like you, do i need to make a resume**

**for that?!?!? cause i really don't have the motivation, i'm too lazy...**

**5) oh wait, one more. I forget if someone asked this already but what are**

**your thoughts on lXLight fanfiction? like, it nasties me out, but im just**

**curious what you think...**

**thankies much! *hands L strawberry cheesecake***

**Kayz...byebyez but first..(im sorry i tried to resist!)HUGGLES! *glomps L***

**nice meeting you, i look forward to foiling your plans in the future!! :3**

**lolz**

**~ember-chan**

**(P.s. EowynsPen-love your stuff!! the L advice is absolutely genius!)**

Dear ember-chan,

1. It came to mind. Besides, as Kira was killing criminals, it was likely that BB would be killed. In fact, he was. I felt I might as well use his alias to catch his murderer. Call it symbolic.

2. Before you start trying to achieve world domination, think to yourself. Is that really what the world needs, or is it purely for your own selfish interests? Would the world be better off if one person was in charge of everything? Do you have the patience and work ethic to deal with all of that? Think about it.

(EowynsPen: It takes a lot of negotiations. Right now I've worked alliances with chipmunks, squirrels, hamsters, butterflies, wildebeasts, blueberry pickers, and lab rats. You just need to do some compromising. For example, once I rule the world, the lab rats will get Australia.)

3. Well, this isn't a particularly tough one, but I'll leave it too you. I solved it a few months ago, see if you can:

A fourteen-year-old girl with braces was found murdered in her home. She'd had a party while her parents were out on a Friday night, and when the guests left they said she was fine. Her boyfriend was found in his room the next day, having committed suicide, leaving a note and with his hand still on the knife. The girl had no entry wounds. She had Chlorhexidine gluconate in her body. What happened?

4. You simply need to find a client, solve a case, and work your way up.

5. I have no romantic feeling towards Light, and he gave me no reason to believe he had any for me. It's simply the work of fangirls.

Thank you for the hug.

(EowynsPen: Thanks… what L advice?)

**mello rox my sox:**

**L thanks for the advice although he was wearing awesome sunglasses today :D**

**1) do you have a favorite shirt**

**2) do you like rainbows**

**3) ask me a question i dare you to**

**4) i have been giving nicknames to mean people at my school lately :D**

**5) do you want a hug**

**6) have you ever done something really funny in an elevator**

Dear mello rox my sox,

1. Yes, it's a white long-sleeved tee with a small old English L on the tag.

2. Rainbows are a very interesting natural phenomenon. They make me feel peaceful.

3. What is your favorite area of education? Mathematics, science, history…

4. Really?

5. Yes, I would like a hug.

6. No, but when Mello was six he enjoyed pressing the buttons after we got off, much to the annoyance of the other passengers.

**Girlycard666:**

**Ryuzaki,**

**1. If given the chance, which one would you pick?**

** Kira and bringing him to justice [which oddly enough is both of**

**you, considering that one quote from the dub]**

** every single sweet that you've ever desired always in stock and it**

**keeps refilling itself when eaten.**

**! Todavía estoy aprendiendo español, pero me gusta mucho. En este**

**vídeo es que he prometido. /watch?v=3sY7CyWSIJQ**

** many cases have you solved total?**

**-Girlycard6 6 6**

Dear Girlycard666,

1. Finding Kira and bringing him to justice. Sweets help me think, but solving cases is my life.

2. Ah, me seguida. Lo siento, mi gramática no es muy bueno, pero quiero aprender más.

Also, sorry, but your link doesn't work.

3. In the public record, solved in my name, solved in any of my aliases, or government-related?

**Kody777666:**

**Kody: Oh...thats right. I'm pwnage.**

**Nora: ...I thought we agreed on no internet memes...that includes "all your**

**base"**

**Kody: Are belong to us!**

**1. It's true! I have proof! It's somewhere on Chappy 5. Find it, I'll give**

**you an extra cheescake!**

** you arn't a ninja, are you a astronaut?**

**Nora: ...**

** in the world is Carmen SanDiego?! I mean I have mystery to solve**

**here!**

**4. To be quite honest, I was stumped the first ime I heard the riddle I gave**

**you eariler. Here is a new one :D**

**What is broken every time it's spoken?**

**See ya!**

Dear Kody777666,

1. Are you referring to EowynsPen's blush after Yuka-Chan16 asked me to hug her?

(EowynsPen: Oh shush it! You would blush too if you were hugged by a super-cool awesome detective that lives in your closet!)

2. No, although I did once solve a case about missing moon particles collected by one in NASA.

3. Try looking in Madagascar. If you don't find her, play the video game.

4. That's one of my favorites. The answer is "silence".

**Yuka-Chan16:**

**This is so unbelievable. The guy I'm crushing on just said yes to lending me**

**his guitar! Oh gosh. This is weird.**

**L-san!**

**1)Would Light succeed if he were to seduce you?**

**2)Would you be sad if Light was Kira?**

**3)Splee!!...Yes..I'm random like that.**

**4)Do you have any questions for me? I'm up for it..**

**Have a Cheesecake? Here! -hands cheesecake- It's blueberry.**

Dear Yuka-Chan16,

Erm… Congratulations.

(EowynsPen: Wow, L. Listen, Yuka-Chan16, you and me are gonna have some girl talk time soon, kay? This idiot won't be much help. I'm really happy for you, though!)

1. No. I have no romantic feelings towards him. Our relationship was strictly professional.

(EowynsPen: But it's still fun to tease him about the chain! I mean, come on, you gotta admit it's kinda kinky!)

It was merely for surveillance purposes.

2. No. I have always suspected Light was Kira, and it is immensely satisfying to find out that I am correct (which I usually am.)

3. Good for you.

(EowynsPen: Peanut butter! Lol… that one always makes me happy!)

4. Hmm… How old are you?

Thank you! I shall enjoy it!

**Art is a bang XD:**

**Yay! So V got it right ^^ *does the happy dance* Will you tell us her real**

**name? Please?**

**1. L, did you know you were going to die when you were standing out in the**

**rain? Or were you just thinking...?**

**2. Have you ever thought of writing your own novel?**

**3. If you were forced to write your own novel, what would the plot be about?**

**4. What do you think about the Death Note plot in general?**

**5. If you could choose something other than sweets to be addicted with, what**

**would it be?**

**That's all for now, L-sama!**

Dear V,

Unfortunately, I cannot.

1. I was thinking, but as I was standing out there I came to the realization that my demise was inevitable.

(EowynsPen: Or so he thought… because, clearly, he's alive now… but that's a story for another time.)

2. It would be nice, but I haven't the time.

3. Perhaps one of my cases.

4. I was surprised when I saw it because the case never struck me as plot-like, but looking back it was the sort of thing you'd expect to find in a manga or anime.

5. I suppose you could say I am addicted to cases… although I'm not entirely sure that you chose what you are addicted to.

EowynsPen: MAJOR SUPER BIG IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

L: Do I want to know?

EowynsPen: Shut it. Now, readers, it has come to my attention that there aren't that many people reviewing, and the number of reviewers seems to go down every chapter (or at least it has been for the last two chapters or so). What gives? Now, please, for the sake of my sanity, ask your friends and family on fanfiction to review! Even if they have no clue what Death Note is! Please?

L: You are going extremely low, EowynsPen.

EowynsPen: I know *hangs head in shame*. But I'm starving for reviews!

L: It would be pleasant to have some more.

EowynsPen: You heard him! So please, I beg of you, REVIEW! You get cookies :3


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all! WE'RE BACK! L, get the drums!

L: No.

…Fine!

Disclaimer: One of the characters lives in my closet. If I created him, that would not be so.

**ember-chan:**

**Haha, thanks for answering the questions.**

**As for the L advice, that was a typo, sorry! i ment to say L q & A's :)**

Dear ember-chan,

You're welcome.

(EowynsPen: Oh… I get it!)

**master holykira:**

**hi l,**

**first off here,**

***hands over chessecake* made it myself**

**okay so i ran out of questions (micheal: she's in thought) but i am allowing**

**anyone to ask me questions**

**well i got to go before i get caught**

**(micheal: haha! matty will get ya)**

**(me: no way)**

Dear master holykira,

Hello. Thank you for the cheesecake!

A question? Hmm… what is your favorite book?

(EowynsPen: If Matt's trying to find you, he will. He hacked into , Microsoft, Apple, HP, and the department of agriculture to find me once.)

Don't remind me.

**Backyard Bottomslash:**

**So L... Do you think there is anything "funny" going on between Mello and**

**Near, or is it just a burning competition like they say it is?**

Dear Backyard Bottomslash,

No. I believe it is simply a desire to rise above the other. Near hates to lose, and Mello despises being in second place.

**Yuka-Chan16**

**Haha. When will this Girl Talk be,EowynsPen-san? I'm looking forward to it.**

**L-san,**

**I am only 12 years old,despite what Light knows..-snickers- I am so bad like**

**that. I like doing that.**

**1)Are you angry at me for writing yaoi fics about you and Light?**

**2)Do you enjoy making fun of Light too?**

**3)Would you call Near your 'Prodigy Baby'? I read it in Chat Room..it's a fic**

**about you guys.**

**4)Would you get MSN?**

**5)Any more questions for me? I feel like answering..**

**Bye L-san! And please tell me when the Girl Talk should be,EowynsPen-san!! X3**

**And a cheesecake for L-san!!X3**

**~Yuka-Chan~**

Dear Yuka-Chan16,

(EowynsPen: I will PM you!)

How interesting… I suppose I must tell Light-ku-

(EowynsPen: NO! Leave him be! This is funny!)

1. *twitch* No, just… disturbed…

2. Oh yes, quite a lot!

3. No…

(EowynsPen: *twitchspasm*)

4. No, I never considered myself the nursing type…

5. Are you female?

(EowynsPen: *slaps forehead*)

Thank you for the cheesecake!

(EowynsPen: I'll PM you ASAP!)

**mello rox my sox:**

**oh well really mello **

**Mello: you promised not to tell L **

**:D**

**my favorite is english i love that class even though i suck at it **

**1) have you ever thought about committing suicide**

**2) do you like sunglasses**

**3) do you find wigs itchy**

**4) here ish your hug *hugs L***

**5) yea there nicknames are funny one i called the ** cause he pretended to**

**hit on me and the other i call the potential rapist XD**

Dear mello rox my sox,

Really? I was unaware of that. I am sorry.

(EowynsPen: I love English too! It's my fav core class!)

1. No

2. They are useful

3. Wigs are rarely itchy unless you have no hair to begin with

4. Thank you! *hugs back*

5. Interesting.

**Girlycard666:**

**Heya Ryuzaki[I like calling you this. After all you did asked to be called**

**Ryuzaki]**

**1. What do you think of the nickname Panda-Chan?**

**2. Ay ay ay! Permítame que intente una vez más. /watch?v=3sY7CyWSIJQ**

**3. ^.^ Have you ever watched the English dub? What did you think?**

**4.I meant totally, as in every one you've ever solved.**

**... one more! **

**A guy is found hanging from his ceiling in a cabin in the middle of the**

**woods. There are no windows and the door was locked from the outside. His feet**

**are 4 feet off the ground. There is a puddle of water underneath him. How did**

**he get up there?**

**^_^-Girlycard6_6_6**

Dear Girlycard666,

1. Please don't use it.

2. Cálmate. Sorry, it still doesn't work.

3. No, sorry.

(EowynsPen: I have. It was fairly good.)

4. It's still very different numbers if you include the ones I was a part of, the ones I was in some way involved in, and the ones where I helped slightly.

5. The door is locked from the OUTSIDE? Then somebody hung him buy stepping on a large chunk of ice, which melted after they left.

**Art is a bang XD:**

**Yes, I shall review, sir! Oh yeah, EowynsPen, um...you have anonymous review**

**disabled, so maybe you'll get more reviews if you enable it? Just a**

**thought...**

**1. How did you die and come back to life?**

**2. What was it like in Mu (nothingness)?**

**3. What's your favourite book?**

**4. Give me a riddle, L-sama!**

**5. What is your most embarrasing moment?**

**6. What would life have been like without Kira?**

**And this one's for EowynsPen:**

**1. The lab rats get AUSTRALIA? But I live in Australia! *sobs* Can't I get**

**Australia instead?**

Dear V,

(EowynsPen: Whoops… I'll enable it! …As soon as I figure out how!)

1. I didn't…

(EowynsPen: It's a long story)

2. I wasn't there…

3. I can't say. There are so many good ones.

4. Alright,

5. Well…

(EowynsPen: Eh… heh heh heh…)

Once, during a case, I was conferring with the head of the FBI, when EowynsPen barged in, shouting that I needed to give her back her shirt.

(EowynsPen: Heh… heh…)

6. I would have had different cases.

(EowynsPen: 1. No, sorry. Australia's the only thing they're going for. You can have… a butterscotch pie?)

**swordswingingsquirrel**

**Hello L and EowynsPen**

**1. What is your favorite magazine?**

**2. I know you live in EowinsPen's closet so...do you prefer the brown/organge**

**skirt or the blue little mermaid one?**

**3. Puppies or full grown dog that knock you over?**

**4. Have you helped EowynsPen w/ History Day? **

**oh, i have Mrs. A's Brownies for you--here!**

**See you!**

**-Squirrel**

Dear swordswingingsquirrel,

1. The Smithsonian. I have often looked through it when trailing somebody, and have found it to be quite sophisticated and interesting.

(EowynsPen: That's an art magazine, right?)

Yes.

2. (EowynsPen: You spelled my name wrong T.T lol I still love you my friend!)

I find the blue one to be softer, but the fall-colored one is more pleasing to the eye.

(EowynsPen: …I'm scared…)

3. Once a fully grown Great Dane knocked me over, but puppies usually do the trick. I love getting down on the ground and playing with them.

(EowynsPen: Aw… So cute!)

Me, or the puppies?

(EowynsPen: Both!)

4. No, by the time she gets back to the closet she's worn out.

Thank you! Who is Mrs. A?

(EowynsPen: Haven't I told you about her? She's practically the best brownie maker EVER!)

Oh. Then thank you very much!

**Twiliteyes93:**

**Hello L, I am a huge fan of yours.**

**Here are my questions, oh, but please don't be offended by my**

**straightforwardness, it's just how I am...**

**1:Do you have a least favorite sweet? Mine is Black Licorice, yuck.**

**2: favorite song?**

**3: Most Embarassing Moment?**

**That's all for now, but I'll be back later.**

Dear Twiliteyes93,

Thank you!

Don't worry, getting straight to the point instead of beating about the bush is admirable.

1. I dislike unsweetened chocolate.

2. Hmm… I am not sure…

(EowynsPen: Mine is Every Time We Touch!)

3. Well, aside from the one mentioned above, there was one time when I was confronted by the suspect I was tailing. I managed to get a good cover up, but being caught was humiliating.

**x-skulls-x:**

**Hi hi's again,**

**You probably don't remember me but you'll have to read my message again to**

**know what I'm on about with some of these questions =]**

**1. Why can't I have a piggy back?**

**2. You can't wear the hat unless you give me a piggy back =P =]**

** would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf?**

** when you find out about the death gods? Do you always react like that**

**with everything your scared of? o_O**

**5. Hi EowynsPen :) (I know that's not a question :))**

**'s your favourite band?**

**7.(Rhiannon told me to ask this, don't blame me o_O...but I loled lots**

**XD)Rhiannon:"How big is your **?"**

** a stranger offered you sweets would you take them?**

**'s sexier, Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom?(Johnny Depp *drool*)**

** you were dared to kiss me would you? :)**

**Buh bye's ^_^ xx**

Dear x-skulls-x,

1. Because I have no clue where you are.

2. Then I definitely won't give you a piggy-back

3. Hmm… probably a vampire… I can't really see myself as wolf-ish

4. No

(EowynsPen: *muffled giggles*)

5. (EowynsPen: HI!!!)

6. I don't have one

(EowynsPen: I like Nightmare!)

7. I've never measured it.

(EowynsPen: And you never will! Not with MY ruler you won't!)

8. No, I have enough of my own.

(EowynsPen: You so totally would!)

9. … I don't really care…

(EowynsPen: JOHNNY DEPP ALL THE WAY!)

10. …Maybe…

(EowynsPen: L, you perv!)

EowynsPen: WOO! TEN REVIEWS! YEAH, BABY! L, high five!

L: No.

EowynsPen: Come on!

EowynsPen: …Fine. But thank you, reviewers and fans! I LOVE YOU! *blows kisses*


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Sorry it took so long, I've been super busy with a school project. Plus, remember when I was sick? I gave it to L. He's starting to get better now, but he gave it back to me! *blows nose* It's so annoying!

Disclaimer: M-E N-O O-W-N

**puddingcup:**

**ahahah, once again, i'm too lazy to read through all the questions so if there are repeats, i'm sorry...**

**did you watch the Super Bowl? I'm 'watching' it right now... there's a little over two minuted left. Arizona is ahead. heh, other than that i don't know what's going on... i don't watch football...**

**What is your favorite sport? other than Tennis, i mean. XD**

**-does a happy dance- they showed a Star Trek commercial during the super bowl! i was watching CSI when it was on, but someone put it up on YouTube quickly after it was over, so that's fine with me XD**

**Do you ever watch The Office? there's a one hour special on after the super bowl and i'm excited!!**

**well, that's all for now... i think i'll watch the last two minutes or so of the Super Bowl, just to say i watched**

**bye!!**

**-hugs then leaves-**

Dear puddingcup,

1. Yes, I watched it in EowynsPen's room while her parents watched it downstairs.

2. I'm fond of soccer.

3. I suppose you like Star Trek, then?

(EowynsPen: I love Star Trek! GO SPOCK!)

4. No.

(EowynsPen: I do sometimes.)

5. Thank you for the hug.

**Art is a bang XD:**

**Eh? Tell me the long story, L-sama! So how did you escape Death? Please don't**

**tell me it was by taking pills...**

**1. Ano...you didn't give me the riddle. Either that, or it was cut off. So**

**again?**

**2. But that doesn't make sense. How can you confer with the FBI if you've**

**never shown your face?**

**3. Why did you choose the Old English (or whatever it was) font for your**

**letter/name?**

**4. If you were named differently, what would your name be?**

**5. Is Kira dead yet?**

**6. While on suspicion, if Light told you he was Kira, would you believe him**

**and lock him up?**

**Eowyn'sPen:**

**1. *sobs***

Dear V,

It is too long a narrative for this, but to shorten it, I was saved.

1. Oh dear! I am sorry! Here:

Feed me and I live. Give me a drink and I die. What am I?

2. I was conferring on my laptop. EowynsPen, not sure where I was, considered I'd get the message if she told me through the laptop.

3. It was elegant without being tasteless.

4. I have no idea.

5. Yes.

(EowynsPen: I wanted to put him in a zoo, but he died too quickly!)

6. I would lock him up, but the very fact that he'd admit would be suspicious. I would reevaluate my thoughts.

(EowynsPen: 1. Sorry!)

**Yuka-Chan16:**

**Okay! I shall wait then!**

**-rolls eyes- No L-san,I happen to be a gay fanboy who likes you. lol.X3 I'm a**

**girl!! -_^**

**1)What is the best dream you've had? When you sleep of course.**

**2)What's the best daydream you've had?**

**3)What's your worst nightmare?**

**4)What if you end up sleeping with the enemy?**

**5)What do ou think about "All is fair in love and war"?**

**6)Will you give me a kiss? It's okay if you don't though.**

**7)Any more questions?lol.**

Dear Yuka-Chan16,

1. I once had a dream that I could fly.

2. I don't have time for daydreaming. I plot, though. I had some very good Kira-catching plots.

3. I had a dream that a Shinigami was after me.

4. *blink* But I did.

(EowynsPen: …)

It's true! Because of the handcuffs, Raito and I had to sleep in the same bed.

(EowynsPen: *smacks forehead*)

5. I've used it many times.

6. Um…

(EowynsPen: Oh, I gotta see this! *gets camera*)

Fine. *kisses Yuka-Chan16 on the cheek*

7. What is your greatest fear?

**master holykira**

**my favorite book...hmm...well my favorites series are Alex Delware Novels and**

**Lt. Eve Dallas books **

**4 more dys and i'll be 18 but my life is disapointing.**

**i think my parents disowned me**

**(michael: well we used to live together but then everything went wrong)**

**exactly**

Dear master holykira,

How interesting.

Why?

(EowynsPen: I know what that's like.)

**Twiliteyes93**

**Dear L,**

**I'm glad I don't offend you, I do sometimes offend my friends, due to said**

**straightforwardness.**

**Bittersweet Chocolate, huh? I can see that, I don't like it much either, or**

**White Chocolate. A song I think you might like is Breaking Benjamin's "Blow me**

**Away." Someone on Youtube made a music video about you using it. It's called**

**"The Ultimate L Tribute," and I don't have the link.**

**Now, on to the questions.**

**1: When did you first start practicing Capoeira? I practice Taekwondo, but**

**Capoeira is cool, too.**

**2: I don't know if this was asked already, but what things about Light, or**

**what he did or said really irritate you or make you think, "What the he**?"**

**that's all for now, bye.**

Dear Twiliteyes93,

I think I may have heard that song before.

1. I started it after Naomi Misora told me of it's usefulness during the BB case.

2. Sometimes.

**mello rox my sox:**

**pst Jonny depp is playing L in the american version of death note movie XD**

**and EowynsPen he doesnt like my nick names its not fair i thought of so many**

**of them to can i have a hug**

**Mello: ** off**

**wah your a meanie DX *crysin closet***

**Mello: so melodramic**

**ha pun**

**1) can i have a piggy back ride XD just kidding**

**2) can you take mello for a while he keeps hurting my feelings**

**3) how have you been L**

**4) have you ever thought about dressing up like BB just to freaak out**

**fangirls that would make me laugh so hard**

**5) have you ever stolen Mellos leather and put it on yourself i bet that**

**would be so funny XD and give fangirls nosebleeds**

**thats all i got for now BYE BYE**

Dear mello rox my sox,

Really? How interesting.

(EowynsPen: WTF??? But Johnny Depp's like, 40!)

1. …

2. I suppose.

(EowynsPen: Well, he does know where I live, so I guess you could just send him over.)

3. I've been well, thank you.

4. No, that never occurred to me.

(EowynsPen: I almost forgot about him… let's invite him over for a lunch date this weekend, eh?)

Let's not. I'll be busy.

5. No…

(EowynsPen: Oh lord)

**Girlycard666:**

**Ryuzaki,**

**1. Just wondering.**

**2. Since the video is failing, it's called "holy * what happened to light" on**

**Youtube. Sorry for the inconvinence!**

**3. Do you play any instruments?**

**4. Are there any fanfics that you like? If so, which ones?**

**5. Johnny Christ!* my personal swear word, next to Bob Saget XD* A new one!**

**Do you care if I thow random mind teasers at you?**

**-Dave and Barbara were found dead in their house. There is only one open**

**window and a table in the house. Glass and water are strewn about the floor.**

**There are no entry or exit wounds on the bodies. How did they die?**

**Girlycard6-6-6**

Dear Girlycard666,

1. Alright then

2. Thank you

3. I played the violin for two weeks during a case once

4. I haven't read very many

5. How interesting.

(EowynsPen: I say "Holy Jeevas")

They drank fast-acting poisoned water. When the poison took effect, they dropped their glasses half-filled with water, causing the glass and water to fall on the floor.

**x-Skullz-x:**

**Hi hi's yet again :P,**

**I could get used to this messagey answery thing, it's quite fun =].**

**Okay,**

**Q1:How many fan-girls do you think you have?**

**2:If you were still alove (Sorry to bring that up) do you think you ever**

**would of gotten married?**

**3:Go see Twilight, it's an awsome movie 8]...I know that's not a question...**

**4:Out of Twilight who is better Edward or Jasper? (I love Jasper and I don't**

**know why! XD)**

**5:Miyavi or Dir En Grey? (If you don't know them just pick a random one :P)**

**6:Since your a brilliant detective then try to estimate by my message and**

**previous messages what age I am.(That's not really a question is it?...)**

**7:Pink or Green?**

**8:Fanta or cola?**

**9:Mask or face paint?**

**10:Again, Hi EowynsPen! ^_^ Buh bye's to both of you :P(See, I scriphise(sp?)**

**my last question for you :P =])**

**xx**

Dear x-Skulls-x,

1. I have no idea.

(EowynsPen: He has a theory that they breed.)

2. I… am… alive…

3. If I have time…

4. I have only ever read the first book (a long story) but Jasper seems more intelligent. Edward's talent would prove quite useful, though.

5. ?

6. Are you perhaps 13?

7. Green. It's very serene.

(EowynsPen: I agree.)

8. Fanta.

(EowynsPen: COKE!)

Great. You got her started.

(EowynsPen: *zombie mode* Cooooooke… must… have coke…)

9. Face paint. If applied correctly, it can be a very convincing disguise. Masks, on the other hand, are rarely convincing, although quite humorous in certain situations.

10. (EowynsPen: Awww thank you! You rock!)

Good bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my lovely fans!

L: They're not here for you, you know.

*Sweatdrop* I can dream, can't I? Besides, you live in my closet. You don't get a say!

L: Yes I do.

No you don- oh, let's just go on!

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I swear! By God! By Kami! By Allah! By Buddha! By Sheba! By Jashin-sama! By whatever you want me to swear by! Just believe me!

L: You know, I believe you are experiencing what is commonly referred to as female hysterics-

Oh shut up! On with the question-answering!

**master holykira**

**please just call me rain**

**well everything happened 2 days after new years**

**i was in the attic when my cousin said something and my parents got anrgy**

**about it and their was a big arguement and i don't want to explain it all.**

**18 and i already got my own place since i told my parents that if my dad left**

**my mom then i would cut off our phone calls but now things r better with me**

**and my parents**

**about the detective hiring, well most people hire me for the stupidest things**

**and i don't really comply.**

Dear rain,

I see. I hope your relationship improves. It must be nice to at least have a family.

Don't worry, once you prove yourself able to handle at least one big case, you'll get more cases up to your skill level.

**Twiliteyes93:**

**Dear L,**

**It appears that YouTube took down the video I told you about, which sucks,**

**because it was very cool.**

**Okay, then... I have more questions!**

**1: I did some research on name meanings, I looked up the name "Kira", and as**

**it turns out, it can mean either "Dark Lady", or "Light". Interesting, no?**

**2: Do you drink tea very often? If so, what is your favorite kind? I love**

**Spiced Chai Tea or Rhooibos Red Pomegranate.**

**3: Continuing from my previous question 2, (not this question 2), how about**

**anything that caused the proverbial "raised eyebrow"? Like this? -_^**

**Thanks for answering my previous questions.**

Dear Twiliteyes93,

1. How interesting. My theory that Light may actually be female in disguise has gone up bye .5%

(EowynsPen: But… you were handcuffed to him… didn't you see him naked?)

Surgery is a possibility. However, the current percentage is .0002%

2. I prefer coffee, with sugar.

(EowynsPen: Don't you mean sugar with a little coffee added?)

It's the same thing.

3. Many things. Light has a tendency to ask stupid and rather obvious questions, such as, "Do you think Kira might be behind this?"

You are welcome.

**swordswingingsquirrel:**

**HELLO! mis amigos (amigas?)**

**any way, Q time!**

**1. Headaches or stomach aches?**

**2. do you like neon colors?**

**3. sandles or sneakers?**

**4. do you have any pets?**

**5. when was the last time you where sick (i am currently home sick, along**

**with both my siblings)**

**6. Have you ever auditioned for anything?**

**that's all**

**:)**

**-Squirrel**

Dear swordswingingsquirrel,

It would be amigos, as one of us is male.

(EowynsPen: Really? I didn't know.)

1. Stomach aches. I can cure them very easily with Watari's special medicine.

2. No, they are too bright and draw too much attention.

3. I despise shoes.

(EowynsPen: You have to pick something.)

Fine. Sandals, they give your feet room to breath. But the flopping is annoying, ans some sneakers have "breathing" installed… Sneakers, then, although I will have to do more research into the matter.

4. No, although I used to keep exotic fish in one of my headquarters.

5. I was just recently sick, and am still recovering.

6. For cases, I have auditioned for two plays, a musical, and a choir.

(EowynsPen: You can sing? Can I hear?)

Um… If you wish. *Sings*

(EowynsPen: *Faints*)

**puddingcup:**

**YES! I'm in love with Star Trek (and Spock -grins and daydreams-)!!**

**If i ever decided to put up my Star Trek fics, i'll let you know... they're**

**kinda crappy and choppy though so i probably won't.**

**1. what is your favorite non-sweet food?**

**2. favorite vacation place?**

**3. favorite kind of bird?**

**4. ever heard of Skillet? they're awesome!!**

**5. do you like Star Trek? I had two of my friends watch some episodes and we**

**couldn't stop laughing! (this is what happens when you get three girls who**

**like to make perverted jokes together xD)**

**that's all for now!**

**-hugs and leaves-**

Dear puddingcup,

Please do.

1. Non-sweet food? Do such thing exist?

…

Why isn't EowynsPen commenting? This question is practically begging her to comment! *looks around, sees EowynsPen out cold* Oh yes. *Gets water, dumps on her head*

(EowynsPen: Aspihaweiusdlfewyoyahiewapi! Wassgoin' on? Who's attacking? Where from? Are the traps set? Where's the defense line? How far gone are we? How much damage? What's the situation?)

You had fainted.

(EowynsPen: Oh… what's the question? *Reads question* wow… His favorite non-sweet food is probably toast.)

2. I enjoy visiting Wammys.

(EowynsPen: Awww!)

3. I like bluebirds.

4. No…

5. I haven't watched much.

(EowynsPen: I LOVE IT!)

Thank you for the hug.

**mello rox my sox**

**hey hi L whats up heres Mello **

***gives Mello to EowynsPen* hehe your problem now**

**Mello: what the hell Tristan im going to kill you**

**ah *runs away***

**1.) so do you wanna lend me L for a little :D**

**2) are you gonna dress like BB right... :D**

**3) are you annoyed with twilight fans cuz i am they make me so angry DXX**

**4) have you ever thought about k-i-s-s-i-n-g- Eowynspen**

**5) and do you want a bunny**

Dear mello rox my sox,

Hello, Mello.

(EowynsPen: Heya Mello! Aw, is staying with me that awful?)

Mello: Sorry.

(EowynsPen: Thanks! )

1. (EowynsPen: L, if you want to visit for a few days, that'd be fine.)

Hmm… why not? Hold on, I'll hack in to see where she lives… Aha! Alright, I'll leave for a few days after we finish answering questions.

(EowynsPen: Okay! Come on, Mello, let's get you some chocolate. I think you probably know your way around from your previous visits, so you know where all the bathrooms are and stuff, and not to let my parents know you exist, right?)

Mello: Yup. Thanks.

*EowynsPen and Mello leave*

2. No, although EowynsPen is still trying to convince me to invite him over for lunch one day.

3. I find the entire mass emotions theory in this case to be quite amusing. EowynsPen herself has read the first two books and finds them to be quite unremarkable.

4. O.O *blush* I don't suppose…

5. A bunny… what an interesting choice of companion.

**rosethourne:**

**Hello, L! And EowynsPen! I hope you're both well!**

**Now, let's see, questions for L... questions for L...**

**1. If you were to go to college (which I'm assuming is unnecessary), what do**

**you think you would Major in? I'm getting ready to declare myself as a**

**Spanish Major, with a Minor in Japanese!**

**2. Have you ever had a part-time job? Or any job at all, other than being a**

**detective?**

**3. What's it like to have fangirls? I think I'd probably go insane if I had**

**fanboys...**

**4. So... are you really a pervert? First, Misa suggests it, and now**

**EowynsPen keeps insisting on it... I guess I just have to ask, ha ha!**

**That's all I can think of at the moment, so I'll leave it there! I would**

**make you a cake, or cookies, but... that might be hazardous to your health. **

**I'm an untested baker, and the last time I made cookies, they came out dry...**

**and grainy... But I do have some riddles for you!**

**The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need**

**it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?**

**A certain crime is punishable if attempted but not punishable if committed.**

**What is it? (two possible answers for this one... as far as I know...)**

**I never was, am always to be,**

**No one ever saw me, nor ever will,**

**And yet I am the confidence of all**

**To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball.**

**What am I?**

**Oh, and EowynsPen? I'm sorry to add more to your phone bill, as big as it**

**already is, but could you or L please pass on a message to Light for me?**

**Light: outside of the Yotsuba incident, you are an egotistical,**

**self-centered, manipulative, spoiled brat with a warped sense of Justice. You**

**deserved the horrible end you received... or will receive...**

**Thank you! Hasta luego!**

Dear rosethourne,

Hello.

(EowynsPen: Hi!)

Mello: Mphi. *eating chocolate*

When did you get back?

EowynsPen: Two seconds ago! I now have a peanut butter sammich! Num num num!)

1. Probably English.

2. During my career, I have undertaken several part-time jobs, usually at cafés, restaurants, or small stores, as part of an investigation.

3. It's slightly disturbing… especially because I have both.

4. …Maybe…

(EowynsPen: Yes you are!)

Mello: O.O

Oh, well, thank you for attempting.

The answer to your first riddle is a coffin.

The answer to your second riddle is suicide, I believe.

The answer to your third riddle is air, or oxygen?

(EowynsPen: *sigh* hold on. *dials numbers*)

Light: *over the phone* Hello?

(EowynsPen: Hey Light. It's me, EowynsPen.)

Light: Oh, hello. How are you?

(EowynsPen: Fine, thanks. Can you answer a question?)

Light: Of course, I'll try.

(EowynsPen: One of L's fans wants to know if, outside of the Yotsuba incident, you are an egotistical, self-centered, manipulative, spoiled brat with a warped sense of Justice.)

Light: …What's her name?

(EowynsPen: rosethourne.)

Light: And how would you spell that?

(EowynsPen: Light… *sigh* She also wants to tell you that you deserved the horrible end you received or will receive.)

Light: … That sounds ominous.

(EowynsPen: Yeah… well, catch you later! Bye!)

Light: Bye!

(EowynsPen: *hangs up*)

Mello: I'm confused. Isn't the Kira brat supposed to be dead?

(EowynsPen: It's the same reason that L is alive. He, you, Matt, and Light were saved during the investigation, so we had a choice of what to do to him. Lock him up after a VERY difficult court case that most likely would not succeed, kill him, take away his death note and burn it, allowing him to live a normal life with some monitoring to make sure he behaves, or put him in a zoo. I suggested that last option  However, Light is still alive. That part of his personality the was Kira is dead… we think…)

Mello: Oh…

Goodbye, rosethourne!

**Crimson Cupcake:**

**This is Art is a bang XD/V again, with a different penname ^^ Why? 1. Because**

**it copies Wammy's House people :) And 2. it sounds sweet. Teehee! **

**Ne, if you're not going to invite Beyond-kun over for lunch, can he come over**

**to my house? *gives complicated directions* Oh, and if he can't come over, and**

**Mello come over instead then? Pwese!**

**1. OMG L-sama's SICK? *sniff***

**2. Um...let's see...I dunno, actually, so I'll just guess. It's not a**

**drought, is it? . I know, I'm hopeless**

**3. If Light- sorry, Raito really wasn't Kira, how would you feel about**

**keeping him in confinement?**

**4. If you have absolute proof that Misa is the Nidaime Kira, why don't you**

**just lock her up?**

**5. How many languages can you speak?**

**6. Okay L-sama, the following is a very confusing part of my rambling about**

**the series, so forgive me if it doesn't make too much sense:**

**So...why did Mello kidnap Takada (Miss Spokesperson)? If Near didn't know**

**Mikami's Death Note was fake (because he only knew that after Takada was**

**kidnapped), there would be no reason for Mello to kidnap Takada. And at the**

**end, it was clear that Near ordered Hal to order Mello to kidnap her, so why'd**

**Near do that?**

**Now, that didn't make sense, did it?**

**7. Ask me a question! :)**

**8. What do you think is your greatest achievement?**

**9. If Shinigami exist, who knows what other things do as well? *ominous music**

**plays***

**10. Do you read manga/watch anime? If so, which is your favorite series and**

**why?**

**11. Do you like Twilight? I personally think it's really overrated .**

**12. Last one! What do you think of my new Penname? XP **

**(Eowyn'sPen: 1: *moves to Canada*)**

**This is too long, isn't it?**

Dear V,

Should I call you V or Crimson Cupcake now?

No need for directions. We can hack. *hacks* I see… well, Mello is currently occupied in his vacation here, but I'll contact Beyond. Oh, and I updated your firewall.

1. I'm almost fully recovered now.

2. It is a fire.

3. It was a necessary precaution.

4. No matter how much evidence there is, the chance that a court will find someone guilty of such supernatural powers is very low.

5. Many.

6. Because she needed to be kept out of the way. She had her own papers from the real Death Note, from before it was switched, so she could interfere.

7. A riddle: Alive without breath, As cold as death, Never thirsty, ever drinking, All in mail never clinking. Bonus points if you guess where it came from.

8. Making my first friend.

9. I will consider it.

10. EowynsPen is fond of it, so I occasionally watch it with her. Fruits Basket seems to be the one that makes the most sense.

11. I agree.

12. It is interesting how close it is to Crimson Cavalier, one of the Wammy children from the second batch. He ended up dying after working in the CIA.

(EowynsPen: 1. I'm sorry! Here, L will fund your trip. It's the least we can do!)

No, don't worry.

(EowynsPen: Long reviews are fun!)

**Yuka-Chan16**

**L-san,**

**hmm...my greatest fear? It has to be...FINALS! They're eating me**

**alive!!-claws at the ground- why...WHY?!**

**-Please stand by-**

**Okay,..sorry for going crazy like that..-sweatdrop- It's just too horrible.**

**Anyway,I noticed that...I haven't left anything for you! I'm sorry!! here!!**

**-gives a box of cookies and pastries- GOMENASAI!!**

**And the question I asked,the "What if you end up sleeping with the enemy?"**

**one. I meant if you had an illicit affair with him! Did you?**

**1)What if Mello told you he entered you in a gay club where you will have to**

**be a pole dancer?**

**2)What if Light is in said club?**

**3)What if you end up REALLY sleeping with the enemy? I mean have an illicit**

**affair,dang it..**

**4)Vampire kisses or Twilight?**

**5)Kiss me?**

**Here! Another box of pastries!**

**Ja ne!**

Dear Yuka-Chan16,

Please do away with the formalities. There is no need for you to call me "-san"

Yes, finals time at Wammys always looked stressful.

Thank you.

…No… I didn't… Why?

1. I would exit the club and give Mello a stern lecture about laptop misuse.

Mello: Why would I do that? That's creepy.

(EowynsPen: DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE? EH? EH?)

Mello: N-no… *is scared*

2. I would help get him out if he did not wish to be there, but if he did then I would let him. *shrugs*

3. That would not happen, but if it did I would not let it get in the way of the investigation.

4. I have only read the first book of Twilight and have never read Vampire Kisses.

5. Um…

(EowynsPen: *looks at L*)

*raises eyebrow at EowynsPen*

(EowynsPen: *furrows brow at L*)

*blinks slowly at EowynsPen*

(EowynsPen: *cocks eyebrow at L*)

Fine. But no pictures this time. *kisses Yuka-Chan16 on the cheek*

Mello: …?????????????

(EowynsPen: Look-communication.)

Mello: Oh.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Guess what? I'm wearing my pajamas!

L: Please dress.

No!

Mello: That's an awfully short nightgown…

I've had it for years! Isn't it great? *Smoothes down nightgown fondly*

L: EowynsPen, please get dressed.

…Fine.

L: Really? *slightly surprised that she agreed so quickly*

Sure! *starts taking nightgown off*

L: *grabs EowynsPen's hands* Never mind…

Mello: O.O *sits down*

Heeheehee… I get to wear pa-jaaaaaaa-mas! I get to wear pa-jaaaaaaaaa-mas!

L: So help me…

Yes, Mello is still with us, although L is back from visiting mello-rox-my-sox.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!

**master holykira**

**yeah well i hoping my dad can stop being such an ** then everything will be**

**better. i hope my threat got to him**

**(michael: u didn't) (did). other than that i still have my cousins and i**

**hoping that i get a new case.**

**later going out to the trails and getting my truck mudding**

Dear rain,

I hope you have good luck.

**puddingcup:**

**lol i like toast too!!**

**you should try it with butter on one side, crunchy peanut butter on the other**

**and then fold it over like a sandwhich... or maybe that was on rasin bread...**

**-shurgs- well, it's good :D**

**Matt: would you be scared if i became the new L because you, near, and mello**

**died? (ignore the fact that you would be dead so you couldn't be scared)**

**Rachel: yes... just saying...**

**lol well, those Star Trek stories aren't part of the Star Trek Crap series...**

**it's got me as Jim Kirk's younger sister (by two years) and i'm a part of the**

**bridge and senior crew of the Enterprise!! and later on, Spock and i fall in**

**love and get married (although that would be much later on).**

**the only problem with me putting it up is that most of the stories are just**

**the episodes plus me... altough i have started writing some with my own plot!**

**:D there's one where Uhura and Janice Rand force Bones and i to go out even**

**though we're JUST best friends... that's probably the one with the most**

**written on it. and then there's one where Spock and i somehow swtich**

**conciousnesses (spelling?) and that gets interesting...**

Dear puddingcup,

Toast is good.

(EowynsPen: Ew, no, I could never have peanut butter and butter together. I tried that once at lunch and it was DISGUSTING! But then again, it WAS really suspicious butter… I couldn't tell if it was green or blue…)

Matt, in that event I would not be scared, as you are a very intelligent young man.

(EowynsPen: But… you aren't going to kill us all in our sleep, are you? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! *sobs*)

*sigh*

How interesting.

(EowynsPen: Ya! I can't wait for your fics!)

**Mimi the Popo:**

**YAYSIES! They finally got the computer up and running for once so... *grins**

**evilly***

** you had to become a mystical creature what would you be?**

**2. chocolate or strawberry?**

**3. what's you're favorite book?**

**4. if an evil hamster comes and attacks you would you keep it and call the**

**DHH? (What it means is a secret though) XD**

Dear Mimi the Popo,

1. A Shinigami, as I know nothing about any others and might get pulled into a bad deal.

2. Mmm… Strawberry.

Mello: CHOCOLATE!

(EowynsPen: We are aware, Mello.)

Mello: *pouts*

3. Impossible to say.

4. No.

(EowynsPen and Mello: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! *grin evilly and rub hands together*)

*sigh*

**Crimson Cupcake:**

**Any will do ^^ Ahh, okay, thanks for the firewall update. So, when's**

**Beyond-kun coming over? XD More questions!**

**1. My friend wanted to ask this, but is Beyond your brother with red**

**contacts? **

**2. Oh...oops?**

**3. What do you do on the internet...apart from this and solving cases?**

**4. What's your favorite TV show?**

**5. Why did you decide to have three detective aliases instead of one?**

**6. Um...how old were you when you solved your first (real/hard/complicated)**

**case?**

**7. No idea . I'm hopeless. Although it does ring a bell...**

**8. Ever watched Detective Conan/Case Closed?**

**9. What type of shampoo do you use?**

**10. I'm sorry if this has been asked before, but why do you hold things so**

**delicately?**

**Ja ne! *waits patiently for Beyond to turn up***

Dear Crimson Cupcake,

He should be there in about three hours.

1. No. We are not related. We don't even look alike, he used makeup and hair dye in the LABB case.

2. It's alright.

3. I research persons of interest.

(EowynsPen and Mello: o.o)

4. I don't watch television very often. I enjoy the news. It's interesting to see the contrast in what I know about a situation and what the public knows.

(EowynsPen: That's just cruel. Funny, but cruel.)

5. I actually have 86, but almost 100 if you count the nicknames people have given me, such as the "Ghost Detective" and the "Phantom Sleuth".

(EowynsPen: *snorts*)

You can't blame them for being so imaginative. In several instances I solved the case on my own, then dropped the conclusions and procedures off in the police station mailbox.

(EowynsPen: Niiiiice.)

6. 6 and a half, but 4 if you count one I solved accidentally.

7. The answer is a fish. It is one of the riddles asked in _The Hobbit_ by J.R.R. Tolkien.

8. No.

9. Strawberry scented.

(EowynsPen: *grabs L, shoves his head into her lap, and sniffs his hair* Cool! It's true! *lets go of L*)

Mello: …

10. So that I leave as few fingerprints as possible. I also don't want to run the risk of damaging it with oil, because anything could be evidence.

*phone rings*

(EowynsPen: *picks up phone, listens, nods* Okay. Thanks! Bye. *hangs up* That was Beyond. He's getting on the plane now and should arrive at your house within three hours.)

As I said.

**Twiliteyes93:**

**Dear L,**

**I see... coffee, huh? I can't stand the stuff myself. Even if I drown it in**

**cream and sugar, it's still too bitter for me. Anyway, it's question time**

**again!**

**1: Besides the Kira case and the LABB Murder cases, what other case(s) that**

**you've done really stick out in your mind?**

**2: You sing? What range? (like Bass, Tenor, Baritone?) I sing 2nd Bass,**

**myself, but I can sing up to Tenor range if I try hard.**

**3: What's your least favorite Ice Cream flavor? I don't much care for coffee**

**flavor, myself.**

Dear Twiliteyes93,

(EowynsPen: Same with me, but then I tried French Vanilla. Heaven! Also, he really doesn't drink coffee. He fills the mug with sugar and adds in a little coffee to dampen it into a drinkable sludge and so he can say he's drinking coffee.)

…True.

1. One would be a case of an American killer who modeled himself after the famous "Jack the Ripper" of 1888, in the sense that his targets were prostitutes, and retained a certain fondness for evisceration. I was quite happy to lock him up.

2. Alto and Tenor. A mid range, I suppose.

3. I'm not fond of spinach ice cream.

(EowynsPen: I love coffee ice cream! It tastes like the smell of coffee!)

Mello: I like chocolate.

(EowynsPen: Big surprise.)

**rosethourne:**

**Hello again, L and EowynsPen! And hi to Mello too, if he's still there!**

**You got the first two riddles, but not the last one. Although, I suppose**

**that air fits the description as well... and makes sense with the 'live and**

**breathe' reference. The original answer was 'Tomorrow'.**

**By the way, an alternate answer to the second riddle could be a coup**

**d'etat... if you succeed in overthrowing the government, there's nobody to**

**punish you. ...Sort of like Kira's basic plan... Ah, well. On to**

**questions!**

**1. Did you ever actually attend classes at Wammy's, or was it established**

**after you were already a professional detective?**

**2. L, you sing?! O.O ...was EowynsPen's faint a good sign, or bad, I**

**wonder...? But... since I'm a singer myself... I guess I can't help but**

**ask... are you a Bass, or a Tenor?**

**3. Fangirls AND fanboys? *shudder* That sounds REALLY disturbing... They're**

**not too stalker-ish, are they? That would be horrible.**

**4. A random question: have you ever been to Las Vegas? My mom's going**

**tomorrow for a business expo or something... (and leaving me in the cold and**

**the snow...)**

**5. Hmm... do you have any questions for me?**

**Sorry to add to your phone bill, EowynsPen! I just... have a big problem with**

**Light's superior attitude... And, if he was asking how to spell my name...**

**I'd suggest keeping a closer eye on him, perhaps? Personally, I like the idea**

**of putting Light in a cage at the zoo. (Come and see the vicious Kira in its**

**natural environment! Hahaha!)**

**Hasta luego!**

Dear rosethourne:

Mello: Thanks. I feel appreciated.

(EowynsPen: Aww we love you too Mello!)

I see.

1. It was established after I was made a detective. Watari, aka Mr. Wammy, set it up so he could make a successor for me. It was against his nature to not have a backup in case the original failed.

2. Yes, I sing. And I'm not sure about the faint…

(EowynsPen: *blush* good sign)

And Tenor-alto.

3. No, they're not-

(EowynsPen: *interrupts* DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE? EH? EH?!)

Mello: Shit, here she goes again!

4. Many times.

(EowynsPen: And what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!)

Mello: …

5. As you seem to be good with riddles, try this: No legs lay on one leg, two legs sat nearby on three legs, four legs got some.

(EowynsPen: It's fine. I'd go see. I'd point and laugh! I know it's mean, but the thought of him there, probably willing to give anything for some hair care products, just cracks me up!)

**Girlycard6-6-6:**

**Dear Ryuzaki,**

**That is in fact, false. I'll be nice and let you try again.**

**Dave and Barbara never leave the house, and they don't drink exept when they**

**breathe.**

** you know about You being played by Johnny Depp in the American Death**

**Note movie? I learned it just today, and I fangirl is going to be**

**really odd, since I believe he is much older than you.**

** you have your own house besides Whammys?**

**That will be all for now! Hasta luego!**

Dear Girlycard6-6-6,

Then they should have been dead long before that. Unless, in fact, they are cactuses. Are Dave and Barbara cactuses?

1. Yes. I have answered this in another question. He is in his 40s. *sweatdrop*

2. There is no point; I'm always moving around.

Hasta pronto.

**Yuka-Chan16:**

**-grins from ear to ear- I got kissed on the cheek by L-sa- oh..I mean L-sama?**

**or L-kun? or L-chan? Which do you prefer? Meh, I still got kissed on the cheek**

**by L the three greatest detectives!! Yay!! lol.**

**Okay, Finals are finally over!! Yeah, woo! And guess what?! I perfected the**

**English exam! -dances- Ice cream whenever I want time! lol.**

**Oh, my classmate wants to ask something!**

**Shimizu-chan:**

**1) Aren't you supposed to be suffering from diabetes by now?**

**2) Can I have candy?**

**Mine:**

**1) Will you please kick Light and say it's for killing you and then tell him**

**I love him.. Just to confuse him. lol.**

**2) Who do you think is a potential lover for you; Light, Mello or Near?**

**3) Will you be willing to be in a relationship with the person you picked**

**from the above question?**

**4) Why do I start crying(a bit) whenever I rewatch the seen when you die?**

**5) Did you really hear bells when you were up on the rooftop under the rain?**

**Or is it only to trick Light again?**

**6) Do you think you will ever love a murderer?**

**7) Do you know how to swim?**

**I love you Eowynspen-san! I really did need someone like you to tell all the**

**boy stuff. My friends are really not trustworthy..or could offer advice.. I**

**love you!! -hugs-**

**-hugs L- I like you! You're fun! Here! -hands over plate of cookies and 2**

**milkshakes- Bye!!**

Dear Yuka-Chan16,

Your level of excitement disturbs me.

(EowynsPen: L you're so mean! She has a right to be happy!)

Shimizu-Chan:

1. No. My brainwork burns all of the sugar.

2. Of course. Go and buy some.

Back to Yuka-Chan16:

1. Very well…

(EowynsPen: Hold on. *dials numbers*)

Light: (over the phone) Hello?

(EowynsPen: Hey, it's EowynsPen. Can you meet me at the you-know-where behind the you-know-what at three?)

Light: Is this the place you used at the third?

(EowynsPen: Yeah.)

Light: Okay, sure.

(EowynsPen: Thanks. *hangs up* Come on, L, let's get in the car.)

Mello: Me too?

(EowynsPen: Fine. L, since this is all because of your fans, I'm making you pay for the gas, kay?)

:-( fine.

Mello: Woo! Can I drive?

(EowynsPen: No! I like life! Well actually I don't but if I die my kitty will be neglected!)

Mello and L: O.O

(EowynsPen: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! We're driving!)

*at the you-know-where behind the you-know-what at three*

(EowynsPen: We're here. Hi, Light!)

Light: Hi. What's going on?

(EowynsPen: ask him. *jerks thumb at L*)

*Sigh* Come here, Light.

Light: *scared* W-what, L?

*kicks Light*

Light: Ow! L, what the hell?

(EowynsPen: You made a rhyme!)

A fangirl of mine insisted that I kick you, for my death.

Light: But… you're alive…

I know.

Light: Then why…

Fangirl.

Light: oh… that explains it, then.

(EowynsPen: *ahem*)

Oh, yes. She also says to tell you she loves you.

Light: Who is this?

(EowynsPen: Yuka-Chan16. Remember her? She's had us call you a few times before.)

Light: Oh yes. Please tell her to stop, I have a job now.

(EowynsPen: Really? Where?)

Light: Starbucks coffee.

(EowynsPen: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO AWAY! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN1 L, MAKE HIM GO AWAY! *hides behind L*)

Light: What?

(EowynsPen: I've been writing a novel about a guy that gets this awesome power from creatures called the Hyiephyr, and tries to rule the world!)

Light: So?

(EowynsPen: He worked at Starbucks too!)

Light: … *makes plots to keep an eye out for "Hyiephyr"*

Well, it's been lovely, but I believe we have to go.

Light: Okay. Goodbye, L, EownsPen, Mello.

Mello: Can't I shoot him?

No, Mello.

(EowynsPen: transfer to Caribou, Light! Please!)

Light: *thinks about it* …fine *sigh*

(EowynsPen: YAY!)

*L, Mello, and EowynsPen go home*

2. None of them.

(EowynsPen: but if you had to pick one?)

…Light, I suppose.

3. No.

4. I suppose you are sad.

(EowynsPen: Hmm… does someone have a little crush on out L-kun? My my! I sense romance in bloom!)

5. Yes, they were unusually loud that day.

6. Unlikely.

(EowynsPen: What if Yuka-Chan16 was a murderer, eh? *nudge nudge wink wink*)

EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: Yeah, yeah… *mutters* lover boy.)

Yuka-Chan16 and I are _merely friends_.

(EowynsPen: That's what they all say!)

7. Yes, I do.

(EowynsPen: Swimmy the Sea Serpent! GO SWIMMY!)

(EowynsPen: THANK YOU! You called me –san! YAYYYYYY! This is a happy day in my life!)

Thank you for the hugs and food.

Mello: N-no ch-chocolate?

(EowynsPen: Awwwwww poor Mello! Here, have some Hersheys kisses?)

Mello: YAYZ!

That's it guys! Oh, and pity me! I got in an escalator accident and there's a bruise bigger than my hand on y thigh, with some big gashes! It HURTS!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my lovely minions! EowynsPen here. I'm happily resting up as my two slaves – er – friends do my bidding. Mwahahaha!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Shello88:**

**Im worried about u**

Dear Shello88,

Why?

(EowynsPen: I think she means me.)

Oh. That makes more sense.

**Katherine-the-Crowned:**

**Hello L and EowynsPen, I hope this finds you doing well. And hello to Mello**

**if he's still there. He's my favorite.**

**Before I ask my questions, an escalator accident? Oh dear, I hope you get**

**better soon.**

**1. L, while you were working with the memebers of the task force, did you**

**notice any weird quirks about them? And if so, what were they?**

**2. When you answered Crimson Cupcake's question, you said you accidently**

**solved a case when you were four. How did you go about doing that?**

**Chocolate for everybody! Unless, EowynsPen doesn't like chocolate. I'm not**

**sure.**

Dear Katherine-the-Crowned,

Hello!

(EowynsPen: Hi! Mello;s still here! We're sending him back to Tristan at the end of this chapter, though… And yes, and escalator accident.)

I don't want to know.

(EowynsPen: It was possessed, I tell you! POSSESSED! It left two small cuts, a small bruise, another bruise the size of my hand, and 6 gashes!)

1. Yes. Matsuda had a habit of shaking his head like a wet dog when confused. Also, when he didn't understand something, he held his ears in between his hands and shook his head back and forth. Aizowa was fond of petting his afro.

(EowynsPen: He had an afro?)

Yes.

(EowynsPen: Oh. I thought that was a dog…)

2. Watari left a case file on his desk. I thought it was one of his mind games, so I solved it.

She… likes chocolate.

(EowynsPen: *eyes go wide, sniffs air* CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NOM YOU!!!!!!!)

**master holykira:**

**okay that was the best fun i ever had. **

**we drove (we as in me, micheal, gio, smexy boyfriend, nathan and snow) our**

**trucks straight into the mud then gio drove my truck and i got splattered with**

**mud.**

**if i don't get hired for a case then i'll continue working at a machanic shop**

**that i own! (gio: please note the mysterious man behind rain) oh yeah**

**EowynsPen, if u ever watch heroes, i stole Sylar**

***runs far away into the mountains yet he follows***

**don't tell mastu but i'm planing to prank him**

Dear rain,

That sounds very fun!

(EowynsPen: Poor Matsu!)

**rosethourne:**

**Hey everyone! Yes, everyone loves Mello! Matt too, but I guess he's not**

**there...**

**L, that riddle was another one from 'The Hobbit', right? Maybe I should read**

**that... my dad keeps insisting on it, along with the Lord of the Rings books. **

**Hmm... This one's hard - I actually had to look it up. Sorry for cheating!**

**But it's a fish on a little table, a man at the table sitting on a stool, and**

**a cat that has the bones. I at least figured out the man on the stool part by**

**myself! Heh heh... Anyway...**

**1. Watari was an inventor too, wasn't he? Do you have any idea why he**

**decided to help you as a detective, and start a school/orphanage?**

**2. Yay for singing! (...sorry, I'm a bit hyper for some reason, and I just**

**had choir...) Do you play any musical instruments?**

**3. Eep! Sorry, EowynsPen, I really didn't mean for it to sound like that!**

**No, I don't have a problem with gay people - in fact, several of my best**

**friends are bi, including my brother's girlfriend. (that's wierd in and of**

**itself, just because she was my friend first, and now she's dating my younger**

**brother... o.O) Anyway, I guess I meant more that it would be really awkward**

**for, say, some girl I didn't know to come up to me and tell me she's in love**

**with me. I really wouldn't know what to say, and I've probably had more social**

**experience than L... no offense.**

**4. ...Mello, what's with that reaction to Vegas? Did something happen? Haha,**

**or was it just what EowynsPen said about it? And L, did you do any gambling? **

**Or was it just for a case or something?**

**Yes, point and laugh at Light! I would too! And he deserves it, for**

**everything he did! ...Or, tried to do, since everyone's still alive.**

**Oops, I've gotta go to band practice! Here's some chocolate for everyone! **

**And yes, the sugar-addicts have to share! It's for EowynsPen too!**

**Bye!**

Dear rosethourne,

Correct. Yes, the Hobbit is one of my favorite books.

1. It was to invent. In Mello's words, after seeing me, it would have gone against his inventive nature to to make a backup copy. That's how Wammy's House was born.

2. I have played the flute upon occasion.

(EowynsPen: I… play the flute… wait… my flute's been missing for ages… L YOU STOLE MY FLUTE!)

Mello: O.O so THAT'S what those noises were…

3. I understand.

(EowynsPen: GO BIS! Yay :-D)

Just because you're bi, EowynsPen…

Mello: Wait, what?

(EowynsPen: Most of the people who know have been total homophobes about it, so I get mad when people are offensive like that)

I see.

Mello: I don't get it! *runs into wall*

(EowynsPen: *snigger*)

4. Mello: Just imagining L in Vegas…

I gambled a bit as part of my cover.

Thank you for the chocolate.

Mello: CHOCOLATE!

Now now, Mello, she said to share with EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: *licks lips* 3…)

Oh dear…

Mello: Get ready before she eats it all!)

(EowynsPen: 2… 1… NOM!)

*all three pounce*

*dustcloud*

**puddingcup:**

**Matt: really? thanks!! -grins- and, no, i'm not going to kill any of you...**

**that would make me a hypocrite since i'd then go to FIGHTING crime...**

**Rachel: heh, well, sorry to disappoint you, but i don't think those fics will**

**be out anytime soon... I might try and work on the Just Friends one after i**

**finish my Twilight story and once school is over.**

**Have you seen Horton Hears A Who? I'm in LOVE with Jojo! :D -hugs Jojo- he's**

**just so cool!!**

**do you like scary movies? if so, what's your favorite?**

**well, that's all for now!**

**bye!!**

Dear puddingcup,

Thank you, Matt.

(EowynsPen: Yeah! *hugs Matt*)

How sad.

(EowynsPen: awwwwwww…)

I have not seen it.

(EowynsPen: I have! I was fun. My school is doing Seussical Jr. for the musical. I'm auditioning, and I think I wanna be one of the Bird Girls!)

Who?

Mello: *snigger*

(EowynsPen: *whacks Mello upside the head*

I have never watched a scary movie…

(EowynsPen: You poor deprived child! I can't stand them! I watched Night of the Living Dead and had nightmares for ages!)

**mello rox my sox:**

**oh noes im sorry i didnt review is mello still mad at me he seems mad im**

**gonna have to get him back soon i have to update ask mello and Mello is male**

**pmsing i am not sure i want to do cause mello dosent like me anymore *pouts***

**1) hey L guess what i dont like that guy anymore**

**2) what animes do you like cause i have so many what about you**

**3) so how have you been and Light working at starbucks perfect *plotting to**

**kill Light* mwahaha**

**4) have you ever thought about murder**

**5) did you ever get to know BB and be friends with him**

Dear mello rox my sox,

It's perfectly alright.

(EowynsPen: We'll send him back to you right after this chapter, kay?)

Mello: I don't wanna!

(EowynsPen: Why not?)

Mello: You have chocolate!

1. How interesting.

(EowynPen: Ooh! PM me about it, kay? Please?)

2. I have watched Fruits Basket with EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: I like Death Note (duh), InuYasha, Naruto, Bleach, FMA, Fruits Basket, DN Angel, and I read Black Cat

**Crimson Cupcake:**

**Okay! *waits 3hrs for Beyond***

**1. Since Mello didn't get any chocolate in the last chapter...-gives**

**chocolate-**

**2. Do you have a favorite song?**

**3. My friend wants Near...so, could'cha hand him over?**

**4. Can we have some money? You have too much of it anyway.**

**5. Will you marry Misa to ** Light off?**

**6. Would you eat something unsweet/unsugary/anything normally classified as**

**'sweet' if someone dared you to?**

**7. Friend: Are you gay?**

**8. It's been a long time since anyone's give you sweets...-hands over**

**chocolate cake and waits for Mello and you to fight over it-**

**I'm done!...Now I gotta go buy jam...**

Dear Crimson Cupcake,

( EowynsPen: Say hi to Beyond for us!)

1. Thank you for your thoughtful gift of chocolate.

Mello:YAY!

2. I'm not sure. Perhaps Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

(EowynsPen: I like Akane by Nightmare.)

3. I don't have Near at the moment. If you wish I can call him for you.

(EowynsPen: *sigh* *dials numbers*)

Near: (over phone) Hello?

(EowynsPen: There's a girl named Crimson Cupcake, aka V, who has a friend that wants you.)

Near: I will research this girl, but I am not handing myself over.

(EowynsPen: Okay! *hangs up*)

4. I need it.

(EowynsPen: Here, have a twenty, on me!)

5. No.

(EowynsPen: Ew. Besides, that would make Light happy, to have Misa off his back.)

6. …Why?

(EowynsPen: *stuffs asparagus into L's mouth*)

O.O mfoiwahiwiaheowigiowaAGH! *spits it out*

(EowynsPen: There, he swallowed some asparagus juice!)

Never… again….

7. I don't think so…

8. Where is it?

(EowynsPen: henh henh henh!)

Mello: T.T

**Yuka-Chan16**

**L-kun, you don't mind me calling you that, do you? Okay soo...**

**Meh... I'm not a murderer! L-kun and I are merely friends!! **

**1)How many inches are there in a mile?**

**2)I know you aren't dead but I just enjoyed asking you that. Do you really**

**think I'm a crazy rabid fangirl? I'm hurt.**

**3)Can you please ask Matt if he likes to play Dynasty Warriors 6 and Warriors**

**Orochi?**

**4)Can you ask Mello what's his favorite chocolate?**

**5)Hug?**

**Okay, so, Yay! The review for the crazy National Achievement Test is done!**

**I'm free!! lol. EowynsPen-san, I'm sorry the escalator hurt you, kiwi**

**cheesecake? Here! -hands over cheesecake- And for L-kun! -gives strawberry**

**cheesecake-**

**-hugs EowynsPen- Sayonara!**

Dear Yuka-Chan16,

No, I don't mind

Why would you be a murderer?

1. 63,360 inches

2. Not really. As far as I know, you do not have a leash

(EowynsPen: *shudder* I remember the leash girl…)

3. Um…

(EowynsPen: *dials numbers*)

Matt: (over the phone) Hey.

(EowynsPen: Hey Matt. It's EowynsPen.)

Matt: Oh, hi.

(EowynsPen: A girl named Yuka-Chan16 wants to know if you play Dynasty Warriors 6 and Warriors Orochi.)

Matt: Yeah. They're not that great though.

(EowynsPen: 'Kay, bye! *hangs up*)

4. Mello?

Mello: Hersheys. Hands down.

5. If you wish *hugs*

(EowynsPen: AWWWW! So kawaii!)

(EowynsPen: Thank you Yuka-Chan16!)

Thank you.

**Twiliteyes93:**

**Dear L (and Mello),**

**I see. Drinkable sludge... I suppose it makes sense; but anyways...**

**1: They make spinach ice cream!? Eww... seriously, though I shouldn't be**

**surprised, since there's also ketchup and mustard flavored ice cream, too; but**

**that isn't my question. I want to be a dessert chef when I get older. How many**

**countries have you traveled to, and have you tried any local desserts there? I**

**know a recipe for Chocolate Bonet, from Italy. Mello would like it, it has the**

**taste of amaretti and espresso.**

**2: I was browsing DeviantArt, and I found some pictures I thought you might**

**like. please look at them and comment in your response, 'kay? BTW, you have**

**several fan clubs on DeviantArt, but there's one I thought you would find**

**funny. It's called the Church of L.**

**http://tenshi-no-hikari./art/Death-Note-Sugar-Overdose-59715068**

**http://herogenkaku108./art/L-is-Not-a-Single-Person-65411494**

**http://herogenkaku108./art/Only-When-it-Rains-70102515**** (look at this one**

**before After the Storm)**

**http://herogenkaku108./art/After-the-Storm-70440308**

**http://herogenkaku108./art/Intrusion-70342637**** (this one's kinda cute)**

**and finally:**

**3: I don't know if you've done this already. You opinion on all members of**

**the Japanese Taskforce?**

**Thank you for your time.**

Dear Twiliteyes93,

1. Hmm… he shall have to try it.

Mello: I will!

2. I'm sorry, your links don't work.

3. Hmmm… they were all capable, but Mogi was a bit dense.

Thank you.

**Girlycard666:**

**Dear Ryuzaki,**

**Forgive the bad grammar, lol. I think it's messed up when it's copied or**

**something.**

**Alright. No, Dave and Barbara are not cacti. Very original answer though.**

**Think now, they don't drink AT ALL unless they are breathing [Specifies that**

**they were in fact, alive and have a respitory system]. Remember the glass on**

**the floor and the only 1 open window in the house. Oh yeah, beside their**

**bodies is a table.**

**1. I know right?! *he's 44, btw ^_^;* **

**2. What is your opinion on Johnathon Sharkey?**

**3. What is your religion?**

**4. What's it like where you went?**

**Bye!**

Dear Girlycard666,

Then Dave and Barbara are camels. Contrary to popular belief, camels store fat in their humps, not water. They take in water through the air with their breathing. At first I thought that Dave and Barbara were fish, but fish do not have lungs, and therefore, no respiratory system.

1. How interesting.

2. Who?

3. I am waiting to collect further data. I suppose you would call me agnostic. However, I do believe there is some higher power.

4. I have been to many places in my life. Some were hot, some cold, some mild.

Okay Everybody! It's me (EowynsPen) again! Time to say goodbye to Mello!

Mello: Bye. *bites on chocolate*

L: Goodbye, Mello.

Mello *starts to leave*

WAIT!!!!!!!!!

Mello: *turns around* What?

Hugs before you go?

Mello: *leaves without another word*

Meanypuss. Have fun with him, Tristan. Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi!

L: …that's it?

I'm doing Geometry! Forgive me for my lack of inspiration!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd blow a bunch more stuff up

**master holykira:**

**yes i no i stole sylar from heroes (not returning him, i'm dating him) we**

**became a couple since i finally ended my relationship with gio. (went to court**

**becuase the *exscue my poor language* ** wanted to sue me for everything but i**

**won) i'm now in America with my bf and his twin brother for work. yes it's**

**mean for mastu but my cousin wants to do it. (hold on) *returns 10 minutes**

**later* srry had to yell at peter (from heroes) brother nathan (heroes) to go**

**away.**

**hey eowynspen, sylar almost got caught by my dad (real not fake) until i**

**shoved him in the pantry then out the garage door. whoops got to go. I shall**

**be back but i need to go steal another anime character. (maybe light...or from**

**bleach ichigo in hollow mask)**

**`R.H. (h is my last name but can u guess it l?)**

Dear rain,

I wish you luck in your relationship.

(EowynsPen: Nice! I wonder what would happen if he really was caught?

Is it perhaps Hill?

**redxcanary:**

**omg! L i love u! 8D**

**omg i want to ask perverted questions but i dont thnk i should D8 lol**

**ok, questions...:**

**1: do u have any idea who ur parents are? **

**2: do u ever get sad/mad on the inside when people call u weird even just a**

**little?**

**3: more people like u than not so forget about the haters! u rock!!**

**4: did u ever have a crush on any one at wammys house growing up?**

**5: do u get annoyed when people pair u with light?**

**6: do u ever get back pains from standing and sitting like that?**

**(i sit like that too and i bite my fingers too xD yay!) **

**7: did u ever get a brain freeze from ice cream ?**

**8: whats ur favorite hard candy?**

**9: do u ever wish u werent amazingly smart and had a normal(er) life?**

**10: do u like kids? would u ever want to have any?**

**next time ima ask pervert questions so beware! :)**

Dear redxcanary,

(EowynsPen: LOL)

1. Yes.

2. Perhaps a little…

(EowynsPen: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww *tears up*)

3. Thank you.

(EowynsPen: *hugs redxcanary and L*)

4. No.

(EowynsPen: If you want to know more read the previous chapters, but I warn you it's a sad story.)

5. Yes, but also a little amused.

(EowynsPen: You like it, don't you?)

I admire their inventiveness in certain scenes, but I would never do that with Light.

6. Nope. I am an expert.

7. Twice. It was excruciatingly painful.

8. Hmmm…

(EowynsPen: …You're thinking of something perverted, aren't you?)

How did you know?

(EowynsPen: You infected me.)

9. No.

10. I rarely interact with children.

Oh, joy.

(EowynsPen: kukuku!)

**Twiliteyes93:**

**Dear L,**

**Huh... the links didn't work... maybe if you copy-paste them into the URL...**

**oh well.**

**I've honestly run out of questions, so maybe another time, alright? Best of**

**luck with whatever you do!**

Dear Twiliteyes93,

I tried that. I do apologize.

**Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona**

**L-kun, thanks for hugging me!**

**1)What is it like being a detective?**

**2)What are the requirements to be a detective?**

**3)Did you study psychology?**

**4)What is it like to live with Light?**

**5)What's the correct one? Light or Raito? Or both?**

**6)What's the pronunciation of your last name? I get confused...**

**7)Can Eowynspen-san hug me?**

**8)Can you hug me?**

**Ja ne! But before that, here! -gives cheesecake to both of you-**

Dear Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona,

You are welcome.

1. It is extremely interesting. I enjoy stretching my mind.

2. You must have deductive reasoning skills to be effective

3. Yes, I got my degree after a year of study

4. Irritating.

5. Raito is the way it is pronounced, but Light is the translation from Japanese.

6. Low-let

7. If she wishes.

(EowynsPen: Of course I will! *hugs happily*)

8. If you want. *hugs*

Thank you for the cake.

(EowynsPen: Me too? Thanks so much!)

**Crimson Cupcake:**

**Aww...bye Mello! -waves- Anyway, L-sama, Beyond arrived just on time ;P So,**

**um, I bribed him over with jam and a few other sweet things...**

**1. Um...favorite hobby other than eating sweets and solving cases?**

**2. How many people exactly are there in Wammy's?**

**B: Only a few, if you don't count the ones that ran away .**

**-twitch- Fine, including the ones that ran away/got stolen/poofed/died**

**3. What sweet things do you hate?**

**4. Why do you bend your back like that? O.o**

**5. Do you like jam?**

**B: Jam? Someone mention jam?**

**N-N-No, I wasn't asking L whether he liked jam or not!**

**B: I can read mindds!**

**Uh...**

**B: Gimme the jam!**

**Um, yeah, in that other room!**

**6. Do you have a favorite place?**

**7. Do you have a favorite fanfiction? I have a plunny (plot bunny) for one**

**8. Was the LABB case the hardest for you to solve? Or were there more? Did**

**you even solve it? Okay...what I meant was: did you know what Beyone was**

**trying to do?**

**B: -back- Someone mention me?**

**Nope! -hides laptop quickly behind back-**

**B: There was no jam in the other room. B feels like killing you now.**

**-gulp-**

**Well, bye L! Before-**

**Hey L, it's B.**

**I've just hijacked V's computer, and she's tied up in another room. Anyway,**

**where are you right now? Aren't you going to pay a visit to Wammy's? All those**

**poor orphans...and where is that Mihael Keehl person? How DARE he humiliate me**

**by writing a BOOK!?!? He is so dead!**

**Sorry L, it's Crimson Cupcake again. B untied me.**

**Um...before he comes back and sabotages this computer again, I'm gonna leave.**

**Bye!**

**P.S. Beyond scares me now...**

Dear Crimson Cupcake,

1. Designing bakery goods

2. Including all the generations over the years (of which there are four), and all that vanished or were killed, 36

3. I am not fond of sugarless gum.

4. It enhances my deductive skills by approximately 40%

5. I enjoyed it until B came along…

6. A small park a ways behind Wammy's

7. No

8. No. The LABB case was relatively simple.

Hello, B. I am currently in a closet. My annual visit will be coming up soon. I assume he is still gallivanting off somewhere with his associates. I hope you realize that I will not let you kill him.

(EowynsPen: That's so cute! *sniff* Oh, heya B! How's it going? I've been meaning to invite you over for lunch or something for a while now. You and L could catch up. It's been a while, hasn't it? It's been… almost a year now? Wow. Oh, and don't forget, you still owe me for that incident. Oh yeah! Do you want to come over on Sunday? Thanks! Bye.)

Crimson Cupcake, if B scares you that much, you might want to get rid of him.

(EowynsPen: Yeah. Send him to us, kay? I really wanna set up that lunch!)

**puddingcup:**

**yeah i watch 'scary' movies but they're techniquely (spelling?) in the drama**

**section... lol it took me forever to find a couple of them at blockbuster**

**because i thought they'd be in horror.**

**but anyway, the ones i like to watch are the ones by M. Night Shayamalan**

**(such as Signs, The Sixth Sense, The Village, etc)**

**my favorite is The Sixth Sense because the Cole is so adorable! :D if i ever**

**write a fic for that, it's going to have him as an adult working as a**

**psychologist and Bruce Willis (idk his character's name) is still going to be**

**there because he doesn't know how to get to the afterlife. it's going to be a**

**love story between Bruce's character and an OC! i think it'll be fun to write**

**:D**

**Matt: you have a lot of plans for a bunch of stories**

**Rachel: yeah :D like some more for Twilight, The Sixth Sense, Star Trek, Star**

**Wars, Eragon, Horton Hears A Who, and The Host!**

**Lemme know if you want me to write any of those... probably not the Star Wars**

**or Eragon ones, but the others i could do :D i've been meaning to start The**

**Host one but i just haven't.**

**Matt: shouldn't you ask a question?**

**Rachel: right!**

**okay, so...**

**can you lick your elbow? i can :D my friends even got a picture of it!**

**Random thoughts on your mind right now?**

**have any inside jokes with anyone?**

**that's all for now :D bye!**

Dear puddingcup,

How interesting.

(EowynsPen: I like those! And your ideas! They're suspense movies, right?)

1. I've never tried.

2. I'm thinking about pumpkin pie with whipped cream.

(EowynsPen: Great! Now you made me crave it!)

3. EowynsPen has many with me, but she's the only one that uses them.

(EowynsPen: But Cream Puffs!)

See what I mean?

(EowynsPen: Grrrrr… bye!)

Goodbye.

**It'sLauren:**

**I absolutely love this... Its amazing *hugs author* **

**Hello L-sama *hands cheesecake* **

**1. Do you have any advice that shall stop me panicking before an exam? **

**2. Do you have any form of OCD? **

**3. And do you have any advice for becoming a damn decent laywer (I like**

**helping people out and sadly can't become a detective.) **

***hugs L* Thats all for now...**

Dear It'sLauren,

(EowynsPen: :D thank you! *hugs back*)

Thank you for the cheesecake.

1. Study well, get a good night's sleep, and talk to others.

2. I always need something sweet, I suppose.

3. Yes. Get a law degree and carry a pager. Wear comfortable but suit clothes and speak like a professional.

Thank you for the hug.

(EowynsPen: Yes! And thanks for supporting my story so much with a fav story, fav author, and story alert!)

**D-Jumper**

**2 hours, if each of them work on half the room. if Painter B helps Painter A**

**when he/she's done, 1 and a half hours.**

**~D-Jumper**

Dear D-Jumper,

But if they are both professional painters, won't they bicker over painting styles and waste time?

**Lullabies:**

**Hi L, I hope EowynsPen is keeping you well. :)**

**Here's a few questions and a hug.**

**1. What is your favorite book?**

**2. Have you ever attempted to find out who your birth parents were?**

**3. Of all the places you've traveled, which one is your favorite?**

**4. Of all the desserts you've consumed, which one can't you live without? :)**

**Thanks for answering and take care!**

Dear Lullabies,

Yes, she is.

(EowynsPen: Do you not trust me or something? Lol jk, jk)

Thank you for the hug.

1. I can't say.

2. I know who they are. I witnessed their death.

3. Not here…

(EowynsPen: Suck it up, L! A lot of people would be happy to have a nice closet like the one you're living in!)

4. Cake.

Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everybody! I am SO, SO sorry that it took so long to get this up! I was on vacation in Mexico for 11 days, and L refused to sneak into my suitcase.

L: It was packed full with books. How would I fit?

You're the skinny one, you figure it out! And then my parents decided that they didn't like me doing my homework in my usual workspace, so they set me up in an uncomfortable little cramped desk next to three doorways, so they can spy on me without me knowing any time they want! And they wouldn't let me take my computer into my room, either!

L: We apologize for the delay.

**puddingcup:**

**oh pumpkin pie is good :D**

**i recently became obsessed with Family Guy**

**have you ever seen it?**

**Is it a problem if i can't stop singing Moulin Rouge songs?**

**Matt: we were listening to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus but then Rachel wanted**

**to listen to Moulin Rouge... i'm rath mad.**

**Rachel: but singing is fun!!**

**do you like to sing?**

**are you eating any sweets right now? if so, what?**

**that's all for now**

**bye!**

Dear puddingcup,

Yes, pumpkin pie is good.

No, I have not seen Family Guy.

(EowynsPen: I have. My cousin was obsessed with it for a while.)

No, it's fine. I don't have to listen.

(EowynsPen: L! That's rude!)

Yes, I like to sing.

I am eating a toffee.

(EowynsPen: Where'd you get a toffee?)

I have my sources.

Goodbye!

**redxcanary:**

***dies from hard candy joke* *comes back to life***

**omg ill try not to ask perverted questions :P**

***hugs EowynsPen back * and no i never really liked yaoi...or however u spell**

**it... 8/**

**1. is Lawliet ur real last name? or ur first? if its ur last is L ur real**

**first name?**

**2. whats the most embarassing thing watari's caught u doing?**

**3. ive looked it up and i found that using ur brain doesnt burn that many**

**calories. but i guess u could have a super high motabalism?**

**4. ive heard rumor about an american death note movie. who do u think could**

**play u?**

**5. in another chapter u said u ddnt like kenichi matsuyama as L. why?**

**6. are u a germaphobe?**

**7. do u have any sort of eye problems from always watching tv and/or computer**

**screens?**

**8. is it true u dont like cell phones? idk where i heard that...**

**9. do u eat things from all the food groups? cuz doesnt ur body need more**

**than just sweets to , live? *no offense i just got ur back d u ***

***gives biggest strawberry lolli pop evah to L***

**....**

**10. r u a virgin? **

***had to squeeze in something. even if its not THAT perverted lol* sorry L!**

Dear redxcanary,

(EowynsPen: Thanks so much for the hug! :-D)

1. My name is L Lawliet.

2. *blush* I don't want to talk about it.

3. Yes, I had a high metabolism on my mother's side, but my IQ is so high that if I have a challenging enough case then in will burn calories.

4. I'd prefer if no one did. Enough people know about my Kira exploits without Americans that won't even bother reading the manga or watching the anime butting in when a favorite star portrays me.

5. That wasn't me, it was EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: He did everything wrong!)

6. No.

(EowynsPen: Have you seen the sticky stuff he eats? No germaphobe would go anywhere NEAR that stuff!)

7. I have perfect vision.

(EowynsPen: He wears color contacts a lot, though, to disguise his eye color.)

8. It's not that I don't like them, I just prefer that people I'm conversing with don't have a possible recording device with them.

9. I sometimes have peanut butter candies…

Thank you for the lollipop.

10. …

(EowynsPen: Well, L? heehee, I made a ryme!)

…yes.

**master holykira:**

**not a whole lot of things**

**i once shoved him into the freezer in our garge.**

**9:00, i came back for him and had to thraw him out :)**

**and no l it is not hill**

**~R**

Dear rain,

I could arrest you for that.

(EowynsPen: Oh, so sad!)

But I shall let you go free for now.

(EowynsPen: lol he's teasing you. L, be nice!)

**mello rox my sox:**

**so hey im here to pick you up mello umm where are you*looks around and gets**

**hit with a lamp* DAMN IT MELLO **

**Mello: youll never take me alive***

**mind helping me EowynsPen**

**1) can i do a makeover on you**

**2) have you ever used a tranquilizer on any wammy kid**

**3) is it hard to keep to wammy kids in order**

**4) when did mello go goth **

**5) do you know when Matt started smoking**

**6) and did you know when Near became a social outcast and why**

Dear mello rox my sox,

Mello, be nice.

(EowynsPen: Mello! Be nice to Tristen! She's been good to you!)

Mello: Like hell! She tortured me with bad music, remember?

(EowynsPen: That was a long time ago, get over it! And besides, I'm sure she'll give you chocolate if you're good! And besides, I thought you were already gone!)

Mello: I hid in your garage. Well… fine. But I want a LOT of chocolate, okay?

(EowynsPen: Here, a basket to-go. No charge.)

Mello: Sweet! *grabs basket and leaves with Tristen* Bye L and EowynsPen!

(EowynsPen: Bye Mello! Don't forget to brush your teeth!)

…You sound like his mother.

(EowynsPen: So? He needs one!)

1. No.

2. Are you a lawyer?

3. Yes. Very.

4. He's goth?

(EowynsPen: He's not goth. He's Mello.)

5. After he left Wammys. I believe it was when he met a homeless man who told him how to beat a hidden game in SMSB.

6. He's always been like that.

(EowynsPen: He doesn't have very good people skills.)

**( ):**

**Yay! Hi L-sama! And no, I'm not getting rid of B! Although he can go over on**

**Sunday ^^ I think...**

**L:**

**1. What was the hardest case you ever solved?**

**2. Are you double-jointed?**

**3. Do you like word games?/What is your favorite word game?**

**4. If you're alive and Mello's alive and B's alive and Matt's alive and**

**Near's alive, does that mean everyone else is alive too? Including A?**

**5. Can ya tell me a little about A?**

**6. One more question! Will you read my fanfic? *cough*don'tkillme*cough***

**I'll hand this over to B now...before he ties me up again...**

**B: Sunday, eh? *checks watch* Okay, that's fine. And yes, it's almost a**

**year...time sure flies when you have unlimited jam. Of course you won't let me**

**kill him, but it should be relatively easy to find a picture. They're all over**

**the internet! Kyahahahahaha! That's so old...Kuhahahahaha! *shifty eyes***

**Incident? What incident? *innocent smile* Well, L still owes me for the fire!**

**C: You're paying for the plane tickets L! I'm broke now. Oh, and is B coming**

**back? ^^**

Dear ( ),

Lovely. I'm sure we'll be very happy to see him. *strained smile*

(EowynsPen: Awesome! He'll be with us for the next chapter!)

1. I'd have to say the xxpo case.

2. No.

3. I enjoy anagrams and scrabble.

4. A is not alive, unfortunately.

5. A was a quiet and thoughtful boy. Unfortunately, the stress was too much for him.

6. I don't have much time.

(EowynsPen: I might.)

(EowynsPen: Hi B! Nice to talk to you again. Okay, all set! See you next Sunday! And we'll have on the next chapter, too. Um… where have you been getting all this unlimited jam? And try to get along with L, please. You know the incident. Also, try "Henh henh henh")

I owe you nothing.

Yes, C, B will come back.

**Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona:**

**I'm sorry for not mentioning this earlier, but I'm Yuka-chan16...I was**

**fretting because you might not recognize me or something. -sweatdrop-**

**L-kun,**

**1)Do you watch Naruto?**

**2)If so, who's your favorite character?**

**3)Do you watch Kingdom Hearts?**

**4)If so, who's your favorite character? (I know I just repeated the question**

**in number 2...**

Dear Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona,

What should I call you now?

1. No, I do not, although EowynsPen often tells me that she enjoys it.

(EowynsPen: I love it!)

2. From what EowynsPen has told me of them… Kakashi, perhaps?

(EowynsPen: DEIDARA! Woo! Art is a Bang!)

3. No.

(EowynsPen: I started reading the manga, but I stopped… I wasn't all that impressed.

4. I don't know them.

(EowynsPen: The kid with the hair.)

**x-Bayley-x:**

**Sup everyone! ...**

**....**

**....**

**.... **

**ARRGH! SCHOOL BELL! *Cries* Maybe another time then... **

**Before I go can I have a hug!**

**And here is a strawerry shortcake. *Hands over.***

**Bye! Be safe!**

Dear x-Bayley-x,

Hello.

(EowynsPen: Sup!)

Yes, you may have a hug. *hugs*

Thank you for the cake.

Goodbye, and thank you for your concern.

(EowynsPen: You're so nice! You too!)

**ThatGuyWho'sBaldAndHasNoLife:**

**Yes, I am some weirdo who thinks he's a computer virus, hence the name,**

**HasNoLife. Please make sure that you AT LEAST RESPOND TO THE RIDDLE. I am on**

**your computer.**

**1. what do you think of this thing I got from some profile? "If you believe**

**that when toothpastes say "Cavity Protection," it means that the toothpaste is**

**protecting the cavities from harm, copy and paste this into your profile."**

**2. what's this picture? it looks quite unusual. ""**

**3. your firewall is broken. is that my fault?**

**4. do I seem human?**

**5. interesting MIDI files... now they're gone. are you happy?**

**6. I am alive?**

**7. are you familiar with the song "still alive" by ellen mclain? or citizen**

**soldier by 3 doors down? I'm not, i just hear of those whenever fellow benign**

**viruses tell me about their hosts.**

**8. if you had to choose between a donut and a dollar, which would you**

**choose?**

**9. you see a vandalized house. you go in and immediately see a dead couple,**

**each one with a bottle smelling of almonds in their hands. the windows were**

**broken, and several bruises were found on the autopsy, some of them quite**

**possibly fatal. possibly. how did the couple die? give a detailed answer and**

**I'll say if you're right or wrong in the next review. Hint-T.F.**

**10. am I annoying you now? Sorry!**

Dear ThatGuyWho'sBaldAndHasNoLife,

A virus with a personality. Well, well.

1. Toothpaste is an odd subject for a profile note.

(EowynsPen: *smacks forehead*)

2. Your link does not work.

3. My firewall is fine.

(EowynsPen: Lol, L, you just sounded like Jack Sparrow when he said "My compass is fine.")

It is. I checked it this morning.

4. Yes, very.

5. My MIDI files were relocated onto my decoy computer, so they are safe.

6. Obviously.

7. No, I am not.

8. A donut. You can't get much with a dollar.

9. They got drunk and beat each other to death.

10. No, just a bit ridiculous.

**D-Jumper:**

**Good point.**

**Would it be alright if I start acting as a replacement L in the task force**

**after you're dead? Boy will that bug Light... Heh. If so, I'll send you**

**progress reports. Please? Or at least in my imagination. Please?**

Dear D-Jumper,

While I admit that it would be amusing, I don't plan on dying any time soon.

**The Mysterious Who:**

**1-Who am I?**

**2-When it is acknowledged, it no longer exists.**

**When it is existing, it remains unnoticed.**

**What is it?**

**I will post the answer on my next review.**

1. Someone who enjoys fanfiction.

(EowynsPen: You say that like it's a bad thing!)

2. Thoughtlessness.

**Lauren11478:**

**Thanks for that... **

**And its no problem supposrting this story like I said I really like it. On**

**with the questions...**

**1. What inspired you to be a detective? **

**2. Don't you get lonely sometimes?**

**3. Is it hard to conceal your emotions like that? **

**Question from a friend: How can you eat so many sweets? (I keep telling her**

**its the metabolism most likely but she won't listen) **

**Thats all**

Dear Lauren11478,

You are welcome, and thank you.

1. *blinks* I wanted to bring the guilty to justice and protect the innocent.

(EowynsPen: It comes to him. It's really sweet, actually.)

2. Yes. Yes, I do.

3. I suppose, sometimes.

To your friend: They help me think.

**Ella Sunn:**

**L,**

**Hello, I asked a couple questions when you stayed with the previous author**

**of this story, I must say EowynsPen-sempai has done a lovely job with it! As**

**expected I have a few questions**

**1. Is it strange to know people out in the world would give anything to date**

**you when they have never met you?**

**2. Do you feel good knowing you are a role model to many young adults?**

**I wish I could ask more, I am so very curious about you but I must leave now**

**a bit late for me to be up. I hope you and EowynsPen-sempai have a lovely**

**day!**

**-E.**

Dear Ella Sunn,

(EowynsPen: I'm a sempai! T.T thank you so much! You rock!)

1. Actually, yes, although it shouldn't be surprising when you consider current celebrities and pop stars.

2. No. I wish they didn't know so much about me.

Thank you very much.

(EowynsPen: Yes, thanks! And you too!)


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everybody! ARE YOU READY FOR L?

L: I assume so, as they are here.

So? I needed to yell something.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE! And the reason I haven't been putting disclaimers recently is because I PUT IT THE FIRST CHAPTER SO YOU SHOULD KNOW IT!

**Never Wanted To Dance:**

**Right problem for you to unpick. **

**A male has been committiing murders and one day the police break into the**

**house where they believe the murderer is hiding. In the attic they find a**

**plumber, an electrician, a paramedic and a fireman. They immediatley arrest**

**the fireman. Why?**

**Oh and may you help me with something. **

**A friend of mine has begun to do something terribly stupid and she told me**

**via text messaging. When I confronted her about it she said she doesn't value**

**my opinion on the subject, yet the next day she says she always values my**

**input. However we both learned what we both truly think of each other. She**

**lies to me too often, and she's so transparent she can be unbelieveable. But**

**do I make friends with her again or shall I just tolerate her for my remaining**

**four weeks?**

Dear Never Wanted To Dance,

Because a male has been committing murders and the fireman is the only one specified to be male.

Keep you friends close. You're lucky to have any. If she's lying to you then she's hiding something. You don't have to be best friends with her, but try and preserve the friendship unless you don't want it to work. Regain her trust and you can help her.

**Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona:**

**Oh my gosh!! You'z iz back! -glomps- Yay-ness!!**

**You may call me...Lucky-chan. ^^**

**L-kun,**

**1)Which brand of tissue do you like? XD**

**2) Would you let Light hit you with a spoon?**

**3) Would you let Matsuda baby feed you?**

**4) Hug?**

**My sister is trying to make me nervous and it is working!! Gah! She put a**

**ticking timed cellphone near me!! Gsh!! **

**Sayonara! Til then, Eowynspen-san and I give you and L-kun cookies!**

Dear Lucky-chan,

Thank you… I think…

(EowynsPen: Excuse him, he's relatively glomp-sheltered, lol)

1. Puffs.

2. Yes. Ignoring him when he's doing that annoys him immensely; it's rather amusing to watch.

3. No. I don't want Matsuda that close to me.

(EowynsPen: Stop being mean to Matsu-kun, L!!!!!!! He rocks!!!!)

4. Yes, you may have a hug. *hugs*

I assume she is trying to make you think it's a bomb?

(EowynsPen: Lol your sister sounds annoying but kinda funny! Oh, thanks for the cookies! I love you!)

Thank you very much, Lucky-chan.

**master holykira:**

**hi l,**

**it's michael, rain's cousin.**

**srry she couldn't be here to do this because she is in L.A with some of her**

**old friends, working. but we got her on web cam**

***cam rain* hi l, like michael said srry i can't be there but mechanic work**

**has taken its toll**

***voices in back ground* don't drop it brian. **

**anyways it was not my fault. but thankfully he came with me to L.A (my**

**parents don't know) we're going to have a bet to see who would win a race**

**comin up. (u'll never stop me coppers) **

**both: bye**

Dear master holykira,

Hello Michael. I hope you're having a good time in L.A., Rain.

Goodbye.

**puddingcup:**

**hah, don't worry about it... most people don't listen when i start singing**

**random songs :D although i'm actually a pretty good singer.**

**Matt: she's not lying...**

**Rachel: the only reason why i didn't join Choir this year was because i**

**wanted to take more academic classes... :D**

**Matsuda: nerd!**

**Rachel: thank you!**

**Do people ever call you a nerd?**

**Do you like cats?**

**Do you like Flyleaf? i LOVE them!!**

**Are you going to go see the new Star Trek movie when it comes out? I'm gonna**

**try and see it as soon as it comes out!! I'm thinking about walking to the**

**theatre after school :D**

**do you like cooking?**

**that's it for now**

**BAI-BAI! :D**

Dear puddingcup,

It's fine, I enjoy listening to song.

No one has ever called me a nerd…

(EowynsPen: Duh! You're one of the most powerful people on the planet! The only reason I don't call you a nerd is because I'm more of a nerd than you are.

Yes, I like cats very much. Read chapter one.

What is Flyleaf?

No.

(EowynsPen: THERE'S GONNA BE A NEW STAR TREK MOVIE? OMG OMG OMG! WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME??????)

No, I do not like to cook. I haven't the time.

(EowynsPen: He loves it when people bake for him, though!)

Goodbye.

**D-Jumper:**

**Ok... Um... Hi.**

Dear D-Jumper,

Hello.

You seem confused. Do you not have anything to ask? If so, I will ask you a question.

Do you enjoy chocolate?

Goodbye.

**Stop. But don't stare please.:**

**First things first.**

**AIE! Oh. My. GOSH! *SQUEALITH* *SQUEALITH SOME MORE* *SPAZZ ATTACK* **

**Okay, second things second. **

**Ze Questions: **

**1) Can. I. Rape. You? **

**2) Will you let me rape you even if you say no? That would defeat the whole**

**purpose of "No." wouldn't it? **

**3) I love you. Do you love me? **

**4) Light-kun loves you. I know he does. I KNOW. Do you love him? What do you**

**think about being in a finely-knit relationship with Light-kun? What do you**

**think of all these people writing lemons about you and Light-kun? **

**5) Have you ever thought of raping light? Wouldn't that be kind of hard...? **

**6) Have you ever solved a rape case? I'm sure you have. What was it about?**

**7) Do you secretly like being famous?**

**8) Do you secretly like having all the FangirLs want to rape you? **

**9) Can I hug you? You hugged that other person. It's only fair, y'know? **

**10) Have you ever wet the bed? **

**11) If so, have you ever wet the bed while being chained to Light-kun? **

**12) Did you notice that in question 5, I didn't capitalize light and that**

**there's no "-kun" at the end of it? **

**13) Can I marry you? Then there would be no reason to rape you, y'know? **

**14) Do you have a role-model? If so, who? **

**15) What were your parents like? Were they like you? Do you remember them?**

**I'm sorry if that's a bit personal... **

**I just realized that A LOT of these questions are incredibly perverted. **

**16) L-kun, are you perverted? **

**17) Do you like being perverted?**

**18) What does your room look like? **

**19) What type of computer do you have? I have a Windows XP. **

**20) Have you ever had a spazz attack? If so: why, who caused it, and where? **

**That's all! For now. *evil smile***

***HAPPY DANCES!* **

**Happy dance with me L-kun! WO! **

**Extra Question: Have you ever happy danced? You don't seem like the kind of**

**person who would in public, but, what about in private? Like, whenever you**

**solve a case, do you celebrate by baking a BIG cake and happy dancing?**

Dear Stop. But don't stare please.,

Oh dear lord. This is worse than EowynsPen's squeals when she got an InuYasha poster for her birthday.

1. No.

2. No.

3. No. I don't know you.

4. He does not. No you don't. No you don't. No. I don't want one. I wish they would stop, although I admire their creativity.

5. No. Although, now that you're making me think about it, it would probably be incredibly easy.

6. Yes, I have. It was about rape, obviously.

7. Perhaps.

8. No, I find it disturbing.

9. *Sigh* Yes, you may hug me.

10. Not that I'm aware of.

11. No.

12. Yes.

13. No.

14. Yes. Sherlock Holmes.

15. My parents were wonderful people. I remember them fondly.

Don't worry.

16. …

(EowynsPen: Yes, he totally is.)

Yes, I suppose I am.

17. …Yes.

18. I don't have a permanent room. I live in EowynsPen's closet.

19. I have a MacBook laptop, with some personal and firewall updates by my team and myself.

20. Yes. Mello. Wammy's House.

Lovely. A happy dance.

21. …I dance on my own occasionally.

(EowynsPen: LOL, he needs some perverted questions.)

**x-Bayley-x:**

**Yes! Finally! The School Bell can't get me this time!**

**Hi L and EowynsPen! (I hope I got your name right.)**

**Question 1: What annoys you the most about ordinary life?**

**Question 2: You watched Light Yagami in his room those few times, what was**

**the funniest/suspicious thing he done. That made you think he was more like**

**Kira.**

**QUEESTION ... 3: What brought up the fake name, Ryuuzaki? Childhood friend?**

**Role model?**

**And One for EowynsPen! **

**On a rating of 1-10 how hard do you think it is to hold this Fanfiction? (I'm**

**curious)**

**I baked everyone some cookies... but I kinda burnt them. SO I made another**

**batch! xD I didn't test these so I hope they are good. They have pink icing to**

**the top, and sprinkles!**

**Bye! Be safe!**

Dear x-Bayley-x,

Hello.

(EowynsPen: Yes, you got my name right!)

1. The lack of challenge.

2. He had an odd habit of laughing sinisterly while consuming potato chips. Also, no normal teenager reads porn while the door is unlocked.

3. In acknowledgement of B's challenge.

(EowynsPen: A question for me? COOL! Um… I'd say 3. It's fun to do. The only problem is my parents try hard to prevent me from doing this – I have to sneak!)

Thank you for the cookies.

(EowynsPen: Yes, thanks! And you be safe too!)

Indeed. Goodbye.

**redxcanary:**

**:D yay! this is fun :D**

**1 can u type really fast?**

**2 have u ever caught watari doing anything embarassing?**

**3 whats the name of the last movie u saw?**

**4 can u swim?**

**5 why dont u wear shoes? dont ur feet ever get cold? lol**

**6 for ramen noodles do u say ray-min or rah-men? i say ray-min lol**

**7 how many hours of sleep do u think u get in a week?**

**8 r u a good drawer? **

**9 who would u have chosen to succeed u mello or near?**

**10 how many years older are u than near and mello?**

**srry if i repeated any questions youve answered before. **

***gives EowynsPen and L a group hug***

***gives L AND EowynsPen their favorite flavor cake* :D**

Dear redxcanary,

1. Yes, I can.

2. Once he was laundering his underwear.

3. The Sound of Music. EowynsPen was watching it last night.

4. Yes.

5. They are uncomfortable. I stay inside a lot.

6. Rah-men.

7. Perhaps five to eight. I sleep more than many people think. The Kira case was an exception.

(EowynsPen: He wanted to freak out Light.)

Although I also sincerely had to work.

8. I doodle a bit.

(EowynsPen: I draw all the time!)

9. Both, if I could just get them to work together. If neither, then Matt. Read the previous chapters towards the beginning to understand why.

10. I am ten years older than Mello, twelve years older than Near, and eleven years older than Matt.

Thank you for the hug.

(EowynsPen: YAY GROUP HUG! THANKS!)

Thank you for the cake.

(EowynsPen: For me too? Thanks so much!)

**Mere-Chan**

**Hello eLru!**

**Have you ever read or watched any of the "V for Vendetta" graphic**

**novel/movie? V reminds me quite a lot of you at times... Except for the**

**anarchism...**

**Have you ever noticed the parallel between Guy Fawkes Day (Remember Remember,**

**the Fifth of November...) and...um...your own fifth of November? (I suppose,**

**being English you would have at least heard of Guy Fawkes Day...) If you have**

**noticed this parallel, then what do you think of it?**

**Thank you very much!**

Dear Mere-Chan,

No, I have not.

I never noticed it.

Thank you as well.

**Crimson Cupcake:**

**Yay! Deidei-chan! XDD Hi L. And EowynsPen-san! I shall accept your excuse for**

**being away so long -sob- I missed you!**

**1. Well, do you read/watch Bleach then?**

**2. How many cases are you working on right now?**

**3. Is it possible to stop sea sickness naturally?**

**4. If you had a pet, what would it be?**

**I can't think of anything right now. And in answer to the jam question for B,**

**I've been spending money buying the jam -.-' He's just left, so he probably**

**will be in next chapter. See you again then!**

Dear Crimson Cupcake,

Hello.

(EowynsPen: I call him Dei-Dei-kun! And Gaara is Gaa-chan! ^^)

We apologize for the delay.

1. No, although EowynsPen does

2. Four. They are all rather dull.

3. Yes. Deep breathing and watching the movement of the ship. Also, it tends to pass eventually on it's own.

4. A cat.

**Tiffany:**

**I have a riddle for L!**

**Think of words ending in -GRY. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are**

**only three words in the English language. What is the third word? The word is**

**something that everyone uses every day. If you have listened carefully, I have**

**already told you what it is.**

Dear Tiffany,

Language.

**gum132:**

**For V's answer, Cinderella is a gold fish.**

Dear gum132,

Nice deductive thinking.

I have questions!

**gum132:**

**1. Do you hate it when people pair you up with a *shudder* mary sue?**

** little sister is a big fan of death note.**

**3. What do think about sensitive people? You know, people that can get easily**

**upset?**

**I would be very delighted if you answered this. *Gives you a strawberry**

**shortcake* Bye! P.S. I HATE MARY SUES!**

Dear gum132,

1. It's annoying, because Mary Sues are usually rabid fangirls with little to no intelligence. I don't have a problem with OC's in general, though, if they're well written. Truth to tell, it's disturbing when people pair me with anybody, as if I can't control my own love life. But, if writing a fiction, please make your OC just that; an OC.

2. How interesting. Does she side with me or Kira?

3. They have a weakness, but are not less for it.

Thank you for the cake.

*RING*

(EowynsPen: I'll get it!)

B: Hello.

(EowynsPen: B!!!!! *hugs* How lovely to see you! Come on in!)

L: B.

B: L. Oh, yes, hello, EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: Sorry, B, you just missed the chapter.)

B: Ah well. More time to… socialize before the next one, eh?

L: Lovely.

(EowynsPen: Yes! And don't worry, you'll be in the next one for sure!)

B: *Grins* I'm sure I'll have some good input.

(EowynsPen: I know it's still Saturday, but would you like some jam and tea?)

B: That would be delightful, thank you.

L: I'll just go to my room, then.

(EowynsPen: Closet.)

B: What?

(EowynsPen: He doesn't have a room; he has a closet.)

B: My, my.

(EowynsPen: Don't worry, you'll get a guest room.)

B: Heh. *Grins*

(EowynsPen: See you next time everybody! Bye!)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everybody!

B: Hello.

L: …

…Fine, L, be that way!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**master holykira:**

**web cam: hi l it's rain**

**it's great down in L.A (u should come)**

**i'll probably be gone after my friend get's his shop set**

**up. i have to go back to New York and work there**

**got to go**

**bye**

Dear rain,

I remember a certain case in L.A….

B: *grins innocently* What?

**rosethourne:**

**hello there! ...i seem to have missed quite a few updates (since way back in**

**chapter 12!)... sorry, college life gets quite busy sometimes! but i'll move**

**on to the questions.**

**1. L, I was wondering if you or EowynsPen are planning to go and see the**

**live-action Death Note movie at the end of the month. After all, it's about**

**you! (though... i suppose if you go by the original death note storyline, none**

**of it actually happened...) i want to go, but i don't have a way to get to a**

**theater that's showing it. *sigh***

**2. Did you steal EowynsPen's flute?! hahaha, i wanted to play flute, but when**

**i was first trying instruments, i couldn't get a sound out of it... i ended up**

**going with clarinet, and then switching to bass clarinet a couple years**

**later.**

**3. has EowynsPen introduced you to any manga or anime that you like?**

**4. have you ever read Beowulf?**

**5. what's the hardest thing about learning multiple foreign languages? do you**

**have any suggestions?**

**oh, and hello B! i haven't actually read Another Note, but I've read enough**

**fanfictions to at least know the general plot... and I have questions for you**

**too!**

**1. did you commit those murders more to avenge A, or to prove that you were**

**better than L? or a combination of both?**

**2. is there any particular reason behind you love of strawberry jam?**

**hmm... i could have sworn i had more questions lined up for you guys... but i**

**can't remember them. oh, well, i guess that's all for now.**

**I send you all confetti cake with sprinkles, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate**

**fudge brownie ice cream! (my side of the floor of our dorm just had a cake and**

**ice cream party, and we had tons of extras... i'm sure my CA would be happy to**

**give you some!) enjoy!**

**hasta luego!**

Dear rosethourne,

We're sorry you missed some updates.

B: L, you should be nicer to your reviewers, and let them know when you update.

*twitch* If they want to know, they can put it on Story Alert.

B: Tut tut, no need to get angry.

(EowynsPen: Now, boys.)

1. Perhaps.

(EowynsPen: The only reason I watch them is to laugh at their suckishness!)

B: Why aren't I in them? *pouts*

2. …Yes.

B: You play the flute.

Of course.

(EowynsPen: I want it ba-a-ack!)

It's hidden.

(EowynsPen: Oh, how interesting!)

3. I haven't had time, I need to work on my cases.

B: Come on, L, you can relax once in a while.

Unlike some people, B, I actually have a sense of duty.

(EowynsPen: Boys! Play nice!)

B: …*whispers to L* Is it just me, or does she remind you of my mom?

*whispers back* I think it's just a motherly instinct in general.

4. No, I have not.

B: Why not?

(EowynsPen: B, you only liked it because his name begins with a B.)

B: So? *grins*

5. Don't memorize, actually learn the language. Also, place yourself in environments where you are forced to use it.

(EowynsPen: Hey, B, it looks like she has some questions for you too!)

B: Really? How nice!

B1. B: At first I left Wammy's because I was angry over A, but the "LABB Murders" were to prove I was better than L.

B2. B: It tastes good. :-)

(EowynsPen: And he looks like Winnie the Pooh! It's so cute!)

*sad face*

(EowynsPen: Yes, L, you're cute too.)

Thank you for the sweets.

B: Well at least you have some manners.

(EowynsPen: B! And thanks, rosethourne!)

**redxcanary:**

**hi! 8D**

**1 what is one of your biggest secrets that youre willing to tell?**

**2 whats the most perverted thing youve ever said?**

**3 whats the most perverted thing youve ever done?**

**4 do you have a closet full of the same clothes? like a cartoon charecter!!**

**8D**

**5 how is matsuda a cop/ working on the kira case if everyone thinks hes so**

**stupid? (i think his dim-wittedness makes him so cute! lol)**

**6 what does -san, -chan, -kun... at the end of peoples names mean?**

**7 did you ever do anything to lights face while he was asleep?**

**8 do you have a favorite food besides candy or fruit?**

**9 have you ever read a ** magazine?**

**10 if you could marry/ go out with anyone would you want them to be a**

**detective working on the kira case too?**

Dear redxcanary,

1. B: Ooh, I wanna hear this!

I have very few secrets that I am willing to tell.

B: Aww, you're no fun! Do something personal!

Um… I enjoy strawberry scented shampoo.

(EowynsPen: So that explains it…)

B: Strawberries, eh? L, I never knew…

(EowynsPen: …That sounds so disturbing.)

2. When Mello was five, he asked me where babies came from, and I explained it to him.

(EowynsPen: …Well, he was a genius child.)

B: You lose your innocence quickly at Wammys.

(EowynsPen: … *face-palm*)

3. I made puppets out of EowynsPen's underwear.

(EowynsPen: NANI??????????)

I live in your closet. I was bored.

B: Well, ho ho ho!

(EowynsPen: …*blushesredderthanGaara'shair*)

4. No.

B: Haha!

What?

B: You LIVE in a closet!

5. (EowynsPen: FINALLY! Someone agrees with me that Matsuda is really cute!)

He was one of a small amount of people in the entire police force for the region that were brave enough to continue working on the case.

B: Or, arguably, stupid enough.

6. They are all Japanese honorifics. –san is a show of respect. –kun is used with someone you are friends with. –chan is used for a small child, someone you are very close with, or a sibling.

(EowynsPen: and –sama is an honorific for you boss or someone of very high rank – English equivalents could be "sir" or "lord", "lady" in the case of a girl.)

B: Such knowledgeable children.

I am older than you, B.

(EowynsPen: Don't be smart!)

B: …*whispers to L* She's doing the mom thing again!

*whispers back* You get used to it.

7. I plucked some of his eyebrows once.

(EowynsPen: What?)

I was curious about the process of plucking eyebrows.

B: …Now I know why I left Wammys…

8. I enjoy waffles.

(EowynsPen: WAFFLES! They rock!)

B: I enjoy them with strawberry jam.

(EowynsPen: *face-palms*)

9. Excuse me?

B: I think she means a porn magazine.

Yes.

(EowynsPen: really?)

Yes. When we were investigation Light-kun's room, we found some hidden in an encyclopedia, and I flipped through them in the search of clues. It would be a smart move for a criminal to hide evidence there, as most police officers would not go through it in the fear of looking like perverts in front of their peers and superiors.

10. No. If I wanted to marry or go out with them, then I would want to protect them. Therefore, I would not want them working on the case as Kira could see them as a threat and attempt to eliminate them.

(EowynsPen: Aww, how sweet!)

B: Sounds like something I would do.

*L and B stare in shock that they agreed on something besides EowynsPen's mom-ness, which was a fact of life*

**Goodbye i leave cause im bored:**

**dear l,**

**if you had known that you would die so young would you have ever become a**

**famous detective?**

**have you ever been on a cruise?**

**hug? XD**

**B.T.W. i freaken hate light right now. you die and he smiles. :(**

Dear Goodbye i leave cause im bored,

1. B: You're… dead? *stares at L* ZOMBIE!!!!!!! I KNEW THOSE BAGS UNDER YOUR EYES COULDN'T BELONG TO THE LIVING! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIVES!!!!!!

(EowynsPen: … Well, I suppose that if L was scared of Shinigami, then it makes sense that B's scared of zombies.)

It's probably a psychological issue, with all the people he's killed. In any case, I am not dead, although if I gained information that I was to die young then I would still have become a detective, in order to bring a little justice to the world.

2. Yes, I have.

3. B: You want to hug a zombie???? What's wrong with you!!!!?

I am not dead, B. Feel my hand.

B: …There's a pulse… eh, heh heh… *sweatdrops*

Yes, you may have a hug. *hugs*

**Stop. But don't stare please.:**

**B! *tackles B* X3**

**Oh, how wonderful! It'll be like a party! A social gathering with us**

**fangirLs, L, B, and EowynsPen! How fantastic! There could be jam and**

**strawberry shortcake!! And there could be huge red sofas made of velvet!!**

**TEA!**

**So, now that B-kun's here, I have a question! Obviously! **

**What do you two think about the BBxL/LxBB pairing? Who would be the seme,**

**uke? **

**In cont. to number five (I want to continue this converstation. XD 'Cause I'm**

**feeling very curious right now.): But where would it GO!? Seme, uke? How would**

**you know!? **

**O, yes! Happy dances ARE lovely! They're very... well, happy!**

***hugs L-kun!* L-kun, B-kun? Will you hug each other? *bambi eyes* **

**Have you ever been on a metro? They can get pretty crowded... **

**Do you think I'm annoying? I think I am.**

Dear Stop. But don't stare please.:

B: What type of username is that?

(EowynsPen: Be nice, B.)

B: Ow! Leggo, freaky username person!

1. *Twitch* I disapprove of that pairing.

B: *whispers* I would be the seme.

Not happening!

2. (In response to 5 cont.) I do not wish to rape Light.

B: That wimp? L would totally be seme.

3. B: This girl is very random, eh?

Yes, she is.

4. Thank you for the hug.

5. Er…

B: *hold out arms* come on, L.

(EowynsPen: Ooh, I gotta get a camera! This is just the type of making up that needs to happen around here!)

…Fine. *L and B hug*

6. Yes.

7. Well…

B: Yes and no.

**Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona:**

**Yes, my sister is annoying, scary, weird and funny. -sweatdrop-I can't help**

**it if the celphone's ringing tone is scaring me. ^^'...B's there? Coolio, I**

**wanna ask him some questions. May I?**

**L-kun,**

**1)If given an opportunity, will you streak inside the house you are living in**

**rght now?**

**2)Did you ever hide inside a washing machine?**

**3)Do you like fishes?**

**4)What kind of fishes do you like?**

**5)Do you like pineapples?**

**6)Do you think my questions are getting weirder?**

**7)Hug?**

**B-kun (If I can ask some questions)**

**1)Why are you so awesome? ^^**

**2)Do you like L in a romantic way?**

**3)For the above question: Why?**

**4)Jam? -offers strawberry jam-**

**Sayonara! Oh and here's more cookies to Eowynspen-san and L-kun! -gives**

**cookies-**

Dear Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona,

B: I never had a sister… maybe that's a good thing.

1. Streak? You want me to run around the house at fast speeds? Um… sure?

B: Woo-hoo! This'll be fun! *grabs L's hand* come on! *Runs around the house with L in tow*

2. …I was four and playing hide-and-seek.

B: Nice hiding place.

3. Yes, they are very relaxing to look at and help me think.

4. Goldfish, angelfish, and sunfish.

5. Yes, they go very nicely with cake.

6. A little.

B: They're not as weird as the ones that girls with the freakier username gave.

7. Of course. *Hugs*

(EowynsPen: More questions for you, B.)

B: Interesting.

B1. B: Because I am better than L. *Grins*

*L glares*

B2. B: *Smiles* Yup, and once I get my hands on him I will be the seme!

*L pales*

B3. B: Because he's the only one who could possibly match my intelligence. And just look at him! He's so cute! Like a panda! You just want to dominate him!

(EowynsPen: …I have to agree with you on the panda thing.)

To any gods who may be out there, please save me from murdering lunatics that wish to rape me.

B: Hey, that's not a bad idea!

Shit!

B4: B: Thank you! *Eats jam happily*

(EowynsPen: It's Winnie the Pooh! *takes pictures*)

Thank you for the cookies.

(EowynsPen: Yes, thanks!)

**x-Bayley-x:**

**Sweetness! Party for getting EowynsPen's name right!! -Dances goofily-**

**Hi!**

**Question 1. L, ever had a party? Like at the whammy house? Or something**

**else?**

**Question 2. Have you ever gone against the rules to get what you want? (We**

**know you have during the Kira case to get information but I eman other**

**things.)**

**Question 3. Ever import lollies? What type?**

**EowynsPen's Question: Sneaking eh? Have they grounded you yet? LOL. *Evil**

**laugh***

**Well it was great talking to you, I hope you like fried ice-cream! -Hands**

**over ice cream cake- because I got you some ice-cream cake! Muahahah!**

**... -Hands over fried ice cream- And I got you some of this too. xD**

**Love you!**

**No hugs today, I'm sick. **

**Anywhoo!**

**BYE! Be safe!**

Dear x-Bayley-x,

(EowynsPen: WOO! Patry!)

B: Yes! I haven't been to a good dance party in years!

That might have something to do with the fact that you were an antisocial inmate in the police hospital.

1. Yes, but not at Wammys. It was a task force party.

(EowynsPen: I made him!)

B: Why wasn't I invited?

2. Yes. Once the airplane people would not let me take my sweets on the plane, so I had Watari talk to the manager. They ended up supplying my sweets.

3. Yes. Strawberry caramel swirl.

B: …Ew.

(EowynsPen: 1. No, but thanks for your concern!)

Thanks you for the sweets.

B: Yes, thanks. *grins*

Goodbye.

**Crimson Cupcake:**

**Hiya L! I'm back again :D It seems lonely without B XD**

**1. How do you make the giant L appear on your screen?**

**2. Which internet browser do you like the most?**

**3. What's your favourite marine animal?**

**4. Would you rather use MP3s or I-pods?**

**5. Bai bai! -leaves cakes-**

Dear Crimson Cupcake,

Hello.

B: Hello. You're lonely without me? I feel so special.

1. It's a façade because I cannot, obviously, show my face.

2. Google.

3. Seals. Also dolphins, because they rescue people.

4. I-pods.

5. Goodbye.

B: I feel so left out. No jam! T.T

(EowynsPen: Here. *gives B jam*)

B: *smiles* Thanks!

**gum132:**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ANSWERED MY QUESTIONS!...THANK YOU! :D**

**So anyway, My little sister sides with you. She says Kira must be stopped!**

**1. Why does you hair look...odd? (No offense.)**

**(Answer if you saw "Coraline.")**

**2. What would your world look like if you found a little door**

**that leads to an alternate version of your life?**

***Gives you a giant strawberry shortcake***

**Thank you!**

Dear gum132,

Why wouldn't I?

B: Because you're a cold and heartless person?

But I'm not a cold and heartless person.

B: Then it's because you're too cute to be real.

…Please don't say such things.

1. I doesn't look odd!

B and EowynsPen: I looks cute!!!

…That could be described as creepy.

2. I have not seen Coraline, but I would probably be dead.

Thank you!

And it is no trouble at all!

**angel666:**

**hi!! you're so cute !! 8D**

**1. can i ...have a hug? plz *shy smile***

**here u can have a strawberry cake i made for u! =D**

**bye :)**

***kisses cheek and runs away(blushing***

Dear angel666,

Thank you.

B: Isn't he? Just look at him! ^^

1. Yes, you may have a hug. *hugs*

Thank you for the cake.

B: No… jam? T.T

(EowynsPen: *sigh* Here, B. *passes jam*)

B: ^^ thanks!

Thank you and goodbye.

**Lollipop09:**

**Gonna keep it short & simple for you =)**

**1. Does a chicken have a face?**

**2. Why are you so sexy?**

**3. Do you feel you were portrayed accurately in the movie version of death**

**note?**

Dear Lollipop09,

Unnecessary, but thank you for the thought.

1. Yes.

B: Yes.

(EowynsPen: Yes.)

The fact is indisputable.

2. Umm…

B: Because he is!

3. No.

B: No.

(EowynsPen: By all the gods, No, no, NO!)

Okay everybody!

L: You say that a lot.

I do, don't I? Anyways, B has to go home now, he's been here a while.

B: I'm gonna miss you guys!

L: Goodbye, B.

WAIT!

B: *looks at EowynsPen*

Hugs before you go?

B: Sure! :-D

*HUGS 4 B AND EOWYNSPEN*

L: Goodbye. *closes door*

That was mean, L! *opens door* Bye B! *closes door* You should say a person's name!

I love you all! Goodbye!


	17. Chapter 17

To the lovely readers,

Sorry the last update took so long! I was busy hugging Tamora Pierce, winning first prize at a Spanish Contest with 3,000 students for writing a poem and again for performing a play with my friends, shaking hands with a really cool monk, and performing in the school musical. Gomen!

Also, I couldn't update ALL SUMMER because during the school year I use my school-issued laptop, which has Word 2007 on it. So when the school year ended, I took my flash drive home, and it turns out, the home computer has Word 2003, and my dad was too cheap to get me the later model, so it wouldn't accept my documents! I couldn't even open them! Also, L was a meanypants and wouldn't let me use his laptop because he wanted to work on his precious cases! :-P Gomen nasai!

And now I bring you… L!

Disclaimer: Too busy to own it.

**master holykira:**

**hi l,**

**got back from L.A and yet i have no clue where my friends took me. **

***in the background* we brought u against ur will**

**no not really.**

**and be nice to b.b**

**he is awsome**

**i would ask somethin but i'm bein dragged away against my will so bye**

Dear rain,

Hello. I hope your friends know that they are technically committing a crime. B is gone. No he is not.

(EowynsPen: Yes he is! B is totally awesome!)

No. Goodbye!

**Lollipop09:**

**Me again! omg my heart stopped when I saw my name =| I'm still alive though!**

**How come you dont think you were portrayed accurately in the movie?**

Dear Lollipop09,

That tends to happen with surprise. Why were you surprised?

*twitch*

(EowynsPen: *rants* Have you not seen it? It's horrendous! They're nothing alike! He-*seventeen hours of rant has been removed*)

I agree, although such colorful terms were not needed.

**Crimson Cupcake:**

**B...you've got way too much jam from me xD**

**Anyway. Hello again L! Is B coming back? **

**1. Have you ever stalked anyone when not on a case?**

**2. Will you do anything for a case to be completed? Anything? xD**

**3. What's your favourite smilie? ^^**

**4. Do you like running?**

**Bai desu! -waves-**

**P.S. I left some cake ^^**

Dear Crimson Cupcake,

Hello. B has already left.

1. I don't believe so.

2. No. I will not allow those close to me to be hurt for a simple case.

(EowynsPen: L, that's so sweet!)

3. Smilie? I suppose a normal smile.

4. Yes, in moderation.

Goodbye.

Thank you for the cake!

**El Que Llora:**

**Hello L and EowynsPen! (Do I type your name right? Pardon me if I don't)**

**I really enjoy this fanfic! :D**

**Now, on to the questions:**

**1. L, would you tell me the best way to annoy Light? *evil grin***

**2. You can speak in many different languages, right? So, can you speak**

**Indonesian? 8D**

**3. Which one is better: cursing the teacher for his chemie test or banging my**

**head on a wall for my stupidity on chemie?**

**Oh, I think that's all for now. Wait... I just saw an acid equilibrium flew**

**in front of me... This is can't be good...**

**I think I'm going to faint... .'**

Dear El Que Llora,

(EowynsPen: Yes, you typed it right :-D)

I'm glad you enjoy it.

1. Every time he asks you a question, do not answer, but make it clear you heard him by looking right at him.

(EowynsPen: Also, take away his potato chips.)

2. Ya. Lakukan anda?

(EowynsPen: Uh… ¿Habla Español? Yo hablo Español un poquito. Porque su nombre es en Español, parece que usted habla Español.)

3. Cursing the teacher. Tests are inaccurate. You could study, though.

(EowynsPen: Cursing the teacher. At least it's fun!)

Try to not faint.

**People Order Our Patties: (Review submitted to Chapter 7)**

**ahaha! gosh i just love this fanfic! its so great...plz plz keep writing, u r**

**like, on a roll man!**

**also, can u plz give L a hug for me? g..i wish i had him living in MY closet.**

**lol**

**ps- i heard there were cookies? Lol**

Dear People Order Our Patties,

Thank you. I will continue answering the questions of inquiring minds so long as I have free time.

(EowynsPen: I may not have much time to post, though, because finals are coming up. T.T Also, one Anonymous reviewer has already threatened us, so don't be mad if this fic gets reported and deleted.)

In any case, yes, I will keep writing.

(EowynsPen: You want me to hug L? Uh… Sure!)

*L and EowynsPen hug*

Cookies? Where?

(EowynsPen: Calm down, L. I actually had a dream about cookies last night…)

**People Order Our Patties: (Review submitted to Chapter 11)**

**lol! go swimmy! anyways, i have come up with a few questions of my own:**

**1. L, wut would you do if you had to babysit near and mello at the same time?**

**(although it is quite hard to believe because it is highly unlikey this would**

**ever happen)**

**2. have you ever ridden a horse?**

**3. what is your fav. classical musician?**

**4. how old are you exactly?**

**5. what was it like growing up in wammys?**

**6. i know this is random but its necessary for me to ask- (for unknown**

**reasons)- do you like lemonade?**

**7. light was your first friend yes? so how did you feel at that moment- i**

**mean when you guys became friends**

**8. do you mind that im asking so many questions? (srry, im rlly curious)**

**9. do you think it would be a disastor to leave a small child in the care of**

**matsuda? and we're talking about a little 3 or 4 year old here...**

**10. do you have any problems with gay people? (personally i do not, for one**

**of my best friends and cousins are gay)**

**11. wow..i think i should stop here..*heaves big sigh* one more question: if**

**youve ever read any manga, what were they? and if you havnet..well i suppose**

**this question wasnt really neccessary. heheh...**

**well...thats all for now. *hands over a box of sugar cubes***

**oh woat! i have just one final question! sorry sorry, but i had to know!**

**12. what do you think of misa?**

**ok ok..thats all..really! i swear!**

***hugs L quick and smiles* bye and thanks!**

Dear People Order Our Patties,

1. I suppose I would give them problem solving puzzles and make them work as a team against me, to improve their skills at working together.

2. Yes, I have.

3. I would have to say Mozart.

4. 25

5. This seems to be a point of confusion. I grew up in an orphanage where Watari found me, and he created Wammy's orphanage to create a backup in the event of my death.

6. Yes, I do.

7. I felt very happy.

8. No, it' fine. The human mind is naturally curious.

9. I believe it would, indeed, be disaster. That poor child should find their parents.

(EowynsPen: L! Be nice to Matsu-kun!)

I was joking, EowynsPen-san.

10. No. I don't see a reason to.

(EowynsPen: We're very open-minded. Heck, it'd be sad if I had a problem with gays, because I'm bi.)

11. EowynsPen made me read the first few volumes of Black Cat. It was fairly interesting, although the plotline was filled mostly with fighting.

12. Misa Amane is more intelligent than people give her credit for, although she is too preoccupied with Light.

Goodbye, and thank you for the hug.

**redxcanary:**

**hi again! *gives L a strawberry lolli pop, gives EowynsPen waffles and**

**strawberry shampoo (wink wink)*lol**

**ok questions..**

**1. why were u curious about plucking eyebrows?**

**2. what if light would have woke up? would you have told him what you were**

**doing or run back to your spot and pretend like you didnt know what he was**

**talking about? lol**

**3. were you embarrasses to tell Mello where babies come from?**

**4. who told /you/ where babies come from? o.O**

**5. if you dont have a whole bunch of white shirts and jeans, what other**

**clothes do you have and how come you dont wear those as often? **

**6. do you have any diseases?**

**7. a bunch of these fangirls have kisses you but have you ever been the one**

**to kiss someone first?**

**8. do you think it would be cool to be a dad?**

**9. did you ever get a nose bleed?**

**10. whats the meanest thing youve ever said/ done?**

Dear redxcanary,

Thank you for the lollipop.

(EowynsPen: And the waffles! Yum! Oh… lol, thanks for the shampoo, too! Now my hair will smell as nice as Ls!)

1. I would wonder why anyone would want to pluck their eyebrows. It sounds like a painful and unnecessary process.

2. I would explain everything, of course. That would annoy him the most.

3. It's a simple fact of life.

4. It was common knowledge where I grew up.

5. Normal clothes. I wear them.

6. Mortality.

7. No.

8. I suppose so.

9. Yes.

10. I yelled at Watari once. I apologized immediately.

**CuddlyPandaBear:**

**Aw, B's leaving? Goodbye B-kun!! -waves hand slightly-**

**L-kun,**

**1)Why are you so mean to B?**

**2)Hey, people like to rape you! Can I take pictures?! But back on topic,if**

**there was one,don't you feel flattered people like to rape you? I just want to**

**hug you 'cause you look like a cute human version of a panda bear!! Aw.**

**3)So...Who'd you pick as a potential lover? B or Light?**

**4)To the above question; WHY?**

**5)I just read Sinfonia di Assassinio and the author happened to mention a**

**song that was your song(did that make sense?). Three O'clock Fairy from Sailor**

**Moon, what do you think of the English version of the song?**

**6)Have you ever watched "Freaky Friday"?**

**7)In relation to the above question; What would happen if you and Light**

**switched bodies?**

**8)Which type of cake do you like the most?**

**9)What type of cookie do you like the most?**

**10)Hug?**

**Here's a plate of cookies and two milkshakes for you and Eowynspen-san. ^^**

**Sayonara!! By the way, this is still Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona.^^**

Dear CuddlyPandaBear,

1. I'm not mean.

(EowynsPen: Well you could be a bit nicer!)

2. No, you may not. No, I would not. Yes, you may hug me.

3. Neither.

4. Because I am not attracted to either one.

5. I have not seen it.

6. The movie? Yes, EowynsPen and I had a movie night.

7. Chaos. It would be quite amusing, and I could gather evidence proving that Light was Kira.

8. Vanilla cheesecake with a strawberry on top.

9. Chocolate Chip.

10. Of course. *Hugs*

Thank you for the cookies and milkshakes.

(EowynsPen: Yes, thanks! Yummy!)

Sayonara.

**puddingcup:**

**hi hi!!**

**sorry i didn't review last time... i've been pretty busy.**

**and i promise i'm not dead!! i haven't done Matt's and Matsuda's stuff just**

**because i've been REALLY busy lately (a bunch of projects and now finals...**

**fun) but i've only got 7 more days so once school is over, i'll update!**

**what do you think about Fencing? i've got practice today :D its really fun!**

**ah crap... and now i have nothing to ask...**

**i'm sorry! -bangs head on the table-**

**toodles!**

**-RACHEL (and Matt and Matsuda but i kept them quiet this time)**

Dear puddingcup,

Hello.

(EowynsPen: Ouch. I have finals too!)

An interesting sport.

It's perfectly alright. Goodbye!

**gum132:**

**Hi everyone it's me again! *Looks at B* who are you? (Sorry, I don't watch a**

**lot of Death note.)**

**1. S-sorry! My little sister just said that your hair looks weird, That's**

**all. Don't blame her.**

**2. What were you thinking when light killed you?**

**To EOWYNSPEN: PUT MATT AND MELLO IN THIS STORY!...Please?**

Dear gum132,

Hello. B is no longer here. If you wish to learn more about him, read "Death Note: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Case"

1. It's fine.

2. I'm… not… dead.

(EowynsPen: Mello visited a while back. If you want to ask them something, include it in your review, and we'll make sure it gets to them.)

**Scary Fucking Drama Llama:**

**Hello L. :) You may regret reading this. Comments from me generally make people want to stab out their eyes with inflated noodles.**

**1) So. Here we go.**

**2) Are you wondering why the above point was listed as a question?**

**3) Do you find me remotely irritating yet?**

**4) So, what is this *thing* you have with Light? -slyfangirlsmile- Don't try to deny it ...**

**5) Do you seriously actually admire/like Misa? (There is a ten pound bet riding on this.)**

**6) Have you EVER eaten a non sweet food?**

**7) Did you notice what Light's second name is spelled backwards? :]**

**8) When you saw the cartoonized version of Star Wars, do you reckon you WTF'd as much as I did?**

**9) Have I posted the longest list of questions? XD**

**10) Who would be the seme; you or Light? XD I will sue you if this question is unanswered.**

**11) Now, on a final note, I am one of those rare fangirls who actually would prefer to see you straight than gay (because TOO MANY fangirls write themselves into poorly written fanfics as your lover). Please tell me you're gay! Please! Look; I'll give you my decade long sweet stash. It has a lot of cake.**

**12) Bye.**

**13) Do you also think that number 12 was pointless?**

Dear Scary Fucking Drama Llama,

1. Yes.

2. No, not really.

(EowynsPen: We get that all the time.)

3. No. Try spending an extended period of time with the Wammy children; you learn patience.

4. Light and I share nothing but a friendship and a desire to eliminate each other.

(EowynsPen: That sounded SO strange…)

5. I admire Misa for her devotion to a cause that she mistakenly believes is right, and I pity her for being used by Kira, but other than that…. No.

6. (EowynsPen: I forced him to swallow some asparagus juice once!)

Don't remind me.

7. In English? Yes, EowynsPen once pointed that out to him.

(EowynsPen: *laughs for five minutes* The look on his face!!!)

8. I never saw the cartoonized version of Star Wars.

(EowynsPen: I never even saw the full live action version! I'm more of a trekkie myself.)

9. No, not by far.

10. Hmmm…

(EowynsPen: Against the weakling? L would totally be seme.)

While I still insist that I would prefer not to have a romantic relationship with Light, I must agree with EowynsPen.

11. You contradict yourself. Would you prefer me straight or gay?

12. Goodbye.

13. No, not necessarily.

**Crazed TB:**

**Hello, L. My name is CrazedTB (obviously).I believe only one of these questions is stupid and petty, though that is my oppinion.**

**1) Do you think the whole Global Warming thing is true or not? I meen, I've read articles about it saying more scientists deny it then approve it, but I want you opinion (yes, I know you are not a scientist, but that cannot stop you from having an oppinion).**

**2) Do you ever find some people a bit TOO idiotic and/or ignorant?**

**3) Have you ever beat someone up for attempting to steal you sweets?**

**I will have to think of more later. I am sick and can not think properly at the moment. *sigh***

**Here is some cake. Don't worry, I didn't make it after I got sick (I just got sick today).**

**Take care, L!**

**Goodbye!**

**-CrazedTB**

Dear CrazedTB,

1. It is quite obvious that humans are inflicting severe harm on the planet with pollution, but there is not yet enough data to say whether global warming is the consequence of that harm. If it is, then global warming is a very imprecise name. Global climate change would be better; as some areas would become colder.

2. No. Each person has their own level of understanding.

(EowynsPen: Although you can get frustrated with some people at times!)

3. No; no one has ever dared.

I hope you regain your health soon.

Thank you for the cake!

Goodbye.

**ParamoreDecode:**

**Dear Ryuuzaki, **

**Mind if I call you Ryuuzaki?**

**1)Do you like the yaoi fanfics about you and Light (personally I like them**

**but then there's so many... then I sorta dislike them)**

**2)Do sleep with your eyes open... huh?**

**3)(Pervert...) Why'd you touch Misa's butt? (Pervert... :P)**

**4)Would you ever do it again? If so would you like it...(*cough* pervert**

***cough*)**

**6)Do you like an OC and you pairing up?**

**7)What is the meaning of life?**

**8)Coffee or hot chocolate?**

**9) Honestly... would you marry Light? (or a female... duh a female if**

**otherwise... I'll change my mind about you... *growl* :P XD) **

**That's all for now... anyways here's a cake (strawberry) and for the author a**

**lollypop... *sigh*... no hugs (heh)**

***Leaves walking... hands in pocket***

**your fan, PD-san!**

Dear ParamoreDecode,

Yes, you may call me Ryuusaki if you wish.

1. I applaud the author's imagination but wish that they would use their creative energy on a more willing couple.

2. Sometimes I doze with my eyes open, but rarely, only when I wish to prove a point.

3. …

(EowynsPen: Well, technically he was sneakily stealing Misa's phone, if you remember, but… he's also a pervert.)

*sigh* EowynsPen, why must you always tack on the pervert sign?

(EowynsPen: because it's true!)

4. If I needed her cell phone, yes. I enjoy a challenge.

6. Read the previous chapters please.

(EowynsPen: It's a sad story.)

7. Unscramble this code to find what I believe on this subject:

Uif nfbojoh pg mjgf jt tpnfuijoh uibu zpv nvtu gjoe pvu zpvstfmg.

8. Hmm… tough choice.

(EowynsPen: I agree!)

I suppose… hot chocolate.

9. No, I will not marry Light.

Thank you for the cake!

(EowynsPen: Thanks for the lollipop!)

Goodbye.

**cookies-chan17:**

**lol! this is cute!**

**Hi L! i'm your fan!**

**1. i have noticed that you hate your fans? *sniff* but why do you hate them?! i'mma steal your sweets!**

**2. i'm hungry... can you please give me sweets?**

**3. lol, do you know that you're so cute when you act perverted?**

**4. what would life would be without sweets?**

**5. everyone is calling you "Panda-man"... are you offended by that?**

**6. do you EVER blink?! you should be in the "World Genese(SP?) Book" for not blinking ever since child birth!**

**7. and lastly, can i hug and kiss you? please? if you don't i'm gonna "bonk" your head many many times!**

Dear cookies-chan17,

1. I do not hate my fans. Please do not steal my sweets.

2. (EowynsPen: Here, have a cookie.)

Yes, have the cookie.

3. …Thank you?

4. Hell.

5. I've gotten used to it.

6. *blinks* I blink.

7. Yes, you may hug me. And if you really want to, you may kiss me on the cheek.

**Gum132:**

**WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE?!?**

Dear Gum 132,

Now.

(EowynsPen: I'm really sorry! The entire summer I had to use a crappy computer that didn't have the right Word formatting, so I couldn't even open my documents with this on them! it's very sad!)

We apologize for the delay.

**695612:**

**-Sigh-**

**I remember when I did one of these stories with B. Too many weird questions**

**were starting to be asked. -Smile-**

**I see you have note updated this story recently. Ha! Tis very hard to do**

**these things. Might I suggest that you keep L and B more in character? I'm not**

**going to go into more detail because I think you should find this out for**

**yourself. Anyway**

**1 L, you smell like Cocoa beans. Why?**

**2 L and Eowyn, What Books do you like?**

Dear 691652,

(EowynsPen: We get plenty of weird questions. We don't mind too much.)

(EowynsPen: Read the beginning. It wasn't my fault; I desperately wanted to update! But I couldn't! It was traumatizing! )

I am myself. What more would you ask of me?

1. Most likely because I just at 100% natural ingredients chocolate.

2. I enjoy detective novels, thrillers, and adventure stories.

(EowynsPen: Please call me EowynsPen; I'm not Eowyn. Um, I enjoy fantasy, adventure, sci-fi, romance, mystery, thriller, and humor stories.)

TO THE ADORING FANS!

L: Please cease your shouting.

Pipe down, L, I'm trying to talk! ANYWHOO! I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, AS FORCES BEYOND MY CONTROL PREVENTED IT! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!

L: Please, please don't cry.

I can't help it, L! I'm so happy to finally be back here!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! Thankfully, this update is slightly more timely than the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**cookies-chan17:**

**darn... i guess L didn't make to be "the man who doesn't blink" record. oh**

**well**

**1. i was reading Death Note How to Use 13 and i did read it all the way. it**

**said that you lied about Light being your "first friend". you'd just did that**

**cuz you wanted to be closer to him, right?**

**2. i heard that you play with your food, lol. that's true... right?**

**3. you hide your emotions to other people, right? but what happens when you**

**can't hold it and then you blurt it out to the person you love. do you regret**

**it saying it or not?**

**4. did someone teach you how to squat in your usual sitting position? or did**

**you learn it yourself?**

**5. would you be clueless if i hand you a Wii remote and don't know what the**

**controls are? i'm just curious cuz i haven't see you played a game console**

**before.**

**6. my sister has a chibi L keychain on her roomkeys. omg you look so damn**

**cute! aren't you glad that you are sold (the merchandises, posters) to many of**

**us fans? we love you too much, huh?**

**7. when's the last time you went outside?**

**8. okay, let's say that you are a ghost and you watch Mello and Near continue**

**the Kira case. Then in a few months or so, you went to spy on Mello cuz he's**

**doing something fishy. Then about a minute later he was dead from Kira! what**

**will your reactions be?**

**9. does it feel somewhat lonely when your with Watari in the investigations?**

**10. Watari likes kids, right? He likes you a long time ago, huh?**

**blah... i'm running out of questions. sorry if the questions are a bit too**

**awkward. i hope you enjoy answering them!**

**oh yeah i forgot! *blow kisses L***

Dear cookies-chan17,

1. In many ways, Light was my first friend. He was the first person I could really feel close to and rely upon. However, in the sense that I suspected him as Kira, I could never really feel as if we were friends. So, yes and no.

2. Sometimes.

3. Sometimes, you regret not saying anything.

4. One day I was attempting to work on a case, but nothing seemed to fit. I moved around in my chair, trying to get comfortable, but then reached that position. Everything suddenly clicked into place, and I found that it really helped me think.

5. I know how to handle a Wii. I occasionally play the tennis game.

6. Unfortunately, it gives me more publicity than I want. Fortunately, now very few people believe that I actually exist. By hiding behind my own story (with slight alterations) I can become even more undetectable.

7. Too long ago. EowynsPen's parents are always on the prowl, so it's hard to sneak out of the closet for some air.

8. I have never been a ghost, but I imagine I would feel disappointment.

9. Yes, it does get lonely sometimes. I'm glad I always have Watari by my side.

10. Yes, Watari and I have been close ever since I was small.

**Posies:**

**...^^**

**Konnichiwa! Nanika atta? **

**Q2: Have you ever had strawberry cheesecake flavored ice cream? It's the**

**bestest~!!**

**Question-o 3: Do you like pandas? **

**Question 4: Outta all the places you've been to, which is your favorite? **

**5: Ever worn a cloak? **

**Q: Would you ever cut off someones head? O.O **

**Number 7: MxMxN? :3**

**And... YES!! I knew you'd be the seme! I KNEW IT! But... Y'know, you're**

**usually the person who holds the baby. You're the one who's preggo. **

**8) Whatcha think about being a mum-mum? :3**

**9; You should have cat ears and a cat tail. Or! A panda hat! Nyu~!**

**ten: Ever seen Elfen Lied? The horns! They look like cat ears. **

**Miss EowynsPen? Have you ever played dress-up with L? If you dress L up as a**

**loli I'll give you an unlimited supply of chocolate chip cookies!**

Dear Posies,

Hello.

1. Nothing's really happening here.

2. No, I have not. I shall have to try it.

3. Yes, in fact. I do.

4. I cannot say, I have been to many wonderful places.

5. Yes, actually.

(EowynsPen: I have pictures! *grins happily*)

6. If need be, in self defense. There are much easier ways to kill, though.

7. No. Just no.

(EowynsPen: Definitely not.)

8. I am not a mother. If anyone here is, it's EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: My motherly instincts must be shining through! *smiles motherly*)

9. No, I should not.

(EowynsPen: The ears and tail would be cute. The panda hat is just wrong.)

10. No, I have not.

(EowynsPen: Ooh, a question for me! *question makes think about playing dress up with L* …*has nosebleed* I neeb a tibbue.)

*sighs* Here's a tissue, EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: Tanb u. *cleans up blood* Well, I don't happen to have a lollipop costume, but you've given me some ideas! Muahahaha!)

Oh, dear.

**puddingcup:**

**hehe i quit fencing... there wasn't much else for me to do since the class**

**wasn't all that hard...**

**I went to Princeton!! it was really fun :D i got to stay in the dorm rooms**

**and everything!!**

Dear puddingcup,

Fencing is a noble sport.

(EowynsPen: OMG my close friend's awesomely cool sister just went to Princeton for college!)

**Kit the Neko:**

**Moshi Moshi L-Sama ^_^**

**I Just have a couple questions and one easy riddle.**

**1. Before the show death note i was a major fan of case closed (aka detective**

**conan) its about this young detective named jimmy kudo gets in trouble with a**

**group called the black organiztion who makes him take a poion which turns him**

**into a child (they thought it killed him) anyways if you were turned back into**

**a child would you continue solving cases?**

**2. When you confronted kira on live television were you scared? (I know I**

**would be)**

** You have a phobia? and if you do what one (I have arachnaphobia)**

**Riddle Time!**

**The poor have it, The rich dont want it and if you eat it you will surely**

**die.**

Dear Kit the Neko,

(EowynsPen: O.O You put this on story alert, favorite author, author alert, favorite story, AND reviewed? .)

1. Of course. Crime does not stop every time you are inconvenienced.

(EowynsPen: Oh I've started reading that manga recently! It's good!)

2. I had locked my emotions at the time, for if I betrayed myself then all would be lost.

(EowynsPen: …that's confusing.)

3. No, I do not.

The riddle answer: Hunger.

**chocolate~:**

**...hi (waves shyly) I like your fic so far ^-^**

**1. chocolate or caramel?**

**2. do you like cheese?**

**3. what do you ya think of people doing random things?**

**4. Have you ever laughed so hard you start to have tears in your eyes?**

**5. last question...can you show me your caporeia (incorrect spelling?)**

**moves?! cuz I like seeing many fighting styles and stuff so...yeah (plays with**

**fingers like Hinata from naruto) **

**...I got Chocolate for both of ya! ^-^ (gives you and L chocolate) bye!**

Dear chocolate~

1. Both.

2. No, it's not very sweet.

(EowynsPen: le GASP! L how could you! Cheese is awesome!)

3. It happens more often than the word "random" would suggest.

4. Hmmm… yes, actually.

5. If you look online you can find several capoeira videos for purchase.

(EowynsPen: zomg Hinata! Droolz…)

EowynsPen?

(EowynsPen: What? Hinata's sexy! Droolz…)

Thank you for the chocolate.

**Kira's Wife Felicia:**

**HI L [*coughsLawlietcough*]!**

**1. ok where is ur ideal vacation spot**

**2. did u kno u resembel a PANDA BEAR ^_^ (i love pandas)**

**3. if you saw the task force (including Light), and ur sucessors (Mello**

**[*coughsMihealKheels*cough], Near [*coughsNateRiverCoughs*] and Matty**

**[*coughcoughMailjeevascoughcough*]) with button eyes ^^**

**4. did u notice the funny pun in Lights last name?**

**5. wat if you saw Beyond Birthday (*coughsrueryuzakicoughs*) with button**

**eyes?**

**ttfn (ta ta for now)**

**-Felicia**

Dear Kira's Wife Felicia,

1. Anywhere besides a closet.

(EowynsPen: Hey, you've got a pretty good gig here, L! Little starving children in Africa would kill for this closet!)

2. Many people have mentioned it.

3. I would inquire as to why they had button eyes.

4. Yes.

5. Actually, Rue Ryuzaki is an alias. Beyond's real name is Beyond. And I would probably steer clear of him.

**the viper strikes:**

**hi l,**

**like my new name? the viper belongs to my friend keith,**

**who kidnapped me back to the states**

**the guys say hi**

**i no that i was supposed to ask u something but i forgot it because i was**

**kidnapped.**

**um...**

**i've got to go. there is a man who hates my guts behind me**

**bye l**

***dodges hammar and takes off running***

Dear the viper strikes,

How interesting.

I see.

I hope you stay alive.

hey u guys :)

**redxcanary:**

**1. L, do u ever swear?**

**2. whats the worst swear word youve ever said? (in your opinion)**

**3. have you ever seen willy wonka and the chocolate factory?**

**4. would u ever walk around the block naked? (lmao kinda random)**

**5. *for EowynsPen* how do u say ur name?**

**6. are you agnostic?**

**7. why do you think so many people like you?**

**8. do you work out?**

**9. if people werent always trying to kill u or find out who u are, would you**

**be mor eoutgoing/want more friends?**

**10. do u like white or wheat bread more? **

**ok bye! *group hugs and leaves cookies***

**:)**

Dear redxcanary,

1. Yes, occasionally.

2. Well, I-

(EowynsPen: The worst word he ever said was the D word!)

What, damn?

(EowynsPen: No! *shudders* Delete!)

3. No, although when Mello was little he made plans to assassinate Willy Wonka and take control of the factory.

4. No. Why would I?

5. (EowynsPen: Because I am not Eowyn, from the LotR, I pronounce it differently. So you say "EowynsPen" as EE-owe-enz-PEN)

6. I believe in people.

7. Because I am devilishly handsome.

(EowynsPen: No, because you're so cute! 3)

8. I practice capoeira and martial arts.

9. Maybe. But for now I must be cautious.

10. White bread. It's sweeter.

(EowynsPen: I like white bread for sammiches but wheat bread for toast.)

Thank you for the hug and cookies.

(EowynsPen: Yayz hugs! Yayz cookies!)


	19. Chapter 19

To all my readers,

I am saddened to say that we are nearing the end of L's Q's and A's. As much as I love – and I mean LOVE – co-writing this with L, the sad fact is that I have no time, and neither does L. He no longer lives in my closet, as he's been getting important cases left and right. I am struggling under AP courses and plays and musicals and what have you. L was visiting today and we managed to wrap this chapter up, and he's fortunately got some free time, so he will be residing in my closet once again for a month or two. I found a computer that accepts my flash drive to use this summer, so that's another lucky break. Though I am unsure of how much longer this will last, I bring you this incredibly belated chapter of L's Q's and A's.

**the viper strikes:**

**yes i lived!**

**hey l**

**entertain me. i'm bored!**

**i get to leave on the 23rd of October to go to Pittsburg with my brothers.**

**HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY L**

**i'z no when it is but i'm want to wish it early cause i'll be away from**

**computer, maybe, for a while**

**bye allz**

Dear the viper strikes,

It is good to know that you are alive.

(EowynsPen: Hey, that's my line!)

Thank you for the birthday greeting.

Goodbye!

**puddingcup:**

**yeah, it is a noble sport but i got really bored with it... well, not bored,**

**but there was no where for me to go (i could only take it at one place and i**

**was one of the best there so there wasn't as much of a challenge as i wanted**

**there to be)**

**haha Princeton is awesome :D its really pretty too!**

**Ever watch Seinfeld? If no, you NEED to watch it :D its great.**

Dear puddingcup,

I see.

(EowynsPen: Is it true that Princeton has a quidditch team?)

No, I have never watched it. A boy in EowynsPen's school watches it though.

**AnimeFallingStar:**

**HEY! RINIEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UPDATING THIS?**

**GO READ FMA CH 100!**

**My prediction... my worst nightmare... it came true!**

**Oh- nice cute and adorable lil' chappie! I have decided to leave some**

**questions!**

**1. What would you do if I said I liked Kira better than you?**

**2. Will you come to camp with EowynsPen? It's lotsa fun, and I can glomp**

**you.**

**3. BOO! I know I scared you.**

**4. Send me pictures of yourself dressed up as a pink princess. Why, you ask?**

**Blackmail, of course!**

**5. Can you poke EowynsPen for me? I'm too far away to reach her. *attempts**

**to stretch arm to EowynsPen* Nope, my arm is a state or two short... *sigh***

**6. *gives cake***

**7. *takes cake back***

**8. Ah, I relent. *gives cake back***

**9. Bye bye, L-kun! GIVE KIRA MY LOVE! Hug him for me, kay?**

Dear AnimeFallingStar,

Who's Riniel?

(EowynsPen: A cool name that she wanted me to use. Please, though, Rina, just call me EowynsPen. It lessens the confusion. And as for all you rapists out there, no my name is not Riniel. I almost wish it was, though, because Riniel is an awesome name!)

I see.

(EowynsPen: I can't! I'm not that far in FMA! And besides, you already told me what happened!)

Thank you.

1. I would wonder as to why you would prefer a murderer to a detective.

2. But… it's an all girl's ca…

(EowynsPen: Stop envisioning girls at a summer camp. Besides, I was in the oldest camper cabin this year, so they'll mostly be younger kids.)

Still…

(EowynsPen:… You're envisioning me in a swimsuit, aren't you?)

Can you blame me?

(EowynsPen: Shut up. It's not my fault I can't see my feet. /)

Unfortunately, I cannot come, as EowynsPen's mother is a fan of making sure everyone overpacks, so I would not be able to fit in the suitcase.

3. No, actually, you didn't.

.

(EowynsPen: We don't even have a pink princess costume! Rina, are you trying to make me broke? It already costs enough to feed him and comply with the demands of long-distance phone calls to Light.)

5. Very well. *Pokes EowynsPen.*

(EowynsPen: Oh, it's on! As soon as this chapter is finished, we're gonna have a poking war, L!)

6. *smiles happily* Thank you for the cake!

7. *Looks sadly at empty table*

8. *smiles again* Thank you!

9. (EowynsPen: *sigh* Hold on. *picks up phone, dials numbers*)

Light: *picks up phone* Hello?

(EowynsPen: Hey. Hold on, L needs to talk to you.)

Light: Is this another fan thing?

(EowynsPen: Yeah. Here he is. *gives phone to L*)

Hello, Light-kun. AnimeFallingStar, aka Rina, asked me to give you her love.

Light: Okay then. Tell her thanks.

*holds finger over speaker* Light wishes to thank you.

Light: Anything else?

Yes, she wanted me to hug you.

Light: Should we meet at the same place as last time?

That sounds good.

(EowynsPen: Okay, L. Let's steal the car; fortunately my parents are off somewhere… at a baseball game I think… funny, they don't even like baseball. *drives to the place*)

Light: Hi.

(EowynsPen: You got here fast.)

Light: *shrugs* I'm Kira. I got a good plane ticket.

*L hugs Light*

(EowynsPen: *snaps a picture* Okay, we're good. *drives L home* Happy, Rina-chan?)

Goodbye!

**HikariNoSage:**

**OMG…Did I just…I didn't…Oh my gosh…**

**Anyway. Woah. I forgot to give questions in this chapter. Oh well. Hehehe. ^^**

**L-kun,**

**1)Can you sing me a song? ^w^**

**2)I kind of lost interest in yaoi..-le gasp- are you happy? One less fan to go around thinking everything you do in the anime must have some secret meaning to it. =^^=**

**3)What was your life like at Whammy's?**

**4)Any other people you were close with aside from Mello, Matt and Near at Whammy's?**

**5)What would you do if someone dumped a bucket of cold water on you and yelled "OMG. YOU'RE WET!"**

**6)What are your fears?**

**7)If you were any mythical creature…what would you be?**

**8)If you could be a president in some country..what would be your decrees?**

**9)If you were abducted by aliens…what would you do and say?**

**10)If you were born as a girl, which I'm not saying you were, what do you think your name would be?**

**11)In relation to the above question, how would you have acted around Light?**

**12)Would you be prone to wear make up? (I have a feeling you're going to say you'd wear eye liner)**

**13)How would you handle your first.. uhm… you know..that time of the month?**

**14)Why do you hold things like they were germ-filled skunks dipped in fleas and a bag full of pee?...What? I know that question sounds weird..**

**15)I just reached 15 questions…Awesome. Hope you and EowynsPen didn't have a cramp answering them all. ^^**

**Bye bye. *gives confectioneries* Love you guys. ^^**

Dear HikariNoSage,

1. If you wish. *Starts singing "I'm A Little Teacup."

2. You may have interest in whatever you wish, although I occasionally do find myself exasperated with yaoi fangirls when they pertain to me.

3. I rarely found myself at Whammy's. It was created by Watari to groom my successors.

4. I was always close to Watari, and to some extent A and B, as my first copies, of course.

5. I would be wet, and calmly ask them why they had done such a thing.

6. I fear the triumph of evil over good, and constantly fight against such an occurrence.

(EowynsPen: You're such an adorable little justice, aren't you?)

7. I would be a wizard, so as to have another tool to aid in distributing justice.

(EowynsPen: WIZARDS ARE REAL!)

8. I would work to fight crime and reduce hunger. I would not like to be a president, though, as then far too many people are allowed to go nosing into your private life.

9. I would study them and speak only when necessary to avoid antagonizing a possibly hostile foreign race.

10. L.

(EowynsPen: Or Elle! *giggles*)

11. I would have acted the same as always, except perhaps during the hormone fluctuations during the menstrual cycle, during which I could experience mood swings that would cause me to be happier or grumpier than usual.

(EowynsPen: *whimpers – does not like period mood swings. Or cramps.*)

12. No. I see no need.

13. I would research the subject in order to properly deal with it using the proper tools.

(EowynsPen: YOU DON'T KNOW MY PAIN!)

14. I handle everything as if it were evidence, because it might turn out to be evidence, and one must wish to contaminate evidence as little as possible.

15. I have not gotten any cramps, though I thank you for your concern.

(EowynsPen: Nah, I like typing!)

Goodbye.

(EowynsPen: I'm loved too? YAY!)

**thesimplethingsinlife:**

**Hello L-kun...if you so wish to currently be called that, I am aware you have many aliases, but I'm not sure which one you are using at the moment...**

1) Since you disagreed with Kira's ideals and ambitions, then what is true justice in your eyes? (Not that there is true justice, everyone has there own opinion on what justice really is, therefore we cannot see that, which is righteous judgment.)

2)If you found a death note, what would you do?(more so, before you even knew about kira)

3)What did you think of working with the other members of Kira Task Force? Slow? A nuisance? Inspiring?(excluding Light Yagami)

4)Is it hard for you to be around people, since there aren't many with your intellect?

That's all, but with more answers sometimes comes more questions, no?*small smile*

-M.L.

um...*hugs*...um thank you, I shall take my leave now...

Dear thesimplethingsinlife,

Yes, in this story I use the name of L, for convenience.

(EowynsPen: You have an AWESOME penname!)

1. True justice depends on the circumstances. As a basic rule of thumb, however, I believe that true justice is everyone getting exactly what they deserve.

2. At first I would consider both the possibilities: that it is a prank, and that it is real. Then I would examine it closely for any scientific proof that it may be real. Then, I admit, I would test it once to see if it was, indeed, real. Then, finding that it was, I would destroy it. No human being should have that sort of power.

3. The Kira Task force were a dedicated and hardworking group of individuals. I am very grateful for each and every one of their contributions.

4. Yes.

(EowynsPen: You cocky bastard.)

Yes, indeed – answers beget questions as questions beget answers.

*hugs back* You are quite welcome.

**xXkhang91Xx**

**'ello! time of Qs!**

1. when was the last time you were angry?

2. how fast do you type? (in WPM)

3. when was the last time you laugh?

4. do you think of death while working on the Kira Investigation?

5. can you roll your R's like in the spanish word: perro?

6. was it hard tying a cherry stem in your mouth? or was it very simple to you?

7. to EowynsPen: do you sometimes torture L? in like a good way or bad way?

8. when was the last time you smile? not the one in episode 6, btw.

9. do you have abs? (inner me: pervertyness)

10. how long does it take you to solve cases?

11. what is the BEST sweets/desserts of all time in your opinion? mine is cookies :)

12. did you already know that Mello died by the power of the Death Note?

13. is 13 a bad number?

Dear xXkhang91Xx,

1. Two weeks ago when my orders were not carried out and the criminal I was chasing slipped away. I had to catch him a day later than I had anticipated.

2. I have never checked. *Checks* I type at roughly 100 words per minute.

3. Yes, I did occasionally ponder death while working on the Kira Investigation.

4. Yes.

(EowynsPen: If you can't roll your r's, just say 'pot of tea' over and over again super fast, and soon you'll be saying 'para ti' with a rolled r!)

6. It was difficult at first, but now it is very easy.

(EowynsPen: …)

7. Yes, she does.

(EowynsPen: Yes, I do. ^-^ Good ways though, although once a reviewer forced me to torture him the bad way, with asparagus.)

8. About an hour and a half ago while having a conversation with EowynsPen.

(EowynsPen: He smiles with his friends. He just knows how to separate work and business.)

9. Yes. All human beings have abdominal muscles.

(EowynsPen: She means abs visible to the naked eye.)

Oh, I see.

(EowynsPen: … *tackles and lifts up L's shirt* He DOES!)

It's the martial arts training. Kindly remove my shirt, please.

(EowynsPen: … *pulls shirt back down*)

10. It depends upon the case.

11. Cake.

(EowynsPen: LEMON SQUARES! ^-^)

12. Mello-

(EowynsPen: *interrupts* Mello is not dead.)

13. No.

(EowynsPen: *lectures on the history of the number 13 and it's reputed "ill-luck")

**xXForgottenxXxPrincessXx:**

**My first is in apple and oak but not tree: a**

My second is that with which we can see: i

My third is in danger and daring, and yet

Is not in repentance or even regret: d

My last and final is always first: I dont know. xDD I think I might be wrong on one of these though. Its a really good riddle though. xDD

This secret you know now is my worst

Dear xXForgottenxXxPrincessXx,

(EowynsPen: This review was left yesterday for chapter 5!)

Congratulations for nearly solving the riddle. Thank you, although to tell the truth, I was forced to simplify it when EowynsPen, who even knew the answer, complained that it was too hard.

(EowynsPen: It was! And the last letter is 'a'.)

**xXForgottenxXxPrincessXx:**

**Gomen.**

I guess a lot of people had already solved the riddle, but since I just started reading this today, I decided to give it a whirl.

My condolences L, I must hurt to have someone you care for die. D:

Dear xXForgottenxXxPrincessXx,

(EowynsPen: This review was left yesterday for chapter 6)

Thank you. I appreciate it very much.

**xXForgottenxXxPrincessXx:**

**Finally, I an start asking MY questions.**

But first, I must say that Case Closed gets really dramatic in the movies and at several points, my friend and I were shouting, "Watch out Conan!" Or "No Rachel!" and "Dr. AGASA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

-coughcough- Anyway... another just random thought here, my friend asked me what I would do if L ever rejected my 'love' for lack of a better word. I told her I would make that Mikami face when Light said he didn't know Mikami...no, seriously, I think I would. xDDD

And then if L accepted me, I would make that face that Light makes before he says to Near, "Yes, I am -coughretarededcough- Kira. Are you going to kill me?" and he has that strange look on his face and that smile...Or Near's smile. xDD Its funny.

Okay, onto questioning.

1) There's an evil monkey that lives with you in the closet. What now? D: -dramatic gasp-

2) I played this flash game and I ate your house made of candy. How do you think you reacted?

3) This one is for EowynsPen: Can you give Light this cloth and ask him if it smells like chloroform? -innocent smile-

4) This is not a question. :o

5) I know the secret of why L is still alive: He got tired of Light being such a dick and left to a different anime. Its true! Unfortunately, Chief Yagami, Light, and Misa went with him. -depressed sigh- I can tell you what I mean if you would like to know. :D

6) I agree with you that B is slightly creepy, but what's your real reason with disliking him? Did he do innapropriate things to you while you slept? -le gasp!-

7) I read this riddle once in a magazine that I found...but I can't remember it so -gives a party hat- Sorry, we're a little low on sweets. Its sad...

8) Why don't many people like Near? Its sad...I know he's a little self-centered and all that and not very interactive, but I bet if people watched the L:Change the World, they would feel different. I like the reasoning behind Near's name. You're words made me cry. And trust me, I don't cry easily. My friend was surprised when I started muttering. "Don'tdieL, I luffles you!" and then burst into tears. ;~;

9) This one is again for EowynsPen (whose name I can't spell right without reference. Why did you pick such a hard name to spell? xDDD) Why don't you like the person who played L? They could have picked someone else. Like I heard from someone who heard from someone else who got it from the internet that for the american death note live action they were going to make it Zac Efron. And by all that is holy, I hope that that is a false rumor. That...that would make me cry. Worse then if they picked the guy who places stupid Edward. Sorry if you like Edward and all, he can stick it in his juice box and suck it. There, I used Mormon cussing. xDD

10) Have you ever told your Mormon friend Jesus was really black? Did she scream at you in response? Hahah.

11) Watari is awesome.

12) If I was going to play a game of lazer tag, I would call Watari for my team. And Matsuda.

13) Which reminds me...Have you ever read the Death Note: The Abridged Series? Its a riot, btw. I even cried when you died in that. BUT YOU AREN'T DEAD! D: I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!

-_-Sorry, I will try not to shout anymore.

14) I hate asparagus, juice from or not. I feel very sorry that L had to taste it. -pukes a little-

15) Even though Mastu was kinda an idiot, didn't you feel proud of him at the end for stopping Light from writing down Near's name? I mean, does he have a kick-ass timing or what? Mastuda was my favorite because he was the comedy relief.

16) I hope I am keeping you entertained. Is the closet stuffy?

17) Oh, when you ask Light if the rag smells like chloroform, write a bunch of stuff on his face. Because that is funny, and it makes me happy.

18) Would you ever shock Mastuda with something if he said something really stupid? Like, called you Stephen Hawking?

19) You should watch Case Closed. Even though the art ad stuff is kinda odd, its really cool. And the fanfic crossover's with DN and Cased Closed are really cool. Well, some of them.

20) Can I reccemend a song to you? Its a pretty cool song. Its called Burn the Night Away by There for Tomorrow. Its a pretty awesome song.

21) Has someone ever mistaken you for goth or emo, or thought the dark circles under your eyes was eyeliner?

22) I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks Misa is intelligent. A read a manga once about this girl who was pretending to be stupid as her pokerface.

23) Which brings me to my next question: If Light had acted like a complete retard when he met you, would you have still thought he was Kira, or would you have lost suspicion? Especially if he had faked an accident where everyone thought he got brain damage in the process?

24) what did you think of Rem when you first met her?

25) I used to like Light...up until he was like, I will be GOD of this new world! Then I was like, screw this shizz, L is better then you.

26) I had a dream once where I was the very first ever Kira and my brother killed himself with the death note using it for a college paper or something. And then I got arrested for something, I think I was...in a store or something, then I was confined for a different reason and I was being questioned about Kira and then suddenly, Light was telling Near, my friend who randomly popped up, and me to jump out of a plane. xDD Does that dream creep you out?

27) What are your thoughts on Hitler?

28) Can I be your bestest friend? :D

29) Oh yeah, my computer mouse is having difficulies. It keeps clicking twice unless I click violently. Do you have any ideas on how to fix that? D:

30) Have you ever watched Nip Tuck? There was this lady who said, "I'm tired of putting people to sleep!" And my friend was like, "No pun intended :D"

31) My whole family thinks I'm going to be a serial killer. If I do, I want you to know L, that I'm still your friend. Even if you end up being the one to catch me. I would be honored.

Anywho, its like 2:30 am and even though I have insomnia, I must try to get some sleep.

And btw L, you are brilliant. Just don't get a swelled head. It might mean a tumor.

And EowynsPen, if anyone gives you shit about this fic, ignore them! They just want L in their closet like I do. xDDD

Have a wonderful [insert whenever you read/start reading this]. Cake and jam and...chocolate to everyone.

And here's a riddle to...erm, confuse you or something. xDD

Which of the following statements is true?

1. Only one of these statements is true.

2. Only two of these statements are true.

3. Only three of these statements are true.

4. Only four of these statements are true.

5. Only five of these statements are true.

6. Only six of these statements are true.

Dear xXForgottenxXxPrincessXx,

(EowynsPen: This review was left at 3 this morning for the most recent chapter)

I have never seen the Case Closed movies.

(EowynsPen: I've read the first hundred manga chapters and watched the first two movies! I really liked them!)

1. In the event that an evil monkey was sharing the closet with me, I would request that EowynsPen find other accommodations for either it or me.

2. I don't know. I don't know how the makers of the flash-game programmed my personality.

3. (EowynsPen: *grumble grumble* I'm billing you for the gas and long-distance phone call. *calls Light*)

Light: Hello?

(EowynsPen: I'm sick of driving to meet you. Come to my house. *hangs up*)

Light: Is this another fan thi… oh, you hung up. *hangs up and drives to EowynsPen's house*

(EowynsPen: Does this cloth smell like chloroform to you?)

Light: Ha-ha. How dumb do you think I am?

(EowynsPen: This is the top student in Japan, people. He's not falling for old tricks. *shoves cloth under Light's nose* However, I'm faster than he is. *Light passes out*.)

4. No, it is not.

5. What an interesting theory.

(EowynsPen: Nice theory. In reality, though, Q owed a favor and saving the lives of L, Light, Misa, Matt, Mikami, Mello, Beyond Birthday, Soichiro Yagami, etc. was how he repayed it. Naomi Misora's still dead, though.)

6. I do not particularly like or dislike him. He is a murderer and so it is my duty to hunt him down and put him to justice.

7. Thank you for the party hat.

8. I don't know why people dislike Near.

(EowynsPen: Because he's a sheep. Oh, and *gives long, angry lecture on inaccuracies and general awfulness and non-manga-plot of the movies.* Also, the producers admitted that they're going off on a hook with L Change the World, and the authors said that Near was not a Thai child at all. Yes, his name is cute in the movie, but it's not actually Near.

9. (EowynsPen: Read the Lord of the Rings, and you will have no trouble spelling my penname. And I dislike the person who played L because he did not look, sit, act, or eat like L. And ZOMG I am SO excited about Warner Bros making a new Death Note movie! Did you know, it's going to adhere to the manga plot? It's like a movie of the first three manga volumes! *squeal!* And NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I have not heard that but if they are stupid enough to make ZEfron L then I will cry. He's NOTHING like L! And why the frickin' enchiladas would they pick Robert Pattinson? Ew. He wasn't even good as Cedric Diggory. And HAIR GEL ALERT!)

10. No, I have not.

(EowynsPen: *starts singing* I love my Mormon boy, he is my pride and joy…)

11. Yes, he is.

(EowynsPen: I want him to be my grandpa.)

12. I can understand that.

(EowynsPen: MATSUDA IS BEYOND AWESOME.)

13. I have not.

(EowynsPen: *dies* I watched it on YouTube. LOL. And no, L isn't dead.)

14. Thank you for your sympathy.

(EowynsPen: I dislike it as well.)

15. I was very proud of him.

(EowynsPen: I love Matsuda.)

16. Yes, you are keeping me entertained. An no, it is quite roomy, and there is a large enough crack under the door for sufficient air to get through.

17. If you insist. *writes "KIRA" on Light's forehead.*

18. Matsuda knows that I am not Stephen Hawking. And no, causing injury to one of my associates is needless, inhumane, and counterproductive.

19. I doubt I will have time.

(EowynsPen: I've read a lot of it!)

20. I shall have to listen to it.

21. Not that I am aware of.

22. Those who make assumptions about intelligence based on appearance clearly know little about the mind.

23. There is never 0 suspicion. Light had always been in a perfect position to be Kira; faking mental illness would be suspected of someone who wished not to get caught, so my suspicion would not have been lowered. However, I doubt that Light would have done such a thing, as it is counterproductive to his overall plan.

24. I thought that she was completely inhuman.

(EowynsPen: How accurate.)

25. Many sociopaths are, indeed, very normal and likeable when they are not committing the deeds for which justice and society condemn them.

(EowynsPen: Remember when he gave up the Death Note and forgot he was Kira, and worked alongside L? He was wonderful!)

26. No, it does not. What an interesting dream.

27. He was an imperialist dictator.

28. Perhaps once we get to know each other quite a deal more. For now, I must say that I do not know you well enough.

29. Have you checked for a twisted wire? Try going to your nearest computer technician for hands-on service.

(EowynsPen: You sound like a commercial. Anywhoo – go to GEEKSQUAD!)

30. No, I have not.

31. I appreciate the sentiment.

(EowynsPen: My friends and family think the same thing, but I haven't so far, so everything's good. What matters is what you actually do, not what people think.)

Thank you.

(EowynsPen: *sarcastically* L? Get a swelled head? Perish the thought!

And thank you! Some people have been complaining about it.)

Hm, a riddle. Well, the answer is –

(EowynsPen: No, L! I wanna try it this time! Okay… *studies riddle* It's the first statement, because each of the statements make all of the others untrue, meaning that only one of the statements can be true, and that is that one because it states that.

P.S. Thanks for the reviews, story alert, favorite story, author alert, and favorite author! I'm honored!)

Well, I thank you all for reading this chapter. I'll try to update more often from now on, but I don't know how much longer this fic will last. I love you all!

-EowynsPen


End file.
